Pugnator (Fighter - Latin)
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Indiana Summers; niece to the Victors Cashmere and Gloss and the sweetheart to the Capitol. However, she soon sound herself thrown into the 74th Hunger Games like every other teenager in Panem, her best friend at her side. Will her knowledge of combat and years of training be enough to save her or will she give it all up for a pair of icy blue eyes? (Better summaries inside).
1. Book One Summary

**BELLATOR**

WARRIOR

(Latin)

* * *

Never trust a pretty face. Especially this one.

Indiana Summers is the niece of two brutal Victors; Cashmere and Gloss. Watching as she grew up, the Capitol adore the blonde haired beauty. Much to their horror, she was reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Will her skills and looks be enough for her to survive or will she get distracted and perish?

And if that wasn't worrisome enough, her best friend had to be stupid enough to volunteer.


	2. One - 1

**CHAPTER 1.1**

_'If today was your last day. _

_And tomorrow was too late. _

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?'_

* * *

"Indie!" Cashmere screeched, stood at the bottom of the white marble staircase. "Marvel's here!"

Pulling the French braid tight, the blonde girl secured the end with a bobble before rushing out of her bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time and leaping into the muscular arms of her long-time best friend.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Indiana Summers pouted.

"You saw me yesterday."

"Exactly. Ages ago," she said, rolling her eyes at his ignorance.

Marvel Kentwell rolled his eyes at his blonde friend's antics before hugging her back, squeezing tight. The two teenagers had been best friends since they were five - they had been paired together on their first day at the Academy due to their similar builds, and they had bonded instantaneously. Despite how much they teased and taunted one other, they would always had the other's back, no matter the consequences.

"Will you two be staying for breakfast?" Cashmere asked the two seventeen year olds, her motherly side making an appearance.

Marvel looked down at Indiana, who was tying the laces on her trainers before answering for the both of them.

"I think we'll pass. We-"

"-have to get to the Academy. It's our last day and we-."

"-don't want to be late."

"It's so creepy when you two do that." Cashmere muttered under her breath, shoving toast into their hands and giving them a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

Kissing her uncle on the cheek, Indie said goodbye through a mouthful of toast, looping her arm through Marvel's and dragged him out of the elaborate Victor's house.

* * *

The Academy was a grey, military styled building that trained the children of District One to survive the Hunger Games. From the ripe young age of five, they were taught how to fight, how to wield a weapon, and look for resources and ways of survival using the forces of nature.

Pinning her mentor to the mat, Indiana let out a victorious whoop as she won her final sparring match. She had been taught to fight since she was able to stand on her own two feet. Her mother and father had started their family when young, marrying at sixteen. Before her mother had been given the chance to inform her father that she was pregnant, he had been Reaped and perished in his Games. The next year, one year old Indiana lost her mother to the brutal sport of murder. Becoming her guardians, Cashmere and Gloss decided to teach the little girl how to defend herself in case she was ever Reaped; their little bundle of joy was the only family they had left and they couldn't lose her as well.

Now at the age of eighteen, she was extremely skilled at archery, knives, and hand to hand combat. However, she was still deadly whilst handling other weapons.

"Well done, Indie. Maybe one day someone you'll find someone who can beat you." Jamie grumbled, dragging himself up off the mat. "Doubt it though," he muttered to himself. "Up next, Finn and Marvel!"

Winking at his best friend, Marvel stepped up to the sparring mat, confident in his ability to win. Over the years, the two boys had fought each other continuously, both inside and out of the Academy. Finn had lost every single time and to say he was bitter would be an understatement.

* * *

Once the last fights of the day had finished, and the final session was coming to a close, Jamie called all of his students to gather around him so he could say some final words.

"It's been an honour to teach you all these past thirteen years, and it's been a joy to watch you evolve from the five year olds who couldn't make a fist to eighteen year olds before me. Whilst I'm saddened to watch you leave the Academy, I personally know that you are all deadly enough to survive the world out there. Tomorrow is your last day before your final Reaping, use it wisely. Despite not having any lessons, the Academy will remain open for those who wish to use it. You all know the rules about the Reaping but I'm going to remind you nevertheless; if one of you is picked, nobody else shall volunteer. If a younger one gets chosen, I will be ashamed of you all if no one volunteers. Remember, our Victors come from you lot, not the younger ones. However, I am proud of the people you have become and wish you luck for the future. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Pulling their mentor in for a group hug, the 18 class bid him a heartfelt goodbye, some with tears in their eyes. This was the end.

Clearing out their lockers, Marvel and Indiana smiled as they glanced around at the room they had spent the majority of their years in.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Indie said sombrely.

"You'll be back here within a couple of days. You know they've reserved a mentor position for you once the week long holiday is over." Marvel nudged his best friend, reminding her that she was being silly.

"That's only if I don't get picked for the Games."

"You won't. Trust me, you're the least likely person to get chosen. Your name is only in there once." Marvel slung his arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and pulled her in for a side hug.

Judging by the frown on her beautiful face, Marvel knew she was too busy fretting to listen to his words of reassurance. In fact, she was too busy thinking about how Snow had probably had the names rigged so that hers was in there more than anybody else's was.

"Do you want to stay over mine tonight? We can stay up all night and gorge on food." Marvel smiled, trying to cheer her up with her favourite things.

"Sounds fun to me!" Indie cheered, plastering on a fake smile. "Let me just grab some stuff from mine and shower."

Skipping along the pathway, Indiana heard Marvel laugh at her childishness as he picked up his pace so that his strides matched her quick pace.

Looking at the beautiful landscape of District One, Indie prayed that she would still be here after the Reaping, that tomorrow wouldn't be her last day. She knew everyone was thinking the same thing but her fear was even more intensified. After all, her entire family had been through the Games (half had won and half had died) and so her entering them would certainly opt for some interesting entertainment.

* * *

_'Every second counts 'cause there's no second try. _

_So live like you'll never live it twice.'_


	3. One - 2

**CHAPTER 1.2**

_'I've lost everything and still have_

_Never given up.'_

* * *

Groaning, Indiana rolled out of Marvel's soft sheets and dragged her tired body into the bathroom. Splashing her face with cold water, she remembered that this was quite possibly her last day in District One, and she didn't want to waste it.

Dressing herself in athletic clothes, she realised it was only 6am. Marvel's snores filled the room and so she quietly snuck out of the room, not wishing to wake him.

Taking her frustration and fear out on the punching bag, Indie's mind blocked out everything apart from her fist against the bag and the correct punching techniques.  
By lunch, her knuckles were bruised and sore, and her dark thoughts were getting the best of her. It wasn't until Marvel had tracked her down and physically restrained her that she realised how exhausted she had become.

"What's wrong, squirt?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, irritation getting the best of her.

"Indie, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Don't make me say it out loud."

"It might help if you do."

"I don't want to." Indiana said stubbornly, turning her head away from him and trying to ignore the prick of tears.

"Say it. What are you so afraid of?" Marvel pushed, knowing that if she didn't get it out then it would eat away at her. Whilst he felt bad for pushing her, he knew it would be best for her in the end.

"I'm worried I'm going to die, Marvel! Is that what you want me to say? That I know everyone is feeling this way but I know how the Capitol works. I _know_ my name is in that bowl more than anybody else's, just for the thrill. And more than that, I'm scared that all my hard work will be for nothing and I'll end up just like my mother and father." Indie vented.

Instead of yelling at her friend, the blonde girl sunk to the floor and let out a small whimper, holding back the tears. Sinking to his knees beside her, Marvel pulled her tightly into his chest. No words were said between the two as the hug was all the comfort they needed.

Despite trying to convince her that everything was fine, Marvel was just as terrified as Indie was. He knew there was a 90% chance his friend would be going into the Games tomorrow, and he knew ther was nothing he could do to stop it.

Eventually, the sobs subsided and Marvel picked up the 5'2 girl who had fallen asleep in his arms before walking out of the Academy, leaving it behind forever.

* * *

"You know she loves you more than anything." Cashmere whispered to Marvel as they both stood in the doorway of Indie's grey and blue room.

The girl they herself was fast asleep in her bed, fists tightly clenching the sheets around her as visions played on her eyelids.

"I love her too. I don't know what I'll do if she gets chosen tomorrow." Marvel responded, eyes never leaving the slender figure in the bed.

"Me either. Gloss has spent the entire day tearing apart everything in the Training Room. We all know that bowl is rigged. I'd be shocked if she isn't chosen and if somebody else _does _get chosen, especially a wee one, we know she'd volunteer for them."

"What are we going to do? It's not as if I can volunteer for her."

"We hope. That's all we _can_ do. She's strong and she's skilled. Everyone in the Capitol loves her so she'd have loads of sponsors."

"She better make it."

"Come on. Let's go get some dinner." Cashmere placed her hand on Marvel's shoulder and pressed a motherly kiss to the side of his cheek, pulling the bedroom door closed behind them.

Whimpering in her sleep, Indie tried to force away the image of Marvel being impaled by a spear surrounded by thick, green trees.

* * *

_'I felt victim and I thought I_  
_Would never find the strength to do what I must do.'_


	4. One - 3

**CHAPTER 1.3**

_'You know more than they could know._

_Of all that I've been through._

_And that I've only come this far_

_Because of You.'_

* * *

Seeping through the half-drawn curtains, the harsh glare of sunlight rudely awoke the sleeping girl. Kicking Marvel for not closing them properly, she sat up upon feeling the cold side of an empty bed. Running water sounded from the adjoined bathroom and the absence of Marvel suggested he was in the shower, ensuring he looked his best for the Reaping, as was expected.

District One's Reaping didn't start until 1pm but the District was already awake and preparing for the big day - excited to see whom their 'lucky champions' would be. A feast would be thrown in their honour and the whole District would attend.

Five minutes later, the shower stopped running and Marvel's wet head popped round the door.

"There's still hot water, don't worry." Marvel joked upon seeing the sombre expression on his best friend's face. "You alright, Indie?"

His body appeared as he took a step closer, the bottom half of him clad in a light pink, fluffy towel.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. Love you, Marv. I don't know what I'd do without you." Indiana smiled up at him.

"Love you too, Shorty. Now get in the shower because you stink," he scrunched you his nose in faux disgust and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Marvel's mother had come over whilst Indie was washing, bringing with her a beautiful dress and some cosmetics for Indie's final Reaping.

"I can do your hair for you, if you'd like." Mrs Kentwell offered.

Ever since her first Reaping, Mrs Kentwell had always helped her get ready as Cashmere and Gloss had to leave early to go to the Justice Building; a downside to being a Victor and a Mentor.

Over the years, Mrs Kentwell had become like a second mother to the orphaned girl, with Cashmere becoming her first. Knowing that this could quite possible be the last time she would see the kind, elderly face of the woman broke Indiana. However, she smiled and tried to pretend she was happy. Mrs Kentwell had enough to worry about this morning without dealing with an emotional breakdown.

Pulling the dress on over her head, Indiana ran her hand down the white silk dress, a baby blue ribbon tied around the waist and matching the little blue pumps on her feet. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a braided bun, a few strands left loose to frame her face.

"It makes you look innocent and feminine. That way, if you do get picked, people will underestimate you." Mrs Kentwell smirked.

Due to her caring nature, it was easy to forget that Marvel's mother had been born and raised in District One - until she said comments like that.

"Thank you. I look beautiful." Indie whispered, voice thick with emotion.

"You always do."

Turning around, Indie hugged the woman tightly, smiling at the familiar smell of jasmine and honey. A smell that reminded her of family that she wasn't ready to lose.

* * *

The time for the Reaping had finally arrived, and Indiana and Marvel trudged towards the Square where the Reaping was always held. Silence filled the space between them but their hands were tightly clasped together and that was all the support they needed; each other's strength.

As they reached the Square, the pair were forced to part ways to register and stand in their separate sections. Before parting, Marvel placed a swift kiss to her soft cheek and went to stand with his peers. Getting over shock, Indiana spotted a friend in her section and hurried to stand next to her. The two girls shared an acknowledging smile that looked more like a grimace but no words were exchanged.

No one ever spoke at the Reaping.

Iris quickly turned her attention back to the front, patiently awaiting for the Reaping to begin; she was one of the District members that wanted to get chosen for the Games. Paloma, District One's escort, tottered onto the stage wearing ridiculous heels and put on the annual Reaping video that they were forced to watch.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! As usual, ladies first." Paloma screeched, way too excited.

Rolling her eyes, Indie hoped Paloma would hurry up and choose the names so that the Reaping could be over quickly.

"Indiana Evans."

Forcing her features into a look of neutrality, Indie held her head up high and forced herself to be calm. Despite her years of training, nothing could prepare Indie for having to actually murder young children. As Indie stood next to Paloma on the stage, she let out a breath of relief when she heard who the male tribute was.

"Finn Maxwell."

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The whole town square started muttering and whispering at the shock of someone volunteering for an eighteen year old tribute. Trying to remain calm, Indie dug her fingernails into her palm and looked straight into the crowd as the volunteer climbed onto the stage and gave his name.

"Marvel Kentwell."

* * *

_'They could take away most anything_

_And I don't think it'd matter much_

_No I don't think it'd matter but_

_I don't think I could make it without you.'_


	5. One - 4

**CHAPTER 1.4 **

_'Oh, wake me up I'm dreaming._

_Losing it all in the blink of an eye._

_I'm not ready to say goodbye.'_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, District One's tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Nobody clapped. Nobody knew how to react to their two tributes stood high on the stage before them. The entire of District One cherished Indiana Summers, and adored the tight-knit bond between her and Marvel, and now both of them were being tossed into the Games. Together.

Peacekeepers, dressed in white, ushered the two tributes into the Justice Building and into separate rooms, prohibiting any communication between them. Slamming the door shut behind them, the Peacekeepers left Indiana alone with her thoughts.

"You have two minutes," a Peacekeeper pushed someone through the door.

"Jamie." Indiana whispered upon seeing her mentor and threw herself into his arms.

"Your aunt and uncle obviously can't be here to talk to you but they're waiting on the train for you." Jamie said softly, tucking a strand behind the young girl's ear.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Jamie. I don't just mean teaching me how to fight, but teaching me how to survive. I'm just sorry I'm not going to be able to put those skills to use-." Indie rambled, already forming a plan in her head about how her Games would go.

"Indiana, listen to me. District One isn't prepared to lose either of you and we all know you'll refuse to let the other die but please, promise me that you will never give up. None of us can bear to see you give up. You have to fight."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Maybe you won't have to. Just don't give up. Even if you lose Marvel, keep fighting."

Before Indiana had the chance to tell Jamie how much she'd miss him, two Peacekeepers entered the room and dragged Jamie away, barely giving him the chance to shout a quick goodbye over his broad shoulder.

The shuffling sound of feet alerted a tearful Indiana to the fact that she had more visitors and this time she turned to face the door before it opened. A sombre Mr and Mrs Kentwell entered the room. Sobbing, Mrs Kentwell pulled Indiana in for a tight hug, crying into the girl's shoulder whilst Mr Kentwell rubbed his wife's shoulders soothingly.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to the pair of you. You were meant to grow old together." Mrs Kentwell blubbered, causing Mr Kentwell to let out a warning _'shh_', attempting to silence his wife's hysterical ramblings.

Tears leaked out the side of the teenager's sad blue eyes as she looked at the couple who had contributed to her upbringing. Mr Kentwell wrapped his arms around his two girls and held them tight as they both cried.

"Now, now, Pretty Girl. Don't cry." Mr Kentwell soothed, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How am I supposed to say goodbye to you both? To my aunt and uncle? To Marvel?"

"Everything will be okay. We'll see you again soon." Mrs Kentwell gave her a watery smile. "Especially if Marvel has his way."

Important conversations being interrupted was beginning to grow tedious and Indiana couldn't help the sob escape her throat as Marvel's parents were shoved from the room.

"Wait, no, please. I'm not done. Five more minutes!" Indie pleaded, refusing to let go of Mrs Kentwell's hand.

"Your time is up," the Peacekeeper said in a monotone voice.

No!" The blue eyed girl screamed, her hand slipping from Mrs Kentwell's as she's pushed back into the room. "I love you!"

Tripping over the worn rug on the floor, Indiana stumbled but regained her balance as a singular Peacekeeper entered the room and announced it was time to leave before gripping her right arm tightly, escorting her out of the building.

The residents of District One were still stood in the square but now the civilians and children had merged together, families finding one another in the small moment of time the tributes were given to themselves in the Justice Building. All of them watched as the pair of tributes were marched towards the Capitol train.

Usually everyone would be cheering for the 'chosen ones' but the atmosphere was just depressing.

The sun bounced off the silver of the sleek train, blinding Indiana as she struggled to make her legs move towards it. Luckily, the grip on her arm was keeping her upright and reminding her that she had to put on a brave face. The entirety of Panem would be watching her. She could not let anyone see a sliver of weakness.

* * *

Following the trail of voices, Indiana wandered into the dining cart and was greeted by Paloma, Gloss and Cashmere.

"Marvel's in his room. Would you like me to show you to your own?" Paloma smiled kindly at the female tribute, knowing her as the sweetheart of the Capitol.

Cashmere and Gloss were huddled together on a love-seat comforting each other. Cashmere had her head buried in her brother's chest and was attempting to muffle her sobs but the heartbreaking sound still carried to Indiana's ears. She had never heard her Aunt cry, not even when she was explaining what had happened to her parents.

Forcing a smile onto her face, the eighteen year old took up Paloma's offer of being shown to her room. Taking one last glance at her aunt and uncle, Indiana finally made eye contact with her uncle and despite the blinding smile he gave her, she could see the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"That one is yours, obviously." Paloma stood in front of a door and pointed at the one with _'District One Female'_ on it.

"We know you're not on the train for long but we like you to be comfortable, and be able to have a place where you can be alone and collect yourself."

"Thank you, Paloma."

"Anytime, Sweetie."

Walking down the hallway, Paloma's heels clicked along the polished floor. Waiting until the obnoxious sound had disappeared, Indiana slipped into the room that temporarily belonged to Marvel.

"Hey there, you. That was kind of a stupid thing to do."

"Not now, Indie."

"Marv, what's wrong?" Indiana questioned, her tone becoming more serious to match Marvel's own tone.

"Leave me alone, Indiana. Just go away, please." Marvel snapped, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Backing out of the room, unable to form a response, Indiana scurried into her room and collapsed onto the bed. Some part of her couldn't stop the nagging thought that Marvel was pushing her away because he had already planned to distance himself in order to make winning the Games easier.

Turning her head to the left to stare out the window, Indiana watched as District One disappeared; the last time she would get to see it and all its glory.

* * *

_'I just want a little more time._

_Little more time._

_Little more time.'_


	6. One - 5

**CHAPTER 1.5**

_'Said some things last night in the heat of the moment. _

_You always forgive. _

_How could I forget.'_

* * *

"There it is!" Paloma squealed when the Capitol came into view an hour later.

Strolling up to the window, Marvel stood next to Paloma, gawking at the lavish sight of the Capitol. Remaining seated, Indiana couldn't help but roll her eyes at Paloma; a woman who _lived_ in the Capitol. Due to her aunt and uncle being Victors, Indie had been to the Capitol countless times. When they had to visit the Capitol on Victor or Mentor business, Indiana was dragged along with them.

As a result, she had become rather close with other Victors, such as Finnick and Johanna. Everyone doted on her as they had watched her grow and she had been officially branded 'The Capitol's Sweetheart.'

Indiana used to enjoy visiting the Capitol and seeing how different their culture was compared to the culture of District One. However, considering the circumstances of the visit, Indiana wasn't jumping for joy at the prospect of spending time in the Capitol.

"Alright, you two, remember to smile and wave. Act like it's an honour to be here." Gloss informed his two tributes, instantly switching into Mentor mode.

"Honoured? We're expected to be honoured?! They're going to pamper us to be slaughtered. All they want to see from us is our death! So long as we make a good show of it!" Indiana scoffed in disgust.

"Indie, don't." Cashmere said sharply, refusing to meet her niece's eyes. Since Indiana had gotten on the train, neither her aunt or uncle would look at her. "None of us have much of a choice in this. Believe me when I say that neither of us want you to go through this but considering you have to, Gloss and I are going to make damn sure we can get one of you through it."

"Exactly. _One_ of us. Make sure it's Marvel."

Storming off the train, Indiana was greeted with the frenzied screams of a cheering crowd. Quickly catching up with the shorter girl, Marvel slipped his hand in hers as they walked to the Tribute's Building - their home for the last week of their life.

* * *

"You did wonderfully. Everybody loved you." Paloma simpered as she led the two tributes into a sterile, white room. "I'm going to track down your stylists whilst you two wait here until you're called. They're just going to clean you up a bit."

Paloma dashed out of the room leaving the two best friends alone, both stood on opposite sides of the room and neither looking at the other.

"Did you really mean what you said on the train?" Marvel said bluntly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled on them.

"W-what?" Indiana stuttered, taken aback.

"About making sure I'm the one that comes out of the arena."

"Of course I did. I can make arrangements with the other mentors and convince them to get you more sponsors. I don't know what I'd do without you, I wouldn't be able to live without my best friend at my side."

"And you think I can?!" Marvel bellowed, causing Indiana to flinch as his voice echoed throughout the room. "Are you really that blind? Do you honestly think I could carry around the guilt of knowing you died and I lived. You had no right to do that! No right to already leave me.." Marvel trailed off, pulling his best friend in for a hug when words failed him.

"I'm sorry." Indiana mumbled into his chest.

"Indie, there's something I need to tell you before everything gets hectic and we don't have a minute alone." Marvel pulled away and looked into her sky blue eyes.

"Of course, Marvel. You can tell me anything."

"I-"

"We're ready for you now," a voice interrupted before Marvel could make his declaration.

Adorned in white suits and extreme makeup, a man and woman stood in the doorway, staring at the two tributes. Marvel shook his head at himself before walking over to the man as instructed. Casting one last look at Indiana, regret shining in his eyes, he sighed before disappearing behind a hidden door

* * *

_'And I'm tryin'_

_Not to push you too much_

_Yeah I'm tryin'_

_But it's not good enough.'_


	7. One - 6

**CHAPTER 1.6 **

_'Surely they will fall to their doom_

_Another inch closer, closer to the railin'_

_And nobody here is ever fooled.'_

* * *

Hours later, after some deep cleaning, painful waxing and serious plucking, Indiana was deemed worthy of being paraded around in front of the Capitol. Red and raw, Indiana felt sympathetic towards the tributes from the lesser Districts due to the fact that the preparing process would be more arduous and painful for them because they didn't have access to the same luxuries that District One was privileged enough to have.

Indiana's stylist, Phoenix, was an eccentric man with kind eyes and soft hands, introducing himself with a dazzling smile. Hovering around the teenage girl, inspecting her hair and makeup, he decided that everything was perfect and instructed her to close her eyes. A silky fabric was pulled over her head and the material brushed against her now hairless body.

"Open." Phoenix demanded, smiling at his masterpiece.

Cracking open her eyes, Indiana let out an involuntary gasp upon seeing her reflection in the elaborate mirror. Indiana Summers had been replaced with a beautiful, silver goddess.

Phoenix had dressed her in a silver dress covered in glitter and jagged, encrusted with silver diamonds and caused her appear as if she was shimmering when the light hit her. The sides were cut out and it has a slit on one side, showing enough skin to be teasing but keeping Indiana modest; a matching jagged diamond choker was clasped around her neck and a dark silver tiara sat atop her head. Blonde beach curls with silver glitter sprayed throughout fell over her left shoulder, and the silver stilettos made the 5'3 girl look far taller than she truly was. Phoenix had created a vision.

"We wanted to stick to the luxury theme whilst also making you look fierce. Also, we don't want the niece of two Victors to look ridiculous." Phoenix explained, smiling fondly at the girl.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Indiana smiled back at him. "You're extremely talented."

"Thank you, Indiana."

"Come along." Paloma singed, sticking her head around the door. "Wow, Indie, you look stunning. You're going to attract a lot of male sponsors."

Red painted Indiana's cheeks as she awkwardly laughed along before shimmying out the door and towards the chariots.

* * *

Spotting her best friend, Indiana hurried over to his tall form, ignoring the eyes of fellow tributes that followed her. Marvel was covered in a silver toga made of a similar material to Indiana's dress and the wreath on his head was made from jagged, dark silver metal. He looked like a god.

Upon seeing his best friend, Marvel's eyes widened in shock and he had to remind himself on how to breathe evenly. "Y-you look-wow. Have you seen yourself?"

Blushing, Indiana rolled her eyes at her friend. "Whatever, dork. Have you made any allies yet?"

"I was just talking to the pair from Two as we're obviously going to be allies and they seem like good contenders. Surprisingly, the female is smaller than you but she _is_ only 17."

"Shut up." Indiana glared, punching him lightly on his bare arm.

"Alright, you two. Up on the chariot. Remember, smile and wave."

Climbing on to the chariot, with the assistance of Marvel's arm, Indiana took the moment to quickly survey the other tributes. After the count of three, Marvel and Indiana were the first Tributes to be met with the screams of the Capitol when their chariot rolled down the walkway.

Wrapping an arm around his partner's waist, Marvel smiled down at her as she blew kisses to the crowd, a fake smile plastered on her beautiful face. Exactly as she had been trained to do.

A couple minutes later, gasps joined in with the delighted screams and tilting her head to glance up at the large screens, Indiana noticed flames were coming from the back of the chariots.

District 12 - the coal miners. _How droll_, she thought to herself.

Reciting the annual Tribute Parade speech, President Snow dismisses the chariots and watched as his latest chess pieces rolled away.

* * *

"Did you see District 12?" Marvel asked once his feet were back on solid ground.

"Yes."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know and I don't particularly care. It's not as if they're going to last very long. They're from Twelve."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Marvel, stop. Look at them; the boy is petrified and the girl's hands are shaking. They're not going to make it past the Bloodbath so stop worrying about then." Indiana pointed out, noting the little quirks and mannerisms that allowed her to make the assumption that the tributes were faking their calmness.

Turning to face the blond boy from Twelve, Marvel smirked when he visibly gulped and looked away.

"See?"

Indiana's attention was taken away from Marvel's response when a splash of gold flashed in her eye. Turning towards the source, her eyes connected with a pair of piercing blue ones. Taking in the entirely of his face, she noticed it was the beautiful brute from District Two. He had the build of a warrior; his blond hair styled perfectly, his body could be likened to that of a god, and his arms were possibly bigger than Indiana's body.

Catching her obvious staring, Cato winked at the stunning woman, his perfectly pink lips twisting into a smirk.

"Are we ready to go back? These heels are killing me." Indie pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at Phoenix, who then led them to the elevators.

Because Indiana had the most unfortunate luck, District Two and their stylists joined them in the confined space. Squashed next to the male tribute from Two, she let out a (masked) deep breath when she realised how close they were - their bodies pressed against each other.

Luckily, the elevator ride didn't last long as District One was the first stop but Indiana stupidly turned her head to look at the pair of eyes gazing after her, causing the two pairs of blue eyes to connect once more.

Shaking her head so as to rid herself of tempting thoughts, Indiana hurried over to the room labelled _'District One: Female Tribute'_, desperate to be rid of the glitz and glam.

"Don't take too long. Your mentors want you to sit down and watch the Reaping with them in half an hour." Paloma, who had recently been enjoying a glass of wine, called after the tributes.

Stripping out of her dress, the young girl grabbed a towel and decided to treat herself to a hot shower. Letting the steaming water wash over her, she wished she was able to stay in there forever, dreading the moment she would have to face her aunt and uncle.

* * *

_'They spend everything that they've ever harnessed_

_Now tell me, how is your happy home?_

_I smile and wave.'_


	8. One - 7

**CHAPTER 1.7**

_'Feels like a lifetime._

_Just tryna get by._

_While we're dying inside._

_I've done a lot of things wrong.'_

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Indiana exhaled methodically before ensuring her wet hair was tightly secured in the tight French plaits before taking a step out of her room and steeling herself to talk to her aunt and uncle for the first time since her outburst on the train. As she rounded the corner, she saw four other people seated on the plush sofa – people Indiana wasn't expecting to see on her first evening in the Tribute Tower. Brutus and Enobaria stood to greet the girl whilst their two tributes remained seated.

"There she is! We've all been waiting for you. I forgot how long you take in the shower." Gloss joked, attempting to keep the atmosphere in the room light.

"Hey, kiddo." Brutus greeted, kissing the young girl on the cheek when he noticed how stiff she was.

"It's nice to see you, Brutus."

"Yeah, it's been a while, kid. It's a shame that we're meeting under these circumstances."

Unable to do anything other than offer a tight-lipped smile, Indiana moved onto Enobaria, giving the scary woman a hug.

"We thought we'd watching the Reaping with Two. You know, because you're going to form an ally pack so it would be a good idea for you to get to know each other." Cashmere explained, shuffling closer to Gloss and patting the free seat next to her.

"It's a good idea." Marvel encouraged, introducing his tribute partner to Cato Hadley and Clove Heartwell.

Bonding instantly, the two girls struck up a conversation and discovered that they both found knife throwing to be therapeutic, before diving into a debate about the best holding technique. However, their conversation got interrupted when the Capitol anthem blared throughout the room and the emblem flickered onto the TV lighting up the previously blank screen.

"Welcome to the run-up of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. We've already met our tributes and some of them left quite an impression. I may have already picked my favourite. What about you, Claudius?" Caesar Flickerman opened, his cheerful tone matching his upbeat look.

"Most definitely, Caesar. There are certainly some interesting characters to chose from this year."

Rolling her eyes at their carefree demeanour, Indiana tried not to show irritated she was at the way Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were treating children's lives as if they were something trivial.

"As usual, we will be viewing the tribute's Reapings and the Tribute Parade. However, we've decided to shake things up a little this year and start with District Twelve. What a twist." Caesar let out an over-dramatic laugh.

Huddling closer to her best friend, Indiana rested her head on his shoulder as the Reaping of Twelve started playing for the entirety of Panem's viewing pleasure. In an interesting turn of events, Katniss Everdeen volunteered for the Games, in an effort to protect her sister. No one from Twelve ever volunteered – it was practically suicide. Peeta Mellark, on the other hand, looked rather pathetic next to his female partner.

District Eleven was after and when the female tribute trembled onto the stage, Indiana's stomach turned, A twelve year old with large, doe eyes stared at the crowd and looked as if she was about to burst into tears in front of her entire District. It was times like this when the Games went too far.

Tuning out the rest of the Reaping, bored by the lesser Districts, Indiana was comforted when Marvel's warm hand slipped into her own. At least he was still by her side again, just like he had promised he would always be.

Focusing on Clove's Reaping, the younger girl stood on stage with a completely blank face, devoid of any emotion. Indiana had to admit it was an impressive display of strength. Enobaria clapped her tribute on the back, causing the seventeen-year-old to let out a proud smirk.

However, when it came to the boy's turn, Cato name was not the one called out. The moment the tribute's name was called out, a loud voice volunteered. The men in the eighteen section parted to allow Cato to barge his way to the front; his build bigger than those around him.

Turning to gauge Cato's reaction, Indiana was shocked to find that his eyes were already trained on her, hoping to see intimidation on her face. Raising her eyebrows, she showed him just how _'impressed_' she was by it.

Her cockiness quickly faded when the District One emblem flashed on TV, a lump forming in her throat. Indiana watched as the TV version of herself straightened up upon hearing her name called, marching over to the stage with some form of determination. Marvel gripped her hand tighter when Finn's name was called and Marvel shoved people out of the way, volunteering with slight desperation. Once the Tribute Parade ended, the TV turned itself off and the lights flickered back on.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed." Cashmere announced, kissing the top of her niece's head.

The other three Mentor's agreed, bidding their tributes a goodnight and warning them to get plenty of rest due to the fact that training was set to begin in the morning.

"Cato, man, that was an impressive Reaping." Marvel praised once the Mentors had dispersed.

"Likewise. Doesn't your District have rules against volunteering though?" Cato replied before the two males launched into a conversation about their training at the Academies, both trying to one-up the other.

"Personally, I thought Clove was far better than the pair of you combined." Indiana interjected, causing her and Clove to laugh at the astonished looks on their partner's faces.

* * *

As the hours passed and the sky darkened, the conversation shifted from fighting stances and weapons to life at home.

"You two seem pretty close. Are you a couple? Is that why you volunteered?" Clove gestured between the pair from One before catching herself. "Sorry if that's invasive."

"Definitely not," the two said simultaneously, a reflex they had developed over the years after being asked numerous times.

Cato raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We've been best friends forever." Indiana explained.

"I'm sorry you two are here together." Clove said sincerely, face turning grave at the information.

"It's getting late and I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to bed." Marvel stood and stretched, cutting the awkward tension as he did so.

"Great idea." Clove agreed, jumping up and collecting her possessions.

"I think you're extremely brave for getting through this." Cato whispered in the blonde's ear once their allies were out of earshot.

As a young boy growing up, Cato had become accustomed to seeing Indiana Summers on his TV screen. She was always stood by her aunt and uncle's side whenever they visited the Capitol and he had managed to learnt all about her past, her personality and bravery, and could understand why she was deemed the Capitol's Sweetheart.

"Thank you," she whispered back, rather surprised at his compassion.

"Well... goodnight." Cato said awkwardly.

In a moment of short thinking, Indiana reached up and hugged him quickly before rushing off to her room, unaware of the heated blue eyes following her form.

* * *

_'You know I._

_I'm afraid of change._

_Guess that's why we stay the same.'_


	9. One - 8

**CHAPTER 1.8**

_'Who will light the fire._

_That I need to survive?_

_Who will be the life blood,_

_Coursing through my veins?'_

* * *

Horrendous screeching rang in Indiana's ears as Cashmere barged into her room, attempting to wake her niece.

"Indie, I love you but I swear, if you don't get your ass out of bed right now, I will murder you before you even start the Games," the shrill voice of her aunt continued, before the older woman whacked Indiana with a pillow.

Groaning and cursing her aunt under her breath, the exhausted eighteen-year-old dragged herself from the comforting sheets and crawled towards the shower.

Once she was clean and more alert, she re-entered the bedroom to discover her outfit for the day had been laid out on the bed. It was simple and athletic, consisting of a black and red shirt with a silver 1 printed on the shoulder and black leggings with a silver stripe running down the side. Black trainers had been placed at the foot of the bed to top it off.

"Ah, she rises." Gloss chuckled when his niece stalked over to the elevator, ignoring the table full of breakfast foods. "Today is all about showing the other tributes not to mess with you. Show them a sliver of what you can do but not your full potential." Gloss informed the tributes stood on either side of him.

"Make sure you spend most of your time with Two to ensure you inform the other Tributes that the Career Pack is as strong as ever." Cashmere added.

Nodding along whilst barely paying attention, Indiana was grateful when the elevator came to a stop at the Training level and she could escape.

"Oh and Indie, make sure you keep your smart mouth shut." Cashmere warned, a teasing glint in her brown eyes.

Luckily, the elevator door closed and Cashmere disappeared before Indiana was able to demonstrate just how smart her mouth could be.

* * *

Hoping to strategise with Marvel before Training began, Indiana turned to face him only to sigh with exasperation when she noticed he had already run off.

"Good morning, _Clover._" Indiana smirked, emphasising the nickname with glee.

"Ha. Ha, Little Miss Wise Ass. You just wait until we're allowed to spar, I'll get you back for that." Clove warned, scowling at the blonde.

"But you're so cute and dainty." Indiana continued teasing.

Instead of issuing another death threat, Clove just laughed along. "Under different circumstances, I think we would've become friends."

Once District Twelve finally bothered to arrive and everyone had been debriefed on the rules and regulations, Indiana decided she would begin with the knot tying station whilst the other three Careers (predictably) headed straight for the weapons.

From her position, Indiana scoped out the competition whilst her fingers nimbly worked through the various knots. Clove was extremely talented with knives, which wasn't surprising due to her small and agile frame. Marvel was throwing spears at far away targets with accurate precision.

The female tribute from Five was identifying all the different plants that could appear in the arena without making a single mistake. Katniss Everdeen had yet to attempt wielding a weapon but the glances she kept giving the archery station piqued Indiana's attention. Glimmer, District Four's tribute, was attempting to use the bow but was comically failing because she was blatantly gawking at Cato, thus missing the target by miles.

And then there was Cato.

Cato Hadley's choice of weapon was a sword and he clearly knew how to handle it. His muscular arms flexed with every powerful swipe and the veins in his arms became more defined as he strained against the trainer's blows. Feeling more than one pair of eyes on him, Cato glanced over his shoulder and caught Indiana's gaze on him. Winking at her, the smug bastard smirked when her cheeks flushed and she dropped the knot, becoming more flustered.

Attempting to keep some of her dignity intact (and her mind off of Cato), Indiana wandered over to the sparring station and within fifteen minutes, she had the trainer pinned to the mat. The man had nothing on Jamie's skills.

Deciding to make good on her earlier promise, Clove climbed into the ring and smirked at her opponent. Thirty minutes passed before Indiana finally managed to get Clove on her knees. Surrendering to the older girl, both Clove and Indiana collapsed onto the mat in exhaustion. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck but Indiana couldn't summon the strength to brush it away.

"Nice footwork." Indie panted out, gulping down the bottle of water that had been placed near her head.

"Mean right hook." Clove huffed, a bruise already blooming on her cheekbone.

Dragging each other up off the floor, they leaned on one another as they limped towards the elevator doors. However, the sound of her name being called had Indiana turning around to watch Cato catch up with them.

"You're sparring with me tomorrow."

It wasn't a request.

"Fine." Indiana said with narrowed eyes, attempting to seem intimidating but her tired face didn't make her seem very threatening.

Chuckling at the poor girl, Cato slung her over his shoulders and carried her into the elevator, ignoring her pleas to put her down. Waiting for Clove and Marvel to join them, Cato held the door open by jamming his foot between the two doors.

"Nice ass." Indiana joked but not truly.

"You too," he chuckled, hiking her up a little higher when their allies entered the elevator.

Silence fell over the group when the metal machine began ascending. Deciding they would remain on their separate floors and have an early night, Marvel and Indiana got off on their floor, leaving Cato and Clove behind.

A sharp tap on her ass caused Indiana to spin back around, throwing an accusatory glare at the male in the elevator. Clove was biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh whilst Cato was innocently gazing up at the ceiling, pretending that his hand hadn't connected with Indiana's backside.

* * *

_'I need to know that I'm still alive._

_Someone give me a telephone call._

_I need to hear a human sound.'_


	10. One - 9

**CHAPTER 1.9**

_'I mind that you're leaving me behind, why?_

_Cut me off the feelings dry, lie._

_Tell me that we're doing fine.'_

* * *

Nerves coursed through Indiana as she watched the clock hand tick by. In just an hour, the Tribute Interviews would take place and 23 teenagers would have their last night of freedom.

Over the duration of the week, the girl from One and the boy from Two had had numerous sparring matches – every single one had ended in a draw. She was too quick for him and wore him out and he was too strong for her to take him down. If they were the last two in the arena, it would be difficult to determine who would become the Victor.

In the evenings, the Career pack settled down in the living area of District One's floor and wasted the hours by discussing the first thought that entered their heads. Since arriving at the Capitol, Marvel and Indiana hadn't had a single conversation between the two of them since that short moment before the Tribute Parade. In fact, they hadn't even been in a room together alone.

Slipping into her interview dress, Indiana shimmied in the light in order to watch her long, golden dress shimmer.

"You look gorgeous, Sweetheart." Cashmere fawned, gazing at her niece lovingly. "Your parents would be proud."

"Are you proud? Proud that I'm holding my head up high whilst I wait to die?" Indie scoffed, breaking the moment between her and her aunt, especially when her lip wobbled.

Her hands began trembling when she saw the tearful look on Cashmere's voice.

"Honey, please. If your uncle and I had the power to stop this, we would. But, it's out of our control so please, just try. For us." Cashmere pleaded, grasping the younger blonde's hands tightly.

"What happens if I win? I become just like you and Uncle Gloss; destined to spend the rest of my life doing Snow's bidding. I'll have to watch my children get sacrificed and have them believe it was for the greater good!"

Pulling her niece in for a tight hug, Cashmere pressed a kiss to the top of her head, mindful of her curls.

"I know this is hard for you, I've been here, remember? I know you lost your parents – I lost my sister and brother-in-law. I can't bear to watch you go through this and it will be the biggest fight of your life, literally, but I will try my damn hardest to make sure you come home to me."

"I don't want to die."

"You won't." Cashmere said stubbornly. "Now, dry those eyes but don't smudge your makeup otherwise Phoenix will have both our heads. Put on your brave face and don't show anyone how scared you are."

"Being scared is a part of being human."

"Then make sure you don't show that you're human. After all, no one else in this blasted place is."

* * *

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Cato teased, eyes following Indiana as she walked down the brightly-lit hallway.

Since that day in the elevator, the pair of them had exchanged teasing touches and prolonged eye contact. The tension between the pair of them grew each day. In a highly un-ladylike gesture, Indiana flipped him the bird whilst flashing some of her leg through the slit in her dress before brushing past him and standing before Clove.

"I've seen mutts that look better than you," she joked, tilting her head to the side so as to speak to the man behind her.

"I love your dress." Clove gushed, brushing a hand on the slinky fabric.

The floor length dress was simplistic but clung to her body in places that made it borderline sensual. The neckline was modest but the slit was high, leaving little to the imagination. A simple gold choker was clasped around her neck and her make-up had been left natural with a slight shimmer.

"Yours is amazing." Indiana complimented.

The short black dress seemed simple enough until Clove moved and it lit up in a gold-rust colour. It flared out at the bottom, like a little summer dress but more elegant. Turning to acknowledge her tribute partner when she heard him join them, Indiana appreciated how handsome he looked in his suit – something she had never seen him wear in the thirteen years of their friendship.

"You look nice," she said casually, hoping that she wouldn't get ignored as per usual.

"T-thanks, y-you-."

Caesar Flickerman announced marvel's name and he jogged over to the edge of the stage before being led onto it by a stage director.

"You look breath taking." Cato whispered in Indiana's ear, standing right behind her.

Whirling around to face him, her insult died on her tongue once she realised how close his face was to her own. She could see the various shades of blue in his eyes.

"You look good too," she replied honestly, breath coming out short.

"Nervous?"

"Not at all. It's not like this is my first interview."

Her laughter died in her throat when her name was called, and she was reminded that this was quite possibly the last interview she would ever give. Inhaling deeply, she slid a calm façade onto her face before strolling onto the stage, a slight sway to her hips. Smiling at the crowd, she blew them all a kiss and knew her fake confidence was winning them over when the volume of their cheers increased.

"Indiana Summers, the Capitol's Sweetheart. I can't tell you how nice it is to have you back on this stage. How are you enjoying your time in the Capitol?" Caesar asked, big grin plastered on his make-up-covered face (he was wearing more than Indiana was).

"Truthfully, it's very different to my other visits," she giggled. "A lot less relaxing."

"Yes, there are some rather unfortunate circumstances surrounding your visit this time but as always, we're honoured you're here."

"I'm honoured to be here. After all, the Capitol is my second home." Indiana sighed sadly, prompting the audience to let a series of _'aw's'._

"Do you think you're prepared for tomorrow?"

"Personally, I don't believe anyone is ready until they're actually in that arena."

Clenching her fists to prevent them from trembling, Indiana hoped the cameras didn't pick up on the nerves and fear pumping through her blood.

"We don't have much time left but I have to ask. We've watched you grow and turn into the beautiful, young lady sat across from me today. Is there anyone special waiting for you back home?"

Heart clenching, Indiana's thoughts drifted to Marvel; the person that would've been worth fighting to come home to. Her best friend. But, he wasn't back home, safe and waiting. He was here with her.

"Nope, no special male presence in District One for me," she chuckled, acting coy and batting her eyelashes.

"Has anyone managed to catch your eye?" Caesar pressed, dying for some gossip.

Mind wandering towards a figure with piercing blue eyes and muscular arms, Indiana winked at Caesar as their time ran out. As soon as she was off the stage, her shoulders slumped forward and she let out a dry sob.

* * *

Marvel had feelings for someone.

And he had never told Indiana about it.

After freeing herself from the confines of her dress, Indiana had put some lounge-wear on and decided to watch the Tribute Interviews, in order to gain some insight into the people she would be fighting against tomorrow.

Clove had a twin sister that she was fighting to get home to.

Glimmer had attempted to appear sexy but came across as desperate and childish. However, Indiana couldn't bring herself to think snidely of it, if anything it was just sad because after all, Glimmer was still a child.

District Twelve had chosen to pretend that they were 'in love' so as to gain more sponsors. It was rather a clever tactic but due to coming from an outlying district, there wasn't much hope for either of them.

Cato's interview was the one that caught Indiana's attention the most. Due to prior conversations, Indiana was already aware that Cato had two younger sisters but she had learnt that his father was the reason he had volunteered for the Games; he had wanted to make him proud. Or, at least, that's what he had said during his Interview – that his father would probably be watching. Unfortunately, Cato had opted for the confident and cocky appeal, reinforcing the 'bloodthirsty brute' image that people had developed of him.

Marvel's proved to be the most difficult to watch. With just a few short sentences, he had managed to crush Indiana's heart. Over their long years of friendship, Indiana and Marvel had shared every little secret they had, no matter how embarrassing or terrible. Now, she had discovered that he had harboured a crush on someone for years, and he had never even mentioned it to her. But, that wasn't even the worst part.

When asked if he got along with his District partner, Marvel's response was, "I've not really spoken to her. She doesn't seem like the type of person I'd get along with, too stuck up."

The whole of Panem had heard him say that. Everyone back home; their classmates, their neighbours, his parents, everyone. Everyone heard him dismiss their relationship as if they hadn't been friends since they were five years old.

Holding back the flood of angry tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes, a rapt knock pulled her out of her dark thoughts and she was forced to put on a neutral face as she answered the door to her bedroom. Luckily, the person stood on the other side of the door was just the person she wanted to see.

* * *

_'Every time I try to hit you up._

_You leaving me on read._

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Is this the end?'_


	11. One - 10

**CHAPTER 1.10**

_'Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you._

_But ain't nobody need you like I do._

_I know there's others that deserve you.'_

* * *

"Hey, you." Gloss said softly, giving his niece a sympathetic smile as he entered the room.

"Hi..." Tears welled in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." Gloss comforted, sitting beside her on the bed and pulling her in for a hug upon noticing the pain in her tone.

"H-he." Indiana choked out, the words sticking in her throat.

"I know, Indie. I know it hurts but you'll move past this."

"You mean because come tomorrow, I'll have to fight him to the death?" Indiana whimpered. "We told each other everything. At least, that's what I thought. And then he humiliated me! Everyone back home would have seen that! Everyone in Panem!"

"Listen to me, you need to bottle that rage and use it in the arena tomorrow. But, that's not why I'm here."

"You're not here to give me tips?"

"Of course not. You don't need them. I _know_ you'll win. I'm here to give you this." Gloss pulled a small package out of his pocket.

Unfolding the wrappings, he pulled out a beautiful silver locket, that when unlocked had a picture of Indiana's mother and father on their wedding day on the left and Cashmere and Gloss on the other.

"I was informed to give this to you when you needed it the most, or your wedding day. Your mother was _very_ strict about that. Anyway, there's a letter for you as well. I'll leave you alone to read it but before I go; your aunt and I love you so very much and we're honoured to have been given the chance to raise you. When you enter that arena, we'll be with you every step of the way."

"I love you too, Uncle Gloss. Thank you for raising me, and doing a great job of it."

Placing the letter on the nightstand, Indiana decided she would read it in the morning before entering the arena as she wasn't in the right frame of mind to see whatever was written inside. Deciding that she needed a good night's rest to clear her head, she began getting ready for bed but another knock on the door ruined her plans. Opening the door, Indiana came face to face with a frustrated Cato, who looked as if he was waging a war inside his own head.

"Did you want to come in?" She asked, widening the door invitingly.

"If you don't mind," he mumbled in response, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Are you alright?" Indie questioned, attempting to diffuse the weird tension that had built between them immediately.

"I don't know. I wasn't even sure I was going to come up here but then I remembered you in that dress and I saw what Marvel said, and I knew that would've hurt you. He should count himself lucky that I didn't come up here and beat him. Little shit. Too blind to see what's right in front of him." Cato rambled to himself, running his hands through his hair.

"Cato." Indiana cut him off, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Words stopped coming out off his mouth, Cato glanced between the hand on his arm and the lips of the woman before him. Self-consciousness crept in and Indiana went to remove her hand but the strong man gripped it and used it to pull her closer to him.

"I know we've only known each other for a week but it feels like it's been much longer." Cato whispered before crashing his lips against her soft, pink ones.

"Wait, what are we doing? We're going in that arena tomorrow and no amount of feelings will change that." Indiana tried reasoning, pushing him away slightly.

"All the more reason to be doing this then." Cato argued back, leaning forward.

Deciding he was right, Indiana knew she had only one more night to act impulsively and so she stood on her tiptoes and met his lips with her own. Deepening the kiss, Cato fell back on the bed, dragging the small blonde with him.

* * *

The blonde couple were too busy enjoying their last night alive together, too wrapped up in the other person, that they failed to notice when Indiana's bedroom door cracked open slightly. It closed almost immediately after.

Walking back to his room with anger and pain etched on his features, Marvel felt his heart shatter into pieces with every step he took. Slamming the door shut, he slid down to the floor and buried his face into his hands. He _should've_ been happy. His plan of pushing away Indiana had worked after all. So, why did it hurt so much to see her with somebody else?

* * *

_'Sat in the corner of the room._

_Everything's reminding me of you._

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself,_

_You're happier, aren't you?_


	12. One - 11

**CHAPTER 1.11**

_'I hear your silent scream._

_Deep in your private dream._

_Two ways to go from here.'_

* * *

Yawning, Indiana groaned as she attempted to roll out of bed only to find herself pinned by two muscular arms. Snores poured out of Cato's slightly opened mouth and he looked so at peace that Indiana was reluctant to wake him. However, he had to sneak back into his room before anyone discovered that he had spent the night anywhere other than the comfort of his own bed.

"Cato, you need to wake up. C'mon. Up." Indiana tried to prod, poke and pinch him awake but nothing worked until the kicked him in the shin, trying not to put too much force into it.

"Fuck, woman! Your feet are freezing!"

"Sorry," she giggled quietly. "I had to wake you up somehow."

"You could've tried a nicer method." Cato wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, voice husky with sleep.

"Shut up. You need to leave before my aunt and uncle wake up and catch you in here."

"Fine, I'm going. I'm leaving. But, Indie, I meant what I said last night. I really do like you. Obviously it's not going work out but I needed you to know how I felt before we entered that arena." Cato said, hand resting on the doorknob and his shirt missing.

Crossing the room, Indiana pressed a final light kiss to his lips. "I like you too, I meant it also."

"I'll see you in the arena."

"I can't wait." Indiana replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shooting her a final gorgeous smirk, Cato took a good long look at the woman before him, clothed in nothing but a thin blanket before disappearing out the room.

* * *

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say right now." Cashmere huffed out a laugh, biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously. Tears glistened in her eyes but she did not let them fall. "Your uncle and I have every faith in you. We love you both so much, Sweetheart. You may be my niece but you'll always be my daughter in my heart. Now, I refuse to say goodbye because I know you're going to come out of this. I _know_ it."

Kissing the top of her niece's braids, Cashmere watched as the young woman she had raised and loved walked onto the jet. Nails digging into her palms, Indiana didn't look back.

The other three Careers had already made their way onto the jet, leaving the seat next to Cato free for her to sit in.

"Morning, Princess." Cato smirked, leaning over to whisper in the smaller girl's ear.

Ignoring the man beside her, Indiana struck up a conversation with Clove, completely ignoring Marvel. She had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Once all the tributes had arrived and seated themselves in the chair corresponding with their District number, the doors to the jet closed, taking away the last glimpse of real sunlight that the tributes would see. Once the jet was level in the sky, high above the Capitol, a woman dressed in white walked over to Marvel with an odd looking gadget in her hand. Injecting the needle into his arm, the woman said nothing as the gadget beeped and Marvel winced in unexpected pain.

"Cato, give me your hand." Indiana whispered when the woman began walking over to her.

"Why?" He whispered back.

Grabbing his hand without answering him, Indiana hid their intertwined fingers between them as she held out her left arm. Trying to ignore the stinging pain, the blonde watched as the little metal square in her arm lit up before disappearing from view. Almost immediately, the pain vanished. Cato remained silent until the woman was finished with him, moving onto Clove.

"What was that about, One?"

"I didn't know you cared, Two."

A bitch face was the only response she received.

"Alright, fine. I have a slight phobia of needles." Indiana admitted, ashamed.

After all, she was skilled with knives and had no fear of being stabbed with them. Instead of taunting her, Cato just nodded in understanding before returning his gaze to the metal panelling of the floor. At the end of the jet, Katniss was kicking up a fuss about the injection.

"What is that?" she demanded, staring at the woman with fear.

"Your tracker," the woman responded monotonously before jabbing the needle into Katniss' arm.

After the incident, Indiana decided it would be beneficial to keep one eye trained on the girl from Twelve, noting that she wasn't as docile as most tributes from outlying districts were. Unaware of the woman watching her, Katniss began comforting the young girl from Eleven, attempting to ease some of her fear. Unable to hear the words being spoken, Indiana didn't miss how some of tension in Rue's shoulders dissipated. Against her will, Indiana gained a minuscule amount of respect for the 'Girl On Fire' purely because of the kindness she had shown the frightened child. Something Indiana wished she could've done.

Once the jet had landed, the tributes were ushered into separate rooms so as to meet their stylists and be dressed in their weather appropriate suits. Looking down at her right hand, Indiana realised that Cato hadn't released it during the entire journey. Despite the situation, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

* * *

_'Like a frightened child._

_Fragile in spirit._

_Like a wind blowin' wild._

_No name you can give it.'_


	13. One - 12

**CHAPTER 1.12**

_'There are plenty ways you can hurt a man._

_And bring him to the ground._

_You can beat him.'_

* * *

Harsh sunlight attacked her eyes, blinding Indiana temporarily as blinked rapidly waiting for them to adjust to the new lighting. Placed in the middle of the Tribute Stands, the Cornucopia gleamed like a deadly trophy, reflecting sunlight into the tribute's eyes.

Glancing around at her surroundings, Indiana noticed Peeta Mellark was stood two places to her left, face contorted in pure terror. Little Rue was five to her right. Following her gaze, Indiana noticed she had her eyes trained on a pack lying near the mouth of the Cornucopia. Rue caught her gaze and Indiana shook her head, warning the young girl not to go through with the deadly plan. Sighing with relief when Rue nodded in understanding, Indiana turned her attention back to the game at hand. Much to her worry, she was unable to spot either of her allies. They must be situated on the other side of the Cornucopia.

**5!**

_Goodbye District One._

**4!**

_Goodbye Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss._

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**GO!**

Legs moving faster than her mind, Indiana's body hurtled towards the silver bow and arrow lying at the edge of the metal shelter, Indiana snatched a pack of knives as she passed. Sliding one out for protection until she reached the arrows, she threw the rest of the pack to Clove when the younger girl entered the Cornucopia. Quickly pulling one out, Clove jammed it into the neck of the nearest Tribute.

It only took ten minutes before the Bloodbath was over; not too long but not _too_ quick. Any of the remaining Tributes had fled the area near the Cornucopia, leaving it in the hands of the Career Pack.

Rummaging through the stash of supplies, Indiana discovered another pack of daggers and some water canteens. Stalking over to the small girl, Cato immediately began checking her over for any sign of injury. Assured that the blood on her skin didn't belong to her, he pecked her on the lips before wandering back to the others, leaving her bemused and stunned.

"Start looking for some sleeping bags, We're going to need them." Indiana yelled to whoever could hear her.

In the distance, someone replied with a simple, "okay."

"What do we even need sleeping bags for?" A nasal voice asked as Indiana wandered over to the group that had gathered in the opening of the Cornucopia.

Face scrunching in confusion (but it looked more like disgust), Indiana saw that the annoying, female tribute from District Four had joined the Career Pack.

"Because, you idiot, we need to stay warm during the night." Clove deadpanned, rolling her eyes at the lack of basic survival skills.

Thankfully, she was given an excuse to walk away when Indiana pulled out a pack of daggers and they had to assess which ones they wanted.

"What the hell is she doing with us?" Indiana whispered furiously to Clove. The Games had only started 15 minutes ago and the girl from One was already angry and frustrated.

"She took down a tribute that attempted to attack Cato, and so the guys decided she was Career Pack material, I guess."

"You mean they decided they liked the look of her." Indiana scoffed in disgust.

Sniggering at the comment, Clove snatched a knife out of Indiana's hand before replacing it with one that was a better fit for the length of her arm. Once they were satisfied that the daggers had been divvied up correctly, the two girls turned back to the ongoing conversation between the other three.

"But, can't we just start a fire?" Glimmer asked, watching as the two men of the Pack searched through the crates of supplies.

"Be my guest." Indiana said cheerfully, plastering on an angelic smile.

Clove choked on snuffled laughter.

"Play nice, Indie." Cato reprimanded before turning back to Glimmer. "No, you can't start a fire because the other tributes will be able to pinpoint your location and they will kill you."

"No offence, _Glitter_, but why are you even here? If I recall correctly, you only received a 6 in your evaluation. That's not exactly Career Pack material." Indiana stated.

"It's Glimmer! And Cato wants me here, don't you, Cato?"

Instead of responding, Cato acted as if he hadn't heard the question, gazing up at the artificial sky and pretending as if he was interested in the faint moon that had begun showing itself.

Scoffing at the immature behaviour, Indiana stalked off and began setting up camp in the Cornucopia with Clove. Realising it was the best use of their time, the other three followed suit and set up their sleeping bags near the two girls.

"As soon as we know who's left, we should make a move. Some of the tributes will be desperate enough to come back and try and pick us off." Indiana explained, refusing to look at any of them except Clove.

"Who put you in charge?" Glimmer said haughtily. "I think Cato should be in charge."

Running a hand over her face, Indiana imitated Glimmer's tone of admiration. "Fine. Oh, great and mighty leader, what do you think we should do to ensure we survive the night?"

Both Marvel and Clove smirked, shoulders shaking with silent laughter but Cato ignored her and just agreed with her plan.

Wrapping themselves up in their sleeping bags when the temperature began dropping slightly, the Career Pack waited for the faces of the dead to appear in the night sky.

* * *

As the Capitol's anthem faded out, the face of the last tribute to die disappeared from the night sky. This year, the Gamemakers had decided to place information about the fallen tribute beside the face e.g. their name, their District, how they had died and who had killed them. Releasing a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, Indiana was relieved to discover that Rue had survived the Bloodbath, and the first day of the Hunger Games. Surprisingly, so had District Twelve.

"Interesting." Glimmer mused, humour in her voice.

"What's so interesting about a bunch of children murdering each other?" Indiana's cheeks flamed as she resisted the urge to jam an arrow in one of the other girl's arteries.

"That's not the interesting part. It does make for a good show though."

Cato dashed forward to restrain Indiana when she chuckled wryly, seeing that was about to leap at the woman. Luckily, he released her once he felt her body relax in his arms.

Feeling slightly guilty at tricking him, Indiana didn't hesitate to notch an arrow and let it fly at her target before anyone had the chance to react. Nobody dared breathe as the arrow whizzed past Glimmer's ear and lodged itself in a bag of apples. The rope of the bag split, which caused apples to burst everywhere. The arrow had reached its target.

"What the hell?! You could've killed me! Cato!" Glimmer screeched.

"Trust me, if she wanted you dead, you would be. Indie shot exactly where she meant to." Cato cut off Glimmer's screams.

The blonde looked crestfallen until Marvel came to her rescue, hurting Indiana in the process as he soothes the hysterical girl.

"Stop being such a bitch, Indiana. Apologise. There was no need for that."

Not once has Marvel ever called Indiana by her full name, not even during their moments of minor, pathetic arguments.

"She's the one who wanted a good show." Indiana spat.

Marvel didn't even acknowledge the fact that she'd spoken. Perhaps their friendship truly was over.

* * *

"I want to go after the girl from Twelve." Cato stated loudly, having recognised that Katniss Everdeen was clearly sneakier than she looked if she had made it this far.

Stopping their conversation, Clove and Indiana glanced up at him waiting to hear the details of his plan. Marvel and Glimmer were nowhere in sight, which had Indiana narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I agree with you. Her test scores were too high for her to be brushed off as weak." Indiana nodded. "Where are the terrible two?"

"They're looking for the packs around the outside of the Cornucopia." Clove informed the blonde couple.

"That makes _perfect_ sense. You know, because the dark doesn't impair their vision or anything. Clove, do you mind letting them know we're leaving soon, please?" Indiana smiled at the younger girl, their friendship having grown stronger over the day.

"Of course," said Clove, skipping out of the Cornucopia and leaving Cato and Indiana alone for the first time since that morning.

Silence settled between the two as Cato debated whether he should something and what would be the appropriate thing to say. Thankfully, he was saved that choice when Indiana spoke instead.

"Why did you let her join us?" Indiana asked, looking Cato in the eye just to watch him squirm. "She doesn't have the basic skills, she doesn't have basic knowledge of weapons and she's going to get herself killed. Or worse, one of us!"

"She was willing to save my life," defended Cato.

"Probably so she could shag you."

"Good thing I have no desire to shag anyone other than you then!" Cato shot back, his own anger getting the best of him.

Staring at each other, chests heaving and nostrils flaring, before they reach for each other. Wrapping his arms around her, Cato pulled the blonde into his chest smiling when she wound her own arms around his neck. Pressing their lips against the others, both of them smiled into the kiss.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered against her lips.

"You're an ass."

The sound of a throat clearing had the pair disentangling their limbs and pulling apart, turning around to face the other three members of the Career Pack. Clove stood there with a smug smile on her lips (she knew what had happened the night before with the pair of them due to the fact that she saw Cato leave and come back). Marvel refused to look at Indiana, remembering what he had witnessed the night before and Glimmer just looked dejected.

Strapping her bow and arrow to her back, Indiana strode past the lot of them with her head held high and into the forest, Clove by her side and Cato swiftly following behind. Reaching the tree line, Clove realised that the other two were lagging behind.

"Are you coming? Or do you plan on staying there until someone murders you?" Clove snickered.

Gathering their senses, Marvel and Glimmer hurried to catch up with the Pack as they ventured into the thick, dark forest. Walking through the trees, they stumbled upon a lost tribute from Twelve. Just not the one they were hunting. After some strangling, threatening and arguing, Peeta had managed to convince the majority of the Career Pack that he also wanted to take down Katniss Everdeen – just as much as they did, apparently. However, Indiana wasn't entirely convinced so she volunteered to be the one to 'guard' him. The involuntary twinkle in his eye when he spoke her name showed Indiana that his feelings for his district partner were real.

* * *

_'Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another one gone,_

_And another one gone.'_


	14. One - 13

**CHAPTER 1.13**

_'I want to hide the truth._

_I want to shelter you._

_But with the beast inside._

_There's nowhere we can hide.'_

* * *

Lack of sleep and boredom began setting in for the group who had walked all night. As the sun began to rise, the forest floor beneath their feet gave way to solid rock. Despite feeling as if they had been wandering all night long, the Pack had no true way of knowing how long it had been since they had rested due to the Gamemakers messing with time. They hadn't long been on the flat surface of rock when Indiana's ears picked up the trickling sound of running water. Bending down, she saw that the rock was damp and mossy.

"There's a lake ahead. We should wash up, purify the water and fill up the canteens." Indiana advised the others.

Everyone, aside from Glimmer, agreed with the eldest girl.

A large splash echoed throughout the arena and the Careers quickened their pace, hooting and hollering upon seeing the dark figure in the lake. Katniss Everdeen floated along in the water, terror sinking into her face when she heard Cato's cheerful yell. Dashing out of the water, the brunette hobbled away from the Careers, heartbeat increasing as she heard their thunderous footsteps following after. Due to the burnt skin on her leg, Katniss was only able to get so far before the pain became too much and she had to cease her running. The only option she had left was to scale one of the large trees – so that's what she did.

"You're mine now, Girl On Fire." Cato taunted as the Pack gathered around the base of her tree.

"Here, take this." Glimmer yanked the bow off Indiana when she realised it was the easiest way of getting to Twelve and passed it to Cato, who was becoming angrier with every one of Katniss' taunts.

Cato brushed it off, gesturing to the sword hanging from his back. Too stunned at the audacity of Glimmer taking her weapon, Indiana glared at the other blonde woman. Attempting to climb the tree, Cato swore when he slipped. Trying once more, the branch he was hanging from snapped and sent him tumbling to the ground. Yanking him up, Indiana subtly made sure he was okay.

"Move over, idiot." Glimmer muttered before trying to scale the tree herself.

Much to Indiana and Clove's amusement, she failed also. Opting to shoot an arrow at Katniss' head instead, Glimmer did more of a poor job at that than she did at the tree climbing.

"Give me that." Indiana hissed, yanking her bow out of Glimmer's hands. "Before you take someone's eye out."

"Let's just wait her out." Peeta reasoned, speaking for the first time since the Pack had allowed him to join them. "She's got to come down at some point."

"I hate to admit it but he's right."

Accepting Indiana's agreement as final, Cato ordered everyone to begin setting up camp beneath the tree. Cato and Clove went to collect some wood for a small fire whilst Indiana and Peeta kept guard, watching Katniss and the trees for sign of other enemies. Out of her peripheral, she noticed Peeta staring up at the girl hidden in the tree. As the sunlight began to dim, Peeta turned away but froze when he noticed the blue-eyed beauty watching him.

"Be careful, Peeta," she warned.

"Pardon?"

"If the others notice, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peeta said haughtily.

"Just heed my warning."

Turning away, Peeta muttered a grateful _'thank you'_ before continuing to sulk.

The pair from Two returned and once the fire was started, Indiana snuggled up the muscular boy for warmth and hid her smile when he wrapped his arms around her. She had attempted to strike up a conversation but had been shut down so quickly that she had decided to ignore both him and Glimmer completely.

Petty? Yes.

Did it make her feel better? Also yes.

"Cato." Indiana whispered in his ear.

"Yes?"

Leaning up to reach the side of his face, Indiana's tongue darted out and as she snuggled back in his side, the wind blew and Cato came to the realisation that his left ear was wet.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Cato growled, tickling her sides in revenge.

"Do you two mind?" Glimmer asked in disgust, walking past them and 'accidentally' kicking Indiana's ankle.

The blonde from One responded to the jealous act by tripping up the blonde from Four.

"Careful now, Glimmer. There's a lot of twigs and uneven floor, we don't want you falling and seriously injuring yourself."

Silence fell over the group as the Capitol anthem echoed throughout the entire arena but only one face appeared in the sky. Once again, Indiana was relieved to see that it didn't belong to Rue. She knew that the poor girl would die sooner or later but the idea of a girl that young being put in harm's way sickened her.

When the fire began dying down, the Pack settled down and attempted to catch some sleep. After all, they had been awake since the Games had started and this was the 'second night'.

Lying on Cato's arm, Indiana realised sleep was futile for her so she sat back up and called out to the man who used to be her best friend.

He responded instantly.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? Of course not. I could never hate you," said Marvel, sincerely.

"Then why are you ignoring me? I need you." Indiana whimpered. "I always need you but now more than ever. And you're pushing me away."

"I'm so sorry. I thought it would make things easier. Come here."

Shuffling over to where Marvel's sleeping bag was, Indiana placed herself in his lap and hugged him tight.

"I just thought that if I made you hate me, it would be easier for you to get home."

"Marvy, I could never hate you." Indiana confessed, holding him close.

* * *

Gazing down at the tangled blonde braids, Marvel decided it was now or never. If he didn't tell her now, he would never get the chance or courage to.

"Indie, I have to tell you something." Marvel whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

However, when he received no response, he glanced down and realised she had fallen asleep. Despite the mud and bloody cuts, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Chuckling at the fact that she had fallen asleep in his arms, Marvel carefully lied back down with Indiana still in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Feeling the absence of the weight of another person on his arm, Cato shot up from his sleep in a panic. He was about to start yelling for Indiana when he noticed she was safe in Marvel's arms. On the one hand, he was pleased to see that Indiana had made up with her best friend because he had spent many nights talking about the pain he had caused Indiana. On the other hand, he couldn't help but glare at the man who had his girl in his arms, and debated the numerous ways he could break the arms touching her.

It was at that point that Cato realised that during their late night conversations, the teasing touches and the sparring matches, he had caught serious feelings for the beautiful but deadly girl from One.

* * *

_'Don't get too close._

_It's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide.'_


	15. One - 14

**CHAPTER 1.14**

_'There's no need to worry when_

_You see just where we're at._

_Just please don't say you love me._

_'Cause I might not say it back.'_

* * *

The incessant sound of buzzing roused the Career Pack from their sleep. Panic had them wide-eyed and jumping up when they felt a sharp stinging sensation on their skin. Grabbing their weapons, Indiana and Marvel sprinted towards the lack, knowing water would be able to soothe the venom of the Tracker Jackers.

"Cato!" Glimmer shrieked, swatting at the wasp-like mutants.

Sharing a glance with Marvel, Indiana dodged the arms that tried to stop her from running back to Glimmer. The younger blonde was plastered by the swarm and so Indiana swung the girl into her back (trying to ignore her own bites) and hurried towards the lake as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Indiana only made it so far before she collapsed to the forest floor, dropping Glimmer as she went.

"Go. Lake. Go to lake." Indiana stammered out, vision becoming cloudy as the poison worked it's way through her bloodstream.

Furious yelling that belonged to Cato directed the two girls to where the rest of the Pack were. Wobbling into the clearing, the two blondes were greeted with the sight of Cato towering over Peeta's form. Blood dripped from the sword's sharp edge and veins popped out of Cato's neck and forehead. His entire body was shaking with fury.

"Cato, stop." Indiana muttered weakly, failing to push Cato away from the cowering mess from Twelve. She was too weak to do anything.

Noticing the state of his best friend, Marvel scooped her up into his arms and watched as she practically collapsed. Handing him a water canteen, Clove and Marvel began pouring cool water on to her bites, smiling gratefully when she sighed in relief and some of the colour returned to her cheeks.

"Cato, leave him alone. You've injured him enough that he'll probably bleed out. Let him die by himself." Indiana reasoned when she felt strong enough to stand.

"You don't understand. He let _her_ get away. She tried to kill us and he let her escape."

"He loves her. I would've done the same thing."

Staring at the women he liked for a few moments, Cato turned back to Peeta with his mind made up. "If I see you again, you're a dead man. No matter what Indie says."

Hobbling off down the rocky pathway, Peeta tried to go as fast as he could with his damaged leg. It didn't matter, no one was paying any attention to him. As soon as he was gone, Cato rushed over to Indiana and pulled her from Marvel's arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. That was when his anger got the best of him. "You dumb bitch! Why did you go back? You could've been killed!"

"I wasn't going to let Glimmer die like that. It would've been inhumane!"

"She's going to die anyway! _One_ of us makes it out of here. One! The least you could do is try and keep yourself alive!"

"Why do you even care who lives or dies anyway?! It's just one tribute closer to you winning, right? That's all you want. To win! Fuck the rest of us, we're just doing your dirty work for you!" Indiana screeched, knowing she had taken it a step too far.

Especially when the rest of the Career Pack wandered off, knowing how volatile the situation could get. The three of them wandered down to the lack in order to refill the water canteens, glancing each other awkwardly when they could still hear the sound of yelling.

"Maybe! But it's not as if I'd ever be able to hurt you, I have feelings for you!" Cato fumed, chest heaving and nostrils flaring. He was too far gone in his anger to realise what he had said until Indiana said it back.

"Well I have feelings for you too!"

Stalking towards the small girl, he chuckled darkly when she backed up, colliding with a tree. The rough bark prevented her from escaping any further.

"Say that again," he growled, eyes dark.

"I-I have feelings for you," she stuttered, eyes wide.

_"Fuck."_

Their lips met but this time it was far gentler than any previous kiss they'd shared. His lips were warm and his tongue teased its way into her mouth, moaning when she responded eagerly by pressing into him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer into him until their bodies were flush.

"As much as I hate to break up what I'm sure would prove to be an interesting show for Panem, we should really get moving." Clove snickered. "Other tributes may have heard the screaming match."

Blushing at their own stupidity, Cato slung an arm around Indiana's waist and followed Clove back to the group. Untangling herself from the blond brute, Indiana gave Marvel a quick hug after he handed her the bow and arrows. Some arrows were absent but she was grateful to have her weapon back, and grateful that Marvel had thought to save it for her.

"Indie, I want to thank-."

"Don't," the blue eyed beauty warned. "I was just doing the right thing. Don't make me regret it," she smiled slightly.

Glimmer smiled back with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Clove was right. We should get moving." Marvel announced. "Should we go back to the Cornucopia? Set up camp and keep the supplies for ourselves?"

Ensuring everyone was alright and that they could endure walking with their injuries, they set off in the direction of the Cornucopia. During their travels, they encountered the boy from District Three. After numerous tears and pleading for his life, the Pack decided to keep him alive after he informed them he could rig the landmines to protect their supplies and keep other tributes out of their camp.

There were hardly many tributes left now. Both from One, both from Two, the boy from Three, Glimmer from Four, the girl from Five, both from Eleven and both from Twelve.

Eleven tributes left out of twenty-four.

* * *

"Cato, over here!" Indiana yelled to the deadly but handsome guy, who ran to her immediately.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

It was rather sweet how concerned for her safety he was, considering the circumstances.

"Is it just me or is that smoke?" Indiana asked, pointing to the white plume coming from the west of the Cornucopia.

"Idiots." Cato muttered, the couple jogging back to inform the others and devise a plan.

"There's two fires going at the moment meaning there's two tributes out there, at least. We should split up." Clove suggested.

"Clove, you're with me. Glimmer you go with Marvel and Indie." Cato dictated, feeling better that Indiana had two people to watch her back.

However, Glimmer decided that complaining would be a better use of their time and instead of going into the forest, stayed behind to 'guard' District Three. Giving Cato a quick kiss, Indiana jumped on her best friend's back before forcing him forwards into the thick trees. As they reached the clearing of the fire, the smoke had started to clear and the pair realised the tribute was long gone.

"Marvel, look at the plant." Indiana recognised it and it's botanical properties immediately. "This was set up. We have to get back. Now!"

Screams rang throughout the forest causing Indiana to get distracted. Stopping momentarily, she decided it was best to ignore it. Taking a couple of steps, she realised that Marvel was no longer behind her.

"Marvel!" Indiana yelled frantically, running to where she had last seen him. "MARVEL!"

Following the sounds of crying, Indiana came across Rue lying in Katniss' arms, a spear embedded in her chest. Marvel's spear.

"Oh god..."

Katniss loaded her wooden, makeshift bow with one of Indiana's arrows and aimed it right at the older girl's heart.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you." Indiana stuttered, lowering her own bow in a show of peace. "I just want to help," she reassured, taking a step forward.

That was her first mistake.

"No." Indiana whimpered, dropping to her knees in agony. "No. No. No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOO! **MARVEL!**"

Crawling over to the body sprawled on the floor, she clutched it to her chest. The arrow protruding from his heart had Indiana turning away and emptying the contents of her stomach.

"_You_. You did this to him." Indiana glared at Katniss, her resistance to let go of Marvel's body the only thing preventing her from lunging at the girl from Twelve.

"H-he killed Rue." Katniss stuttered.

"Get away from me before I kill you." Indiana spat, staring down at Marvel's glossy eyes and watching as a tear rolled out of one.

Her heart hurt so much that she couldn't even find it in herself to care that young Rue was dead. Picking up the small girl's body, Katniss darted off into the forest. As soon as she was gone, Indiana let out a strangled gasp, her throat clogging up with emotion.

"You promised, Marvy. You promised you'd never leave me. You lied." Indiana whispered, brushing a strand of his dark hair out of his face as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

"I'm so sorry, Indie," he coughed out, blood trickling out from the side of his mouth.

"Please," she begged. "You can't leave me."

"I-I have to... tell you something." Marvel choked out. "I-I love yo-."

A cannon went off the same time Indiana let out a scream of pure anguish. Marvel Kentwell was dead.

"Indie?!" Cato yelled worriedly, smashing his way through the forest to get to her. "Indiana?! Baby! Where are you?"

Hysterical sobbing led Cato to the small clearing where Indiana was falling apart. Bursting through a bush, he stopped short at the sight of his girl on the floor, covered in blood. Marvel lay in her arms, eyes staring up at the sky but not seeing.

Instead of rushing to her (like his instincts demanded he do), he stood there and watched as she said her final goodbye. Soon after, Clove joined him, panting hard from rushing towards her friend. She too stood silently by the side.

"Indie, baby, I'm so sorry." Cato whispered, coming to sit by her side when he saw the hovercraft waiting for the body. "Did you see it?"

"No."

Looping his arms around her, Cato attempted to pull her up but she refused and flopped back down to the floor, clinging onto Marvel's dead body.

"Indie, we have to go. They need to take his body home." Cato reasoned.

Shaking her head hysterically, she could feel panic bubbling up inside her and pulled Marvel closer.

"They have to take him back to his parents."

Upon hearing the mention of Mr and Mrs Kentwell, Indiana sobbed harder at the thought of them watching as Marvel's life faded away. At the idea of them watching as she failed to protect him.

"I love you too, Marvy." Indiana whispered, placing a final kiss to his pale lips before releasing her iron grip on him.

Pulling the woman he cared for to her feet, Cato picked her up and carried her over to Clove and the trio watched as the crane lifted his body into the air before disappearing into the sky. Black spots filled Indiana's vision as the panic took over completely and the world turned sideways.

"Cato." Indiana rasped. "I can't breathe."

Unfortunately, she was too quiet and her head connected with the mossy ground when she fell.

* * *

Back in the Capitol, Gloss stood abruptly before launching his glass at the wall, smashed pieces littering the floor as he stormed from the room. His niece had been right; somebody had to stop the Games. Gloss had just lost the young boy he had watched grow from a toddler, and now he had to watch his niece deal with the pain of losing him on her own. She had been through so much already, she didn't deserve this.

Cashmere sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Marvel was gone and she was never going to see him again, never going to fix him some lunch or walk downstairs and see him and Indiana snuggled up on the sofa, laughing at each other. A million thoughts rang through her head but only one was clear.

Mrs Kentwell screeched as she watched her only son – her only child – receive an arrow to the chest. She watched as Indiana discovered his body and broke down. Marvel was gone and she would never get to see him grow old and start a family with Indiana. The way it was supposed to happen.

Mr Kentwell stared blankly at the wall, devoid of any emotion. His son was gone. Indiana had had to find him on the brink of death and hold him whilst he died, she didn't deserve that. Mr Kentwell was supposed to die before his son, not the other way around. Life was short enough as it was and Marvel's was taken away from his too soon.

District One and District Eleven never had anything in common, they were as different as possible. But, at that moment in time, they shared a similar pain. They had both lost someone and they all shared a common thought.

The Games had to be stopped.

**And so, the revolution began.**

* * *

_'Heavy words are hard to take._

_Under pressure precious things can break._

_And how we feel is hard to take._

_So, let's not give the game away.'_


	16. One - 15

**CHAPTER 1.15**

_'There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever._

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by._

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time.'_

* * *

Debris was scattered all around the Cornucopia. Any trees caught in the crossfire had been incinerated. Supplies were non-existent, destroyed by the landmines that had once seemed like such a clever idea. Cato's rage was apparent from the violent shaking of his body and the vice-like grip on his sword.

Storming up to Glimmer and District Three (both of whom looked rather dishevelled), he demanded to know what had happened and why they hadn't defended the supplies. Stuttering his way through an apology, Three didn't last very long before Cato gripped him in a headlock, hands on either side of his face. Wrenching the boy's head to the side, Cato only released the body after hearing a sickening crunch and the sound of a cannon.

"Please, Indie. Don't let him kill me. You saved my life, remember?" Glimmer pleaded but Indiana just stared blankly at the girl. "Where's Marvel?"

"Gone. He's dead. Maybe if you hadn't stayed here to flirt with Three, he'd still be alive." Indiana hissed venomously.

She didn't believe that – Marvel would've died either way because he chose to wander off – but somehow saying the harsh words dissipated some of the blistering anger swelling within her. It wasn't until Cato began stalking towards the terrified girl that Indiana acted in a way that she would later regret when the numbness faded.

"Indie, please. Stop him!"

Pulling out a knife from her belt, Indiana slashed Glimmer's throat with one quick, precise movement. Hot blood sprayed her face and stained her blond braids but she didn't so much as flinch. The cannon sounded, signalling the death of yet another tribute. Four tributes gone within the space of an hour. Four innocent lives gone within such a small space of time.

"Finally." Clove muttered under her breath before sharing a worried look with Cato over the mental state of their friend and ally.

* * *

Stumbling their way through the forest, the three remaining Careers were crackling with energy, eager to hunt down the last few tributes left. There was now only seven tributes left standing. Indiana, Cato, Clove, the girl from Five, Thresh, Peeta and Katniss. Tensions were running high as the end of the Games drew closer.

"We need to take them out and then we should split up." Indiana said, eerily calm after the events of the day.

"Should we go after Eleven first? He's the biggest threat." Clove asked the sanest blond.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Cato agreed.

"Then we should split up after that."

"I want Twelve." Indiana stated, hand clenching around the hilt of her knife as she thought about the dark-haired woman.

"We can get her together." Cato reassured, placing his hand atop her own.

There was no way he was letting her hunt down Twelve on her own, too angry to pay attention to her surroundings. That was the quickest way to get herself killed. The Capitol anthem halted their footsteps and everyone in the arena froze, listening attentively when Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed throughout the fake world.

"Congratulations to our final contenders! There has been a slight change to the rules this year. Two tributes may be crowned as Victors so long as they are the last two alive. However, there is a slight catch; the remaining tributes must be one male and one female, regardless of the District. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Letting out a sad sigh, Indiana's heart sunk upon hearing the news. Before, she would've jumped at hearing a proclamation like that but what was the point now? Marvel was dead, he wasn't coming home with her.

Unfortunately, the news also meant that Indiana would have to leave the Pack sooner rather than later. Cato and Clove came from the same District so they would probably choose to leave together. Indiana did not want her demise to be at the hands of those she considered friends. The rest of the journey was carried out in complete silence. Once the trio found a relatively safe space to set up camp, the sky began to darken and the cold started creeping in.

"Should we start a fire?" Clove asked, teeth chattering together slightly as she got out her sleeping bag.

"No. Not with Thresh still out there." Cato replied.

Wandering off to sit by herself, Indiana left Cato and Clove to their own devices – probably discussing the best strategy to win. Fiddling with the leaves around her, Indiana couldn't help her mind wandering to Marvel and the years of friendship they had shared together. He had been her best friend, her partner in crime and her 'brother'.

Accepting that death was coming for her soon, Indiana smiled at the prospect of being reunited with her family. Whilst she hated the idea of leaving her aunt and uncle (and even Cato), she was excited at the prospect of meeting her parents.

Eventually, after many failed attempts to speak to the girl, the tributes from Two lied down and drifted off to sleep.

Smiling sadly down at the man she had grown to care for, Indiana placed a feather-light kiss to his brow before gathering her weapons and some water, and wandering blindly into the forest. Finding a sturdy tree to settle in for the night, she began scaling it as quietly as she could. Pain rocketed through her body as her skull connected with a branch. Reaching a large, flat branch perfect for sitting on, Indiana hung her backpack on another branch before gingerly touching the top of her head. Hissing in pain, she ignored the fact that her fingers came back covered in blood.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through her closed lids and Indiana had to ignore the resistance her eyelids put up when she tried to open them (due to the lack of sleep). Groaning at the blaring trumpet sounds, she ignored the pain in her head and tried to listen to the blasted announcement.

"Hello, my good-hearted tributes! In celebration of coming this far, we have arranged a little feast for you. Now, hold on before you start declining my invitation, this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. You will all find a pack with your District number on it. Think hard about whether or not you'll show up. For some of you, this may be your last chance."

_Medicine!_

It was a risk for her to but it was one worth taking if she was to have a chance at winning this thing. Sliding down the tree, her knees buckled as her feet landed on the ground and she stumbled, head spinning. If she encountered Cato or Thresh, she had no chance of survival.

* * *

Ducking behind a bush, Indiana's gaze was trained on the table that had been set up in front of the Cornucopia; there was two large packs for Two and Eleven, two medium packs for One and Five, and a miniature one for Twelve. A flash of red hair darted by as the female from District Five darted out for her pack and back into the forest. Crouching down further, Indiana decided she would wait until Two had collected their pack before risking hers.

Surprisingly, Katniss sprinted towards the table and Clove popped out of her own hiding space so as to tackle her to the ground. Pinning the girl from Twelve down, it looked as if Clove was taunting the weaker girl. Torn between wanting to get Katniss for herself and not exposing her hiding position, Indiana was saved acting when Clove was ripped off of Katniss.

Thresh had the upper hand as he slammed Clove against the Cornucopia, head smacking violently against it. Loud enough for anyone near the Cornucopia could hear, Thresh began screaming about Rue. Despite her pleads and screams for Cato, Thresh raised the rock he had grabbed and smashed it against Clove's skull, silencing her forever.

Indiana looked away as the crunch sounded and the cannon boomed.

Letting out a shaky breath, Indiana watched as Clove's body slid down onto the floor. Another friend gone. Another child dead. Katniss and Thresh disappeared, leaving Cato to mourn over his younger District partner.

"Cato." Indiana placed a hand on his arm in comfort. "I'm so sorry."

Turning to face the blonde, Cato's eyes were bloodshot with un-shed tears. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he hung onto Indiana tightly. The cut on Indiana's forehead was still bleeding and dripped onto Cato's arm but the upset man paid no attention to it.

"I didn't even know her back home but she was only seventeen, and we became friends on the train. It was my job to protect her and I failed."

"Shh, it's okay. Just breathe."

Pulling away, his face was still sad but became instantly alert when he spotted the blood running down the beautiful face of Indiana Summers.

"Shit, your head. Let's get some salve on that," he helped Indiana stand and hand-in-hand, they walked over to the table before ripping open the District One pack.

Pulling out the pot of salve, Cato gently rubbed some of the cool salve on the cut, smiling when the blood stopped. Instantly, Indiana's vision cleared and the pounding in her head stopped.

"There's a note in here for you." Cato passed her a small slip of paper.

_'Indie, stay strong. You're doing a great job, baby girl. Got your letter safe for when you get out. We like Cato, he's good for you. Love always, C+G.'_

"My aunt and uncle say they like you. I have no idea why." Indiana sniggered, tucking the note into the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Ha. Ha. Someone's funny."

"That's why you like me." Indiana teased.

"One of the reasons." Cato grumbled, cheeks darkening slightly. "I want to go after Thresh."

"I want to come with you."

Surprisingly, Cato agreed with her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again. We can win this together. We can be together... if that's what you want."

"I'm sorry I left. I do want to be with you but I didn't want you to have to choose between Clove and I."

"I would have chosen you." Cato practically whimpered, turning to face her. "It scares me but I think I'm falling in love with you. I know it's stupid because we've known each for less than two weeks but I feel like you know me more than anyone else."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." Indiana whispered back. "I really want to kiss you right now but there will be plenty of time for that after we win this."

"Agreed," he chuckled, linking his hand with hers as they started hunting down Thresh.

* * *

After their fight with Thresh, Cato was bleeding from a deep cut and had suffered multiple blows but at least he had managed to take down the boy from Eleven. As they wandered throughout the woods (yet again), a cannon boomed and District Five's face appeared in the sky.

"You need to rest, Cato."

"I need to make sure you get out of here."

"You'll bleed out."

"Don't be so dramatic, Princess." Cato scoffed.

As the young coupled hobbled along, the sky rapidly began darkening and the sounds of the arena silenced.

"I guess they're in a hurry to speed this up." Indiana snorted.

After all, there were only four tributes left; comprised of two heterosexual couples. Growling caused the pair to quicken their steps before breaking into a full on sprint as the sound got closer. Trees and bushes started breaking and falling behind them followed by the pounding of heavy footsteps.

"Indie, run!" Cato bellowed, abandoning any thought of fighting whatever was chasing them.

The mutts drove the two towards the Cornucopia but somehow, the blonde couple were split up as half the pack chased Indiana to the back of the Cornucopia and Cato to the front. Slowing down when the footfalls faded, Indiana's heavy pants drowned out the sound of soft, human footsteps coming up behind her.

Exhaustion had slowed her reaction time, as she was unaware of the spear until it was lodged in her abdomen.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I thought you were a mutt, I didn't mean to," the frantic voice of Peeta Mellark cried. "Indie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yanking the spear out of her stomach, despite all her training warning her not to, Indiana felt an involuntary tear slide down her cheek. White, hot agony seared through her but it was when the pain stopped and her body went numb, Indiana began to panic. She knew it was too late.

More mutts were coming toward them and Peeta took one hesitant look at the pale girl before he took off running. Dropping to her knees, Indiana didn't feel it as her body slammed into the ground, clutching her stomach. Thick blood poured through her fingers, staining the grass and her clothes.

Staring up into the star-less sky, Indiana thought about Marvel and her parents – about how it would be nice to see them again. The face of a mutt hovered above Indiana's, snout huffing with carefully leashed violence. _I never got to read that letter_, Indiana thought to herself, remembering the letter from her mother that she had left in the Capitol.

Eyes clouding over, the last thing the young woman saw was a pair of familiar eyes in the mutt's body; Marvel's eyes.

A cannon boomed and Indiana didn't even have the chance to scream before the Marvel Mutt clamped his teeth around her throat.

* * *

_'If I die young bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river at dawn.'_


	17. One - 16

**CHAPTER 1.16**

_'You say you got a real solution._

_We'd all love to see the plan._

_You ask me for a contribution._

_We're doing what we can.'_

* * *

He heard the cannon go off.

He prayed to whoever would be kind enough to grant him some sort of mercy that the dead tribute came from Twelve. However, when he heard the two pairs of matched footsteps on the other side of the Cornucopia, his heart shattered into numerous tiny pieces. Scrambling up to the top of the Cornucopia, Cato felt a sob bubble in his chest when he was swiftly joined by the 'star-crossed lovers'.

His Indiana was gone.

Below them, the mutts resembled some sort of dog but the freakiest part of it all was that their eyes had previously belonged to Cato's fellow tributes. His lip wobbled upon seeing the bright, blue eyes trained on him – Indiana's eyes.

Eyes that he had looked into and fallen in love, eyes that had stared up at him with a twinkle in them, eyes that had cried and stared into his soul when he held her close.

A yell alerted Cato to the fact that Peeta was sliding down the Cornucopia, the mutts snapping at his legs. Acting instinctively, Cato grabbed his arm and yanked him up. However, when Cato saw the fresh blood coating his hands (and now Cato's) and the lack of weapon that Peeta had, he put two and two together and grabbed Peeta in a chokehold.

"You did it, didn't you? It wasn't a mutt. _You_ did it." Cato seethed, tightening his grip on Peeta's neck and feeling slight satisfaction in the choking noise that the smaller boy made.

"It w-was an a-accident. I sw-swear." Peeta gurgled, fighting against the arm and gulping down air.

Ignoring his response, Cato tightened his hold once more. Loading up her bow, Katniss aimed the arrow in the middle of Cato's forehead. It had no impact on the boy from Two. At that moment in time, he no longer cared about winning.

What was the point in winning when the woman and friends he had grown to care for were dead? What was the point in making it to the bottom two when the woman he could've won with was gone?

"Go on, do it! I'm dead anyway, right? I always was. No point winning with Indie gone. The only way to be together is through death." Cato blubbered, blood pouring out of his mouth and mixing with the tears streaming down his face.

Guilt coursed Peeta but it didn't prevent him from writing an _X_ on Cato's hand using Indiana's blood. Katniss released her arrow straight into the hand holding Peeta, causing the older boy to release Twelve and clutch his hand in pain. Taking a step back, trying to get the arrow out of his hand, Cato went too far and his foot teetered on the edge. Leaning back just the slight bit too much, Cato toppled over the edge of the Cornucopia and straight into the pack of hungry mutts.

"Please!" Cato screeched, begging Katniss to spare him the torment of being devoured by the dog-like mutants.

"Make it count." Peeta encouraged Katniss, making her fire the arrow straight into Cato's skull.

A cannon fired, the mutts disappeared, the sky lightened and the Games were over.

District Twelve had won.

Once the sky had brightened back to day, the announcement that the 74th Hunger Games were officially over was still yet to come.

"What are they waiting for?" Peeta asked when the young couple were back on the ground.

They moved away from Cato's body and tried to ignore the presence of it altogether. Surely it should've been collected by now.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule-book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Claudius Templesmith delivered the final verdict.

Without even thinking about it, Peeta handed Katniss a knife that had been left in the Cornucopia, ignoring how his mind drifted to the woman he had killed. "Do it."

"I can't," she whispered back, hand shaking.

"Just do it. I don't want to die like Cato." Peeta confessed. "Or like Indie."

Dropping the knife onto the grassy floor, Katniss refused to do it. "Then you kill me! You try and live with that guilt," she snapped.

After much debating, Katniss discovered a solution to their problem. Pulling out the Nightlock berries, she handed Peeta half and kept the other half for herself. If both of them couldn't win, neither of them would. Kissing the raven-haired girl one last time, Peeta nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they said simultaneously before placing the berries into their mouths.

Claudius hastily announced that both tributes from Twelve had become the Victors before either of them had the chance to chew the poisonous berries.

* * *

Sat in the screening room, Cashmere and Gloss and Enobaria and Brutus didn't say a word to each other. Their eyes were fixed on the screen before them, watching as the two new Victors were crowned. The two new Victors who deserved it the least.

Hatred coursed through the brother and sister from One as they stared at Peeta Mellark, smiling and waving to the crowd. Their niece was dead because of him. They'd never see her again because he stabbed her with a spear. Not only had he killed her but also he'd used one of Marvel's weapons to do so and then brought about Cato's demise. The hatred intensified when they saw Katniss Everdeen, all pretty and primped. Cashmere and Gloss had lost the two children they loved and cared for because of District Twelve.

Out of all the districts, the three tributes they had been rooting for had been killed by District Twelve.

Both Brutus and Enobaria were still in shock over the death of Indiana as they had known her since she was a little girl, and they had been excited at seeing her and Cato crowned together.

Unable to handle it for much longer, Cashmere burst into tears and retired to her room. Gloss swiftly following after, eyes dead and jaw clenched.

There had been great losses that year; losses that had affected everyone far more than previous tributes had.

The nation of Panem shared a common though. From District One to Twelve. Past Victors. Future Tributes. Even people in the Capitol.

The Games had to be stopped.

**The revolution was here.**

* * *

_'You say you want a revolution._

_We all want to change the world._

_You tell me that it's evolution._

_Well, you know, we all want to change the world.'_


	18. Book Two Summary

_**PUGNATOR**_

FIGHTER

_(Latin)_

* * *

Indiana Summers met her match in the 74th Annual Hunger Games but now she's back is back and her skills being used as a weapon. How will she cope with more death and destruction? Especially when she still hasn't come to terms with her own death and destruction.

Cato Hadley met his downfall in the 74th Annual Hunger Games after falling for the tribute from District One. Now he's back and being given a second chance at survival. Will he still make the same mistakes and sacrifices?


	19. Two - 1

**CHAPTER 2.1**

_'I hit my head against the wall._

_Over and over and over and over again, and again._

_'Cause I don't want to be like them.'_

* * *

Darkness surrounded her.

It was like she was stumbling blindly through everlasting nothingness.

Silence suffocated her.

The only audible noise was the pleading screams reverberating around her head.

She attempted to open her eyes, move her fingers, do anything. But, she couldn't.

She was immobile.

Violent, horrifying memories played out on the lids of her permanently closed eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake and rid herself of the dreams plaguing her. If this was hell, it was far worse than she could ever have imagined.

Every once in a while, the smothering silence was broken by a distant voice but these were rare and speaking nothing of importance (talking about vitals and progress). Soon after, the voices would fade and the screams of terror and sorrow would return. It was a never-ending vicious cycle.

Piercing blue eyes.

Hands coated in blood.

A spear protruding from a stomach.

An arrow in a heart and head.

Rows of bodies frozen in cryonics.

Tears.

Darkness.

Over and over again. Day in, day out.

Until one day, after an eternity, everything stopped.

Harsh light blinded her and she flinched away from it, covering her hands with her eyes. She felt them dim and was then able to take in her surroundings. They didn't look familiar at all. Everything was white – a harsh contrast to her previous life.

Forcing herself into a sitting position, gentle hands and soothing voices advised her against it. For the first time in a while, when voices spoke, they were filled with excitement and kindness, not fear and anger.

"She's awake! **Indiana Summers is alive!**"

* * *

_'See there's no one left._

_We live and then we die as one._

_Yeah, we all live under the same sun.'_


	20. Two - 2

**CHAPTER 2.2**

_'In the darkness all alone._

_And no one cares._

_There's no one there.'_

* * *

Chaos surrounded Indiana Summers as doctors hurried in and out, examining her and almost distracting her from the numbness of her body and the disorientation of her mind. Her abdomen ached as if remembering some long ago pain. As she became more alert, Indiana began processing the events happening around her.

_Cato._

_Was he alive? Did he win?_

Memories of her last few days she could remember washed over and she stumbled over the most recent. Lifting her top and gazing at the flat skin of her stomach, Indiana was shocked to realise that she was still living. But, she had been dead. Now she was alive? Her heart had stopped beating and her brain activity had stopped. Yet here she was.

Slowly and hesitantly, she raised her hand and placed it on the left side of her chest.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

Somehow, her heart was beating once more. How was this possible? Shooting up, she ignored the dizziness and fatigue that washed over her. Two doctors advised her to rest, attempting to get her to lie back down again. Ignoring their wise words of warning, Indiana swung her legs over the side and jumped off the table.

"Miss Summers, I urge you to return to your bed."

Her calmness snapped upon hearing her name and being ordered around.

"That's not a bed. That's a table! You worked on me like I'm so kind of science experiment. Now tell me what you did to me!" Indiana shrieked, grabbing a scalpel from the metal tray nearby and pointing it threateningly at anyone who came too close.

"Miss Summers, you've been resurrected. You died during the 74th Hunger Games," a doctor informed her, taking a brave step forward.

"Why?" Indiana demanded.

"You're part of the Quarter Quell," another doctor explained, quickly taking a step back when Indiana's neck and face flushed with anger. "We brought back many other Fallen tributes. All of you will be debriefed about it all in couple of weeks – once the other tributes are awake and their vitals are stable."

"What about Cato? Where is he?"

"I'm afraid we don't know, Miss. We're only allowed to work on our own patients."

There were only four doctors in the room with Indiana, meaning they were her own personal doctors and there were numerous other medical professionals working on other deceased tributes.

"Patients? How many more are there?"

"I'm afraid we can't say, Miss. I'm sorry we don't know more."

The scalpel slipped from her numb hand and her legs gave out. Sliding down the wall, Indiana collapsed onto the floor, head pounding and mind running itself ragged.

"Could I at least have an actual bed?" Indiana asked timidly.

Not knowing what was happening to her was panning out to be worse than knowing she had been dead.

"Of course you can. I'll take you to your room," the only female doctor smiled at her, holding out her hand.

Knowing there was no other option, Indiana gratefully took the warm hand.

* * *

Laying on the plush double bed, Indiana stared up at the dark ceiling of her 'room', her mind drifting to Cato Hadley. Whilst her body was begging for sleep, discovering that she had been dead for the past eleven months wrecked havoc on Indiana's sleeping patterns. The curtains had been left open so that she could see the Capitol below and the bedside lamp was switched on but the room still felt too dark, too claustrophobic.

Indiana Summers, the girl who never slept with a night light (even when she was a toddler) had grown irrevocably afraid of the dark. It's funny what being dead does to you.

All week, the doctors had refused/been able to give her more answers to her incessant questions about the boy she had fallen her; they just kept reminding her that she would meet the rest of the Fallen tomorrow. Another reason for the avoidance of sleep. Her mind was too wired up, too anxious. Every now and again, she would remember that she had been dead, which led to small panic attacks, causing her to lock herself in her room until they had passed.

When she was younger, she used to have them frequently and her Uncle Gloss had devised techniques to help her and for her to help herself. Unfortunately, alongside being kept oblivious to what was happening with her, she wasn't allowed to contact her aunt and uncle and let them know she was alive.

The only evidence that she had truly been dead in the first place was the faint scar on her stomach where a spear had impaled her. The doctors had offered to remove it for her but she refused; she needed the reminder of reality to ensure she didn't fully lose her mind. Well, that and the horrifying nightmares that played out on her lids every time she closed her eyes.

Holding back tears for the third time that night, Indiana snuggled under her duvet and tried thinking happy thoughts about Marvel, Cato and Clove – lost but never forgotten.

* * *

Clamping down on her pale arm, the doctor escorted Indiana to the meeting room, ensuring she wasn't about to run away. Inhaling deeply, Indiana mentally prepared herself for whoever she might encounter on the other side of that door.

Due to the selection of this years Tributes being rigged, all the Fallen tributes could be an indication on who might be competing this year. However, unless the chosen Victor had had multiple kills, there would be no way of figuring it out.

Stepping inside the room, the young blonde came face-to-face with another blonde her age. Instead of just allowing Indiana to pass, the blonde grabbed her arm and prevented her from walking further into the room.

"When did you die?"

"Not that it's any of your business-." Indiana ripped her arm out of the blonde's grip, "-but the 74th."

Taking a seat, Indiana impatiently waited for the debriefing to begin but noticed that one seat was left empty.

"It appears we're missing one," the instructor informed the room as she did a quick head count.

The click of a door opening had all the previously deceased turning to get a look at the newcomer and final resurrected tribute. Muscular body and ice blue eyes had tears springing to Indiana's eyes.

"Cato!" Indiana screeched, launching herself at her not-official boyfriend.

Reacting quickly (as his body tended to do for her), he wrapped his arms around the woman he had fallen in love with and lifted her, spinning round and holding her close to his body.

"I missed you. I'm so glad you're here." Cato mumbled into her blonde locks.

"I can't believe you're here." Indiana whimpered, shocked at the fact that he had beaten and that she had been reunited with him.

"I'm here, Princess. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you ever again."

* * *

Once the blonde couple had settled down – the Capitol official giving them a few moments to reconcile – she began explaining why the tributes had been brought back to life.

"As I'm sure you're aware, all of you in this room were dead. Thanks to the advanced Capitol technology, we were able to bring you back. However, you have been brought back for a significant purpose."

Clenching Cato's hand tighter, Indiana was afraid that if she released her hold on him then he would disappear again. Reassuring her and himself that they were both real, Cato traced small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"This year marks the 75th Annual Hunger Games – the third Quarter Quell. This year, the Victors will be Reaped instead of regular tributes. To make these Games even more, um, interesting, a further twist has been added to remind the people of Panem why these Games are held every year. During their first Games, each Victor made a significant kill – the turning point of their Games. You are those significant kills. You are being given the chance to get revenge as you'll be thrown into the Games and given the chance to hunt down the Victors that murdered you. Use this chance wisely because if you die again, you won't be given a second chance at becoming a Victor."

As the woman finished speaking, Peacekeepers immediately surrounded her in a protective circle as they waited for her words to sink in. When they did, there was absolute mayhem.

"You revived us just to murder us again? How sick are you?!"

"The fuck! The Capitol took away my life once and now you won't even let us die again!"

"You're fucking insane if you think I'm going back in that arena!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Death to the Games!"

"We're going back in the Games." Indiana whispered, nausea washing over her.

"We're going back." Cato confirmed.

* * *

_'Did you break but never mend?_

_Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_

_And no one cares, there's no one there.'_


	21. Two - 3

**CHAPTER 2.3**

_'Now I'm lookin' back just wonderin'._

_Where the time has gone._

_But I guess it's just the price you pay.'_

* * *

For a few days after the big reveal, the Fallen were given time alone to process the news and release their anger safely, during vigorous training sessions and not on Peacekeepers (as one had attempted to do during the debrief). However, their solitude came to an abrupt end when Reaping Day rolled around and they were forced to attend another mandatory meeting.

"The Victors will be unaware of you until the day before the Games begins, during their interviews. That way the whole of Panem will be able to see their true and honest reaction. Obviously you should all know whom you're assigned to but in case death has caused some confusion for you, a list will appear on the wall behind me. I will see you in two days time. May the odds be ever in your favour."

"Yeah, we heard that before and we died!" Aimee, the blonde who had previously come from District Four, screamed at the woman's retreating figure.

Since the incident between them on the first day, Aimee and Indiana had become quite close, choosing to spar with each other during their training sessions.

Words in harsh black font appeared on the white screen and everyone took a step closer to see who was entering the Games this year – to see which beloved Victors were being sacrificed to squash the growing rebellion. Only a few piqued Indiana's interest.

**DIS. TWELVE: PEETA MELLARK – _INDIANA SUMMERS._**

**DIS. TWELVE: KATNISS EVERDEEN – _CATO HADLEY._**

So the star-crossed lovers were being forced to fight each other to the death once more.

_Good_, Indiana thought bitterly, _they deserved it after all the pain they'd caused._

They were responsible for the death of Marvel and Clove. Peeta had murdered her, running her through with a spear that had once belonged to Marvel and it would appear that Katniss had murdered Cato.

**DIS. SEVEN: JOHANNA MASON – _LYSANDER ANGORA._**

**DIS. FOUR: FINNICK ODAIR – _ZANDER KEYAR._**

_Oh no, not Jo and Fin_, Indiana thought sadly, not wishing to have to fight her two favourite Victors (aside from her aunt and uncle, of course).

**DIS. ONE: CASHMERE SUMMERS – _AIMEE WHITE._**

**DIS. ONE: GLOSS SUMMERS – _JACOB NIGHTWIND._**

"No!" Indiana screamed, launching the knife in her hand right at the screen.

Jagged lines split across it, shifting the world and making them blur and flicker before they disappeared completely. Not only was she having to enter the arena with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with (ironically she would), she now had to fight her aunt and uncle. It would appear that the Summers family had the worst luck when it came to the Hunger Games.

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Cato guided her towards the elevator. As the soon as the doors closed, Indiana turned to face her saviour and watched as his face split into a forced grin in an effort to hide his sombre expression. He failed miserably.

"It'll be okay, Indie. I promise."

"The last time someone promised me that, they died," she stated before storming into her room and slamming the door shut.

Since they had been reunited, Cato had been allowed to spend the remainder of his days in Indiana's room. They had spent every night tangled in each other's limbs, chasing the bad dreams away. For the moment, Indiana needed to be alone but she knew he would climb into bed later that night and hold her whilst she slept.

The Games clearly had to be rigged. Indiana had lost her mother, father, best friend and herself to these Games. Now she might lose her aunt, uncle and boyfriend, and herself yet again. Cashmere and Gloss had won once, they had survived and should never have been forced to enter the arena again. Only one of them would survive and the other would have to live without their sibling and their niece.

The Games were cruel and President Snow more cruel. Even if the rebellion didn't stop the Games, Indiana hoped it would at least get rid of President Snow.

* * *

Watching as the beautiful blonde curls disappeared, Cato sighed. He knew how hard this was being on her and so he felt terribly guilty that he was keeping the meeting he had yesterday from her. Especially because it was something so huge. However, if everything went according to plan, Indiana would be reunited with her aunt and uncle at the end of the Games.

Despite wanting to tell her everything to ease some of her pain, Cato knew Haymitch was right; the fewer people that knew, the better. The 'show' must appear to be real. Everything must go according to plan.

* * *

_'Yeah, I've been through it all._

_Yeah, you won't see me cryin'._

_If tomorrow never calls._

_God only knows._

_I've been through it all.'_


	22. Two - 4

**CHAPTER 2.4**

_'What goes on behind these doors?_

_I'll keep mine and you keep yours._

_We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets.'_

* * *

Surrounded by the other Fallen, Indiana was seated in a plush grey armchair as they were forced to watch the Victor Interviews. Wrapping an arm around the saddened woman, Cato held her close to him because he knew how hard tonight would be for her. Tomorrow morning would be even worse.

Cashmere swanned onto the stage looking as beautiful and elegant as ever – her face had a sickly sweet but fake smile on but Indiana could see the true sadness in her eyes. Seeing the strength and radiance in her aunt during that moment, Indiana had never been more grateful and happy for all the times she had been told she was the 'spit of Cashmere'.

"Welcome back, my dear. It's wonderful to see you and you look as fabulous as ever!" Caesar boomed, dressed in a shocking violet suit to match his hair.

"It's always wonderful to be here, the Capitol is my home. It's just so upsetting to be here under these circumstances." Cashmere whimpered, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Yes, yes, it's all very upsetting." Caesar's smile didn't falter. "Now tell me, your niece, she wasn't with us for long and unfortunately, she didn't join us again. How did you cope with that?"

"It was extremely painful and if I'm being honest, I didn't cope. But, Gloss and I have tried to help each other through it as best we can. Sometimes I still cry myself to sleep though."

"Ah yes, Gloss. The Summers have made the Games a family affair." Caesar let out a slightly awkward laugh. "You became everyone's brother and sister. I honestly don't know how we're going to let you go."

"We're not going by choice. You're our family, you've helped us through out loss." Cashmere blubbered.

Tears began falling down her sculptured cheeks and despite it being an act, Indiana knew there was true emotion behind those tears but not for the reasons she was pretending.

"Are you alright, darling?"

"I just can't stop crying." Cashmere apologised.

* * *

During Gloss' interview, Indiana had her face buried into Cato's shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent of him and trying to pretend as if she hadn't caught a glimpse of the pained expression on her uncle's face. Hearing his words were upsetting enough. He had used his interview as a eulogy to Indiana and Marvel.

"What a crock of shit." Aimee scoffed, causing Indiana to let out a strangled noise as she forced down tears.

"Shut the fuck up, Aimee. Don't you think this is difficult enough without you sticking your opinions in." Cato's infamous rage made an appearance in his tone.

"Wait, you're the beloved niece?" Aimee asked.

A nod was the only response the distraught girl was able to give as she stared at the ground, drowning out the interviews of Two and Three. However, one name pulled her out of her depressing thoughts and she returned her attention to the television screen.

Finnick Odair.

"I understand you have a message for somebody special. Let's hear it." Caesar announced.

Poor Finnick. He was the youngest tribute ever to win the Games, he had been used and abused by the Capitol and now he was being dragged away from the one woman he truly loved.

"My Love. You have my heart for all eternity. If-if I die in that arena, my last thought will be of you and your lips."

* * *

Johanna Mason's interview managed to bring a small smile to Indiana's lips despite her dark mood – something Johanna did in person anyway. In fact, everyone in the room (Peacekeepers aside) seemed amused by her words. Apart from the guy she had murdered.

"Johanna, you're angry. Tell me why." Caesar asked as if the answer wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yes, I'm angry. You know, I'm totally getting screwed here. The deal was that if I won the Hunger Games, I'd get to live the rest of my life in peace. But, now? Now you want to kill me again. So you know what? Fuck that! Fuck anybody that has anything to do with it!"

Caesar hastily changed the topic, attempting to diver the audience's attention from Johanna's outburst. Murmurs rippled throughout the crowd and instantly, Johanna's speech had begun planting seeds of doubt in the minds of the Capitol.

* * *

District Twelve had caused absolute uproar in an already doubtful crowd when they came out with their 'secret wedding' and the 'baby'. The audience went ballistic, screaming for the Games to be stopped. In a surprising turn of events, the Victors linked hands and raised them high, showing unity and strength, showing Panem that they refused to go quietly.

Technicians cut the lights and the screen went pitch black as the Victors were ushered off the stage and separated. Despite her burning hatred towards them, Indiana had to admit that Twelve's idea was rather smart whilst also being incredibly stupid. The Games wouldn't be stopped just because Katniss told Panem she was pregnant. Instead, they had only succeeded in angering Snow further.

After all, the Victors were only being Reaped again this year because Snow wanted Katniss and Peeta dead.

* * *

Instead of being able to announce the further twist of the Quell during the Interviews as had been planned, the Victors were held in separate rooms and the news/their reactions was being broadcast to the rest of Panem.

Gloss and Cashmere stared blankly at the screen depicting Caesar's jovial face until Gloss' simmering anger got the best of him and he threw something at the camera, causing the screen to go blank.

Finnick's expression remained neutral, refusing to give away any sliver of emotion.

Johanna screamed so many obscenities that they were eventually forced to turn off the camera.

Much to Indiana's evil joy, Katniss and Peeta actually look frightened upon hearing who their opponents were; they knew they wouldn't get lucky a second time.

* * *

Throughout Panem, people were whispering in the comfort of their own homes about how cruel the Games were becoming. Not only were they forcing Victors to compete again, after promising that if they got through all their Reapings or won their Games, they'd never have to worry about entering them again, but they had also resurrected dead tributes. Tributes that people had believed were buried in the ground; safe and at peace, and back at home where they belonged. Instead, Snow had kept their bodies captive and put families through the turmoil and pain by burying empty boxes.

President Snow had hoped that by reaping Victors and bringing back dead tributes, he would remind the people of Panem that no one was safe from the Games. He'd hoped it would prevent the rebellion from growing. However, it had had the complete opposite effect. If anything, he had only ignited the desire for a rebellion in the hearts of the people.

* * *

_'Here's the pride before the fall._

_Oh, your eyes, they show it all._

_I can see it coming, I can see it coming.'_


	23. Two - 5

**CHAPTER 2.5**

_'People fall in love in mysterious ways._

_Maybe just the touch of a hand._

_Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day.'_

* * *

Snuggled into each other's sides, legs and hands intertwined, the young couple spent their last night in the Capitol (for the second time, ironically) discussing what their future would have looked like together if they had won their Games the first time round. Knowing she would never get the perfect relationship with her perfect man broke Indiana's heart but as Cato pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Climbing off the Jet, Indiana was ushered into a familiar looking room as it was set up the exact same way last year's dressing room had been. Opening the door, she was greeted with a far more familiar face; her previous stylist.

"Indiana! My beautiful girl! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again!" Phoenix screeched, throwing his arms around the nineteen-year-old. To say he was excited to see her would be an understatement.

"It's good to see you again too, Phoenix." Indiana chuckled, squeezing him tightly.

"I sobbed for days when you passed."

Ha, passed, as if it was some peaceful moment where her life ended, pain-free and during her elderly years. Not as if she had been run through with a spear and bled to death, and then been eaten by mutts.

"It wasn't my finest moment in life," she smiled grimly at the memory.

"Oh, you." Phoenix swatted her on the arm. "Always making jokes. Now, let's get you dressed and ready."

Her blonde hair had been braided into her typical French braids but they had been tied round the back to form a crown, her suit was lightweight and waterproof with a compartment belt around the waist. This gave Indiana the indication that swimming would be involved with this year's arena. In fact, all signs pointed towards the arena being some sort of tropical environment.

A knock sounded on the door causing Indiana to jump but Phoenix just giggled gleefully before rushing to open it.

"Indiana, Lover Boy's here." Phoenix declared, voice reaching higher tones. "You have two minutes."

Cato's suit fit him perfectly, muscles bulging under the fabric and threatening to rip at the seams. Pulling the small girl into his arms, he trapped her lips with his own and pushed her against the wall. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, he pressed his body against her own and snaked his arms around her wait. Sliding her hands into his perfectly styled hair, Indiana moaned into the kiss.

Unfortunately, it was over far too quickly when Cato remembered the reason for his visit and pulled away, creating some distance between the two.

"Indie, we don't have much time but I have to give this to you." Cato breathed, pulling something out from under his suit – a golden chain.

On the chain was a plain but beautiful golden ring engraved with the name_ 'Hadley'._

"It belonged to my mother, and my grandmother, and now I want it to be yours." Cato explained, getting down on one knee. "I know it makes no sense and that I fell in love with you in the most bizarre way but, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Indiana smiled, pulling him up for a passionate kiss.

Despite knowing they would probably be dead soon, it was a pleasant feeling to know that they had achieved something they'd dreamed of for their future – getting engaged. Cato clasped the ring necklace around her throat, smiling when she tucked into her suit for safe keeping and gave it a reassuring pat. It was nice to have a meaningful necklace around her neck again after her locket was returned to her aunt and uncle.

"I'll see you in the arena. I love you. So much." Cato placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed away the happy tear that had fallen, his own eyes having welled up.

Walking out the door being held open by Phoenix, he felt much lighter.

"Did he give you the ring?" Phoenix squealed.

"You knew?!"

"Of course I did. His stylist and I pulled some string to get him in here. We've been rooting for the two of you since your Tribute Parade," he winked before pushing her towards the platform. "Now, into the tube. You have twenty seconds."

Giving herself a reassuring nod, Indiana climbed onto the pedestal and closed her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves. She would see her aunt and uncle soon and somehow, that wiped away any fear she had.

"10 seconds until ascent." Plutarch Heavensbee's voice sounded over the comms.

"Give them hell." Phoenix smirked before disappearing from sight when the pedestal rose.

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Indiana's eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight before she began searching for Cato, Cashmere and Gloss. However, there were far too many tributes in the arena this year for her to see anyone she cared for other than Brutus and Enobaria.

"Welcome to the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Glancing around at the arena, Indiana noticed that a body of water surrounded the shiny Cornucopia. The tribute pedestals had been placed a short swim away from rock walkways that connected to the Cornucopia. A bow was gleaming in the sunlight, catching Indiana's attention.

**"10!"**

**"9."**

**"8."**

**"7."**

**"6."**

**"5."**

_Don't die, Cato._

**"4."**

**"3."**

_Don't get yourself killed again_, Indiana thought.

**"2."**

**"1!"**

Indiana dove into the water and hoped for the best.

* * *

_'Place your head on my beating heart._

_I'm thinkin' out loud._

_Maybe we found love right where we are.'_


	24. Two - 6

**CHAPTER 2.6**

_'If you wanna start a fight._

_You better throw the first punch._

_Make it a good one._

_And if ya wanna make it through the night.'_

* * *

Pulling herself onto the rock walkway, Indiana was grateful for the tight braids when not a single strand of wet hair fell into her face. Sprinting towards the bow and arrow, she strapped it to her back and snatched up a couple of knives, sliding them into her belt. Spotting a huge sword in the corner, she picked it up for Cato before whirling around and plunging it into a Fallen that charged towards her.

Warm arms wrapped around her midsection and she stopped thrashing when Cato's warm lips grazed her ear as he whispered in it. Passing him his sword, the couple cut down every tribute that got in their way until they'd made their way to Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair.

Grinning at the early opportunity, Indiana notched an arrow before aiming it straight at Katniss' heart – right where she had murdered Marvel. Or she did until Cato and Finnick immediately stood in the way.

"What the fuck?" Indiana exclaimed.

Holding up their arms, Indiana noticed they had matching gold bangles on their wrists.

"Good thing we're all allies, right?" Cato smirked, pulling out the chain around Indiana's neck to present it to Katniss.

"Where did you get those?" Katniss demanded, staring at the two males.

"Where do you think? Don't trust One or Two, apart from Cato and Indie. I'll take this side, you hold them off." Finnick ordered.

"I'll go find Peeta." Cato announced, handing his sword to his fiancée for safekeeping.

"Don't leave me with _her._" Katniss yelled as Indiana brandished Cato's sword, but nobody paid her any attention as Finnick disappeared and Cato dove into the water.

For the longest time, the brute from Two didn't make an appearance and neither did Peeta. Once two minutes had passed, fear had gotten the best of her and Indiana unintentionally grasped Katniss' hand, who squeezed back feeling the same terror.

After what felt like eons, Peeta's head surfaced above the water and Cato hoisted him up onto the walkway, the pair walking back to the waiting trio. Both men looked down at the clasped hands of their girls, causing the blonde and brunette to quickly release each other and pretend as if nothing happened.

Finnick, along with Mags, wandered back over to the two couples and despite Katniss and Peeta keeping their distance from the other tributes, the six of them ventured into the forest, ensuring they kept an eye on the other's backs.

* * *

Night had fallen but still the pack ventured on. Even though she knew they were too strong and smart to be gone, Indiana anxiously waited for the faces of the Fallen to appear in the sky so she could be assured that her and aunt and uncle were still in the arena somewhere. Relief flooded through her when their faces didn't appear. Once the symbol of the Capitol had faded, Finnick let out a small snicker to himself.

"Guess they're not holding hands anymore," he chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" Katniss demanded.

"Little bit." Indiana cut in.

"Every time that cannon goes off, it's music to my ears. I don't care about any of them. You want to face the Career Pack alone? In fact, you want to face these two alone?" Finnick pointed to the recently deceased members of the team, biting his lip when Indiana gave a cheerful wave. "They're not killing you because they are your allies, which is due to _me_. What would Haymitch say about your team skills?"

"Haymitch isn't here." Katniss said shortly.

"Let's keep moving." Finnick changed topic.

"Right, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Indiana demanded, her short temper reaching the end of its tether.

She was irritable with the members of her team but especially with Finnick and Cato, who seemed to have made plans for her own life without consulting her.

Both men turned to look at her, then at each other, contemplating which one would be best to break the news to her.

The fiancé who had used her engagement ring as a sign of his love and a reason for Katniss not to attempt to murder her or the man she had grown up being close friends with who went behind her back with her fiancé.

"Indie, we have a plan-." Finnick started.

"I would bloody well hope so otherwise those two are dead before the hour is up." Indiana said, pointing between Katniss and Peeta with one of her knives.

Before either of them were able to explain their 'plan' to the blonde, Peeta's sword connected with a force field and he flew backwards, landing in a motionless lump on the floor.

"That was easy." Indiana mumbled to Cato, watching as Katniss sprinted towards her 'husband'.

"Peeta, no. Peeta?!" Katniss screamed, shaking him. "He's not breathing. He's not breathing! Come on. Come on. Please wake up. Wake up, Peeta!"

Continuing to shake him, Katniss hoped that she would somehow bring him back from death. Finnick nudged Indiana towards the couples from Twelve, urging to help, knowing she had the skill set needed to. Shoving Katniss out the way, Indiana let out an annoyed sigh before placing her hand on Peeta's chest and opening his mouth.

"What are you doing? She's hurting him." Katniss whimpered as Indiana began pushing down on Peeta's chest.

"She's saving him." Cato explained, holding Katniss back as they watched Indiana pull a disgusted face before blowing air into Peeta's mouth.

Pressing down again, she counted thirty times before forcing more air into his lungs and pressing down another thirty times. Nothing happened. Cursing loudly, Indiana tried repeatedly but still, nothing happened.

"Come on. Don't die. Come on. Don't make me be nice for nothing. Come on." Indiana said, pressing down more forcefully.

Suddenly, Peeta shot up gasping for breath.

"Careful. There's a force field up ahead." Peeta choked, wrapping his arms around Katniss when she threw herself at him.

"You were dead. I saw you, you were dead. Your heart stopped," she sobbed, clinging onto her 'husband'.

"It's working now," joked Peeta.

Attempting to help Peeta stand, Katniss struggled under the weight of him. Rolling her eyes for the fifth time that hour, Indiana looped Peeta's arm around her shoulders and pulled him to stand. Everyone else looked at her suspiciously (even Cato) as if she had a secret agenda but she ignored them all and used her free hand to pass Peeta back his sword.

"Thank you." Katniss said, not looking at the older girl. "For, uh, saving his life," she added.

"Don't let it happen again."

* * *

_'There's only two ways that these things can go._

_Good or bad and how was I to know._

_That all your friends won't hold any grudges'_


	25. Two - 7

**CHAPTER 2.7**

_'It makes me that much stronger._

_Makes me work a little bit harder._

_It makes me that much wiser._

_So thanks for making me a fighter.'_

* * *

Giving Indiana a reprieve from carrying Peeta, Cato threw the younger boys arm around his shoulders and helped him hobble along. Before the exhausted and dehydrated group could settle down and make camp, the sound of a sponsor package rang throughout their small clearing and a metal container landed in a tree. Due to her being the smallest and nimblest, Indiana scaled the rough bark and dropped the small package into Katniss' awaiting hands below.

"What is it?" Finnick asked when Katniss pulled out an oddly shaped metal object.

"It's from Haymitch."

"It's called a spiel. You put it in a tree and it gives you water." Cato explained, picking Indiana up out of the three and placing her safely back on the ground.

"Let's give it a shot then," said Finnick, turning around and stabbing it into the nearest tree.

* * *

Feeling refreshed and hydrated, the group moved on to a safer clearing, somewhere where tributes wouldn't have seen a parachute land. Finnick decided that setting up camp now would be imperative before the arena became too dark. Aware of the quick setting sun, the Allies agreed, setting down their supplies.

"We should take turns to sleep. I can take the first watch." Indiana stated, causing everyone to look at her.

She had no intention of murdering them in their sleep, her mind had quickly fallen into ally mode and she was more than willing to defend them as they slept. Instead, she had offered to take first watch because she knew her mind wouldn't allow her a moment of solitude and that sleep would allude her more in the arena than it did in death.

"Not a chance. You'll kill us the first chance you get." Katniss protested, looking to the others in the hopes that they'd agree with her.

"Look, honey, that thing I did back there was called saving Peeta's life. Yeah, that's right, I saved the guy who _murdered_ me. If I wanted either of you dead by now, you'd be lying face down by the Cornucopia." Indiana hissed at the ungrateful girl. "If it makes you feel any better, you're more than welcome to join me on first watch."

Feeling slightly ashamed but not willing to give in, Katniss agreed and then tried to convince Peeta he needed some rest. Rolling her eyes at the petty antics, Indiana reassured Cato that she wouldn't be slitting Katniss' throat before informing him to get some rest. He knew that she was still mad at him when he only received a peck on the cheek as a goodnight before she turned away from him.

"I'm proud of you. For saving his life instead of making sarcastic comments from the sidelines," he teased, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to capture her lips with his own. "Why did you save his life though? You could've just pretended that you tried but I saw the panic on your face when you thought you wouldn't be able to bring him back."

"The look on Katniss' face." Indiana replied simply, before deciding to expand. "God, Cato, If I ever lost you then I don't know what I'd do. I wasn't about to let that happen to them. Now, get some sleep."

She placed her hand on the side of his cheek and gave him a small smile before walking over to the dimming fire. Once the snores of their companions joined the nightlife sounds of the arena, Indiana sat staring into the embers of the fire, ignoring Katniss and vice versa. Booming resounded throughout the arena; a sound that differed to the usual Fallen Tribute cannons.

"I counted twelve." Katniss broke the silence.

"Midnight?" Indiana suggested, looking around at the darkness surrounding them.

"Or the number of Districts, but why?"

"No idea."

After that, the pair fell back into silence, just staring into the fire again and looking around when they heard a sound. The sound of a cannon caused Katniss to jump and Finnick to wake but none of them said anything to the other. Despite being exhausted, Indiana knew Katniss needed to rest more and had almost convinced the girl when an abnormal fog rolled in out of nowhere, heading straight for the resting group.

Tentatively holding her hand out towards it, Katniss screamed in anguish when it burned her skin.

"Run!" The two girls screamed at the now-alert members of their group.

Unfortunately, the fog was getting too close, too quick.

"It's poisonous." Katniss warned, trying to pull Peeta to his feet.

Nudging her fiancé, Indiana pointed at Peeta, gesturing that he should help carry the blond boy to safety. Katniss and the blond men took the front whilst Indiana, Finnick and Mags brought up the rear. As the six of them began running, the fog seemed to chase them, closing in on them from all sides other than in front of them. Finnick with Mags on his back and Indiana, behind Finnick and Mags to protect them, suffered the most. The thin fabric of their suits offered little-to-no protection as blisters began forming on Indiana's back and neck. Limbs began stiffening and failing, which is when Finnick began struggling to walk.

"Mags, please, come on. Come on." Finnick pleaded, begging Mags to jump on his back again.

Indiana stopped next to Finnick, watching in frozen horror at the events that unfolded before her.

The kind, old woman placed a kiss on his tanned cheek before rushing into the fog; sacrificing herself to save the other five. Finnick wasn't even able to call after her, he just turned away from the horrific sight and continued on, pulling Indiana along with him.

As they stumbled through the trees, Indiana collapsed onto the soft sand, Finnick landing on top of her. Someone gripped the woozy woman under the arms and dragged her along the beach. A burning sensation washed over once the salt water touched her blisters and she screamed, violently thrashing in an attempt to escape.

"I got you, baby. I got you." Cato soothed, holding her afloat until the pain receded and a soothing sensation replaced it.

Finnick dove under the water as Katniss and Peeta wandered off in search for fresh water.

Holding her close, Cato was worried that if he let go of Indiana then she would disappear. He'd come close to losing her already in that fog. When he turned around and was unable to see her through it, his heart clenched and his anxiety levels spiked, ready to charge into the fog regardless of the consequences. That was his constant worry in this arena where there was something to worry about at every corner.

* * *

Wadding out of the water, the other three joined Katniss and Peeta in the forest but were greeted with a group of mutant monkeys. Peeta was too busy tapping into the tree that he didn't notice the mutts watching him, or notice the group around him slowly adjusting their weapons.

"Peeta." Katniss said slowly. "I need you to come over here and take a look at something for me."

"Hang on a minute. I've almost got it."

"Move towards us quietly so you don't startle them." Katniss continued with her calm voice.

Walking casually towards the group, not understanding the air of danger around him, Peeta was not very quiet or gentle due to his big build. Luckily, the monkeys continued to just watch from their position in the trees. Glancing up for a split second, Peeta's eyes widened and that seemed to be the trigger for the mutts to charge. Despite having never seen monkeys before, the group knew their behaviour was far too aggressive to be natural.

"Mutts!" Katniss yelled.

Notching arrows, Indiana let them fly with accurate precision taking satisfaction in the numerous orange bodies that fell to the floor around her. Cato was fighting by her side and his muscles tensed deliciously as he swung his sword. Turning to check on her companions, Indiana noticed everyone was holding their own.

Apart from Peeta, who had a mutt preparing to lunge at his chest. Knowing she wouldn't have enough time to shoot an arrow, Indiana charged at Peeta causing the others to look at her in alarm. Knocking him to the floor, Indiana expected to feel the searing agony of monkey claws in her back. However, the pain never came. Picking herself up from the ground, Indiana watched as a monkey mutt sunk its fangs into the morphling from District Six.

The monkeys disappeared when the weird cannon from last night boomed and the morphling sunk to the ground.

* * *

_'Made me learn a little bit faster._

_Made my skin a little bit thicker._

_Makes me that much smarter._

_So thanks for making me a fighter.'_


	26. Two - 8

**CHAPTER 2.8**

_'Memories will have to do._

_They will take the place of you._

_Can't you tell me what is true.'_

* * *

Recovering from her shock, Indiana pulled out a small knife and cut out the fang embedded into the poor morphling's ass.

"Go on. Get her. I'll cover you." Indiana nudged Peeta towards the woman's body and followed behind as Peeta carried her body towards the beach.

Sinking down next to the body, Indiana clasped the morphling's hand in hers, hoping to offer some sort of comfort in her last moments. The other three of the pack walked off to 'watch out for other tributes' but really, they were giving Indiana and Peeta some time to say goodbye to the stranger that sacrificed herself for them.

Peeta crouched down on the other side of the woman, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her to try and distract her from the horrible place she was in. Reaching up to Peeta's cheek, the dying woman painted a flower on it in her blood.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Peeta smiled, giving the morphling one last piece of joy before her hand fell limp in Indiana's and her heart stopped beating.

Together, Indiana and Peeta carried her body into the water, watching as it floated for a moment before the crane snatched it up and flew it back to the Capitol. As the pair sat together on the sand in silence, Indiana realised her desire to murder the boy from Twelve had diminished. Peeta Mellark was compassionate and caring, which showed when he bumped his shoulder against Indiana's in a comforting manner. When she didn't snap at him and the corner of her mouth lifted, Peeta took it as a chance to start a conversation.

"Thank you, for saving my life. Again." Peeta didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. "You're a lot nicer than you were portrayed as being last year."

Letting out a chuckle (which surprised both of them), Indiana finally turned to look at him. "Let's not make a habit out of it, Bread Boy."

Peeta smirked at her before both of them turned back to stare at the small waves. Yes, they had both tried to kill each other at some point (and one had succeeded) but maybe they weren't as bad as the other thought.

* * *

"Why don't you all get some rest?" Katniss said to the rest of the group. "I'll keep watch for a while."

Clenching her shaking hands, Indiana ignored the nausea that washed over her at the idea of sleeping. "No, thank you. If you don't mind, I'd rather do it."

"Indie, you need some rest." Cato scorned, giving her a hard look.

"I can't," she confessed, her voice deathly quiet as she didn't want the others to hear her.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Cato lay down on the floor next to the woman who'd stolen his heart, holding on tightly to her hand. Finnick requested to keep watch alongside Indiana and everyone agreed once they saw the un-shed tears in his eyes. Snores poured out of Cato's mouth yet he still kept a tight grip on Indiana's hand, knowing it would provide her some comfort. A tribute had risked their life for her and she didn't even know her name.

Finnick and Indiana didn't say much but they shuffled closer to each other. Indiana rested her head on his shoulder. Having been friends for a long time, they knew when the other was hurting and what they needed. And they both knew that words wouldn't make anything better. 

* * *

Katniss was the first to wake, coming to sit beside the two 'guards'. Noticing the blood under her nails and the scabs on her on her arms, Katniss begged Haymitch to send them something for the itching that everyone seemed to be suffering from. He quickly obliged.

Once the two Victors had covered themselves in the disturbing looking ointment, they passed the tube towards Indiana who eyed it suspiciously.

"Go on, you need it. And you deserved it." Katniss urged.

All three of them stared at each (and the green splotches on their face) before bursting into laughter. Once they'd calmed down, they decided they were going to wake the two men still sleeping.

Coming up with a plan, the three of them placed their faces in front of Peeta's whilst Katniss gently shook him awake. Upon seeing the three faces, he let out a high pitched shriek. As a result, Cato shot up, calling out Indiana's name in panic and grabbing his sword. However, when he saw the three tributes rolling in the sand with laughter and Peeta's terrified expression, he put two and two together.

"That noise was you?!"

By the time they had pulled themselves together, Indiana realised that having allies wasn't too bad.

Bread floated down in a parachute after they'd stopped laughing and the seaweed green tint informed the group that it was from District Four. A gift for the loss of Mags. After Katniss and Indiana had finished putting ointment on their boys, the five tributes sat down to enjoy their breakfast. Thirty three tributes were already dead, the majority of them being Fallen, who had only just adjusted to being alive again. Now, fifteen remained.

Cashmere and Gloss were still out there somewhere and as soon as she got the chance, Indiana would be dragging Cato off to find them. Whilst she was getting used to her allies, her family would always be their main priority. The Summers family would be united, even in death.

* * *

Screaming ruined the peaceful atmosphere of breakfast and three figures stumbled onto the beach. Whoever they were, they were in no position to fight the team of five. Another was dragging one and the third member was walking in loops – all of them were covered in a dark brick red colour.

Finnick lowered his weapon and sprinted towards the trio. "Johanna!"

Indiana's blue eyes lit up and she ran after Finnick, calling her other friend's name.

"Finnick! Indie!" Johanna called back.

Indiana was faintly aware of Cato and Twelve trailing behind but she didn't care as she barrelled into her volatile friend. Her companions turned out to be Wiress and Beetee from District Three.

"We thought it was rain because of the lightning and we were so thirsty. But when it started coming down we realised it was thick, hot blood. We couldn't see, we couldn't speak, and we just staggered around blindly. That's when Blight hit the force field."

Despite her revulsion and suspicion (where did it come from?) at the substance her friend was covered in, Indiana gripped Johanna's hand. "I'm so sorry, Jo," she gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He wasn't much but he was from home."

A knife wound was marring Beetee's back and Wiress just stared into the distance repeatedly muttering _'tick tock.'_

However, the joy at being reunited with her friend was ruined when Katniss and Johanna began laying into each other for no apparent reason.

"Who do you think got them out of that fucking jungle for you? You-."

Before she was able to say too much, Finnick tossed Johanna over his shoulder before repeatedly ducking her into the water. Sniggering into Cato's shoulder, Indiana had to be pulled closer to him in order for her giggles to be muffled further.

"At least Katniss now has someone else to worry about attacking her rather than me."

District Twelve decided to make themselves useful by tending to Beetee's wounds, leaving the newly engaged couple alone for the first time since they'd entered the arena.

"How are you feeling?" Cato whispered into Indiana's ear, holding her close.

"I'm pretty much living on adrenaline. I don't really feel like I'm in here. My whole body is numb," she admitted to one of the rare few people she trusted more than anything in the world. "But, what scares me most is that I'm starting to think Twelve over there isn't so bad."

Letting out a snort of agreement and laughter, Cato nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Yeah, they're not so bad." Cato turned Indiana around to face him, pulling her into his lap. "I wish you'd stop putting yourself in danger though. You risked your life earlier by jumping in front of Peeta. Don't do it again. I can't lose you a second time."

His voice broke with emotion and he buried his face in the crook of her neck so that their allies wouldn't catch a glimpse of the tears shining in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you any time soon." Indiana promised, placing a loving and passionate kiss upon his lips.

Wiping away his stray tears, guilt coursed through her when she thought about the promise that she'd just made – a promise that would be so difficult to keep.

* * *

_'Love's a lifetime's only token._

_Words are lies the day they're spoken._

_Promises are made to be broken.'_


	27. Two - 9

**CHAPTER 2.9**

_'I'm still alive._

_But I'm barely breathing._

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in.'_

* * *

By the time night fell, everyone was clean and blood free, swapping stories about the horrors they had encountered in the short (but long) time they had been trapped in the arena.

Johanna and Katniss had offered to stay watch and as much as she wanted to protest, Indiana's body was screaming for her to rest. Aching from exhaustion, Indiana shuffled into Cato's side and under his arm, relishing in the familiar scent and safety of him. It was masked by sweat, blood and dirt but the natural scent of him was still there, providing Indiana with some comfort. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the young woman to drift off to sleep wrapped in the safety of her fiancé's arms.

* * *

Frantic muttering roused Indiana from her restful sleep but when Indiana checked on the woman it was coming from, Wiress was still fast asleep. Lightning struck the large oak tree planted at the highest point of the arena and when it ceased, the blood rain began in just a small section of the arena. The girl from Twelve seemed to have a revelation as her grey eyes widened, staring at the woman who was muttering incessantly.

"Wiress, you're a genius. The arena is a clock." Katniss murmured to herself, jumping when Indiana agreed with her theory, as she was unaware the blonde girl had woken up.

"Each hour brings a new horror. Think about it. Lightning, blood rain, poisonous fog, monkeys – those are the first few hours of the clock, right?" Indiana pointed out. "The wave happens at ten. The other seven are still a mystery."

"What if they don't stay within the jungle?" What if they can get out?" Katniss asked the one question that Indiana was trying to avoid thinking about.

"Wake up the others." Indiana advised, waking Cato before moving onto Finnick and Johanna (the latter who had fallen asleep after Katniss forced her to).

Not having much time, the two youngest women somehow managed to stumble their way through an explanation of their clock theory. Wiress looked relieved that someone had finally understood what she had been truing to communicate. Johanna looked more hesitant with the idea but agreed to move away from the beach because it was better to be safe than sorry. Gathering their weapons and supplies, Katniss and Johanna saw the opportunity to start arguing with each other. Again.

Instead of breaking up the fight, Indiana stood between the two watching to see if Katniss would get her ass kicked. Whilst they may be allies and being civil, Indiana still hadn't forgiven the younger girl for the people she had killed.

"Where to?" Peeta asked, distracting everyone, including the fighting women.

"I think the Cornucopia might be the safest option, We could watch to see if we're right about the clock," suggested Indiana.

The eight of them walked down the closest rock walkway and approached the Cornucopia with caution: all of them, aside from Indiana and Cato, tensed with weapons raised in case the Career Pack jumped out at them. However, it remained deserted much to the girl from One's disappointment.

* * *

Rummaging through the supplies that had been left behind, Cato and Indiana were alone whilst the other six were stood near the edge of the water discussing the clock arena. Moving some empty crates out of the way, Indiana discovered a small sheath of arrows and strapped them to her back, tossing the other half to Katniss. Thankfully, two bows had been placed in the arena this year.

Walking further into the Cornucopia, the blue eyed girl smiled when Cato came up behind her, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and resting his hands on her abdomen.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cato whispered against her skin, peppering little kisses in between his words.

Twisting in his arms to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd have seen my aunt and uncle by now. And, I don't want to die again. It hurt before."

"You're not going to die again. I'll protect you this time. I refuse to lose you again."

Bowing his head, Cato pressed his forehead against hers causing Indiana to smile at the contact, pressing her lips against his in a moment of need. Moving in response to her body, Cato moved backwards, trapping the petite body of his fiancée between the wall and his own muscular body.

"I love you," he muttered once they'd separated.

"I love y-."

A yell cut off Indiana's sentence, followed by the sound of an arrow and three cannons.

* * *

**"I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"**

Indiana's screams could most likely be heard throughout the entire arena as she attempted to break free from Cato, Finnick and Johanna. It took all three of them to restrain the thrashing girl and even then they were struggling, she was running off anger and adrenaline. And, she had copious amounts of both.

Glancing down at the bloodied bodies on the ground, Indiana released another pained screech and elbowed Finnick in the gut, causing him to stumble into Cato and then Johanna. Bursting free, Indiana lunged herself at the murderer from Twelve.

However, before she had the chance to wrap her hands around Katniss' throat, the ground shifted beneath Indiana and she dropped down to the floor. Digging her hands and feet into the crevices of the rock, Indiana clenched her eyes shut and tried to ignore the sickening sensation that washed over her as she spun around violently. Water crashed over her and she lost her grip on the ground being flung into the water.

Not long after, the ground stopped moving and Indiana was able to kick herself to the surface. Crawling back onto the little island, she coughed up salt water and lay on the ground until the world stopped spinning around her.

Before she could pull herself up, Cato scooped her into his arms. Looking around at the wreck of the Cornucopia, Indiana noticed her aunt and uncle's bodies had been flung into the water. Vision going watery, Indiana was grateful that Cato had his arms around her stomach when her knees gave out.

"I've got you, princess. I've got you." Cato soothed, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the rest of the dishevelled group.

Finnick rubbed Indiana's back a few times before going to help Beetee onto his feet.

"Let's just get off this stinking island," said Johanna, breaking the prolonged silence.

Feeling eyes on her, Indiana turned her head to look at Johanna who gave her a sympathetic smile. Indiana had now lost Marvel, her parents, Cashmere and Gloss to the Hunger Games. Katniss had robbed her of the only family she had left, after taking Marvel and Cato. The moment she had the chance, Indiana wouldn't hesitate to end the Girl On Fire.

* * *

Screams filled the air and Indiana stumbled forwards a few paces before cowering on the ground where she had stood. The sounds of her mother's screams as she died in her own Games washed over Indiana, and she clapped her hands over her ears when the sounds of her aunt and uncle joined them.

"Not real. Not real. Not real," she chanted over and over, begging for the pain to stop.

Rocking back and forth, she was well aware of how pathetic she might look to the others and Panem but she couldn't find it in her to care. She just wanted it all to be over.

Bursting through the tree line, Indiana didn't have the strength to warn Katniss and Finnick and they smacked into the transparent wall that blocked the trio from the rest of the group. Cato's hands were pressed against the wall, trying to reach Indiana. All he was able to do was watch as the tears streamed down her face until the hour passed.

Pained yells that belonged to Cato soon joined the cacophony of horrible sounds and despite being able to see him safe and unharmed on the other side, it was becoming increasingly harder to convince herself that the tortured sounds weren't real. Closing her eyes, she prayed her eardrums burst and she wouldn't have to listen to sounds like that ever again.

* * *

Warm, large hands stroked her face when the nightmare ceased and her harsh reality returned. Staring at the handsome but concerned face of her fiancé, Indiana felt him brush away the tears that hadn't yet dried.

"It's over. They're gone."

"It was awful. I heard my mother, Cashmere and Gloss, And you. It wouldn't stop."

She used to believe that she was a strong person who could handle her pain. After all, the Academy and the death of her parents had led her to believe that. However, since entering the Games, Indiana had learnt that she had no idea what the meaning of pain was.

Johanna began yelling something about rebellion to the cameras upon seeing the state of her friends and everybody silently begged that she would stop talking. No one ever said stuff like that in the Games – it would inevitably have disastrous consequences.

"I'll get us some water." Johanna stated before heading towards the jungle.

Katniss tried to prevent her from leaving the group but was still too shaken up from the jabberjays to convince her too hard.

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left that I love." Johanna brushed off the concern before stalking into the tress.

Before anyone could stop her, Indiana rushed after her friend.

"I'm always here for you, Jo. No matter what happens," said Indiana to the retreating woman's back due to Indiana deciding to keep a slight distance between her and the older woman.

Without turning around, Johanna let out a sad sight. "Thanks, Indie. You know I'm here for you too. I'm sorry about Cashmere and Gloss. I know they were all you had left, aside from Cato."

Grabbing her arm, Indiana asked why everyone was going through such lengths to prevent her from murdering Katniss. Her temper began rising rapidly as Johanna whispered in her ear. Indiana was told everything – why she was allied with Twelve, why she wasn't allowed to murder either of them, why everyone was risking their own lives to ensure Twelve lived.

The 75th Annual Hunger Games was playing a major part in the ongoing rebellion that Katniss Everdeen had managed to get herself the face of.

* * *

_'I'm falling to pieces, yeah._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_They say bad things happen for a reason._

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding.'_


	28. Two - 10

**CHAPTER 2.10**

_'With crippled anger._

_And tears that still drip sore._

_A fragile flame aged._

_With misery.'_

* * *

Seated on the lap of the last person alive that she loved, Indiana watched as the moon rose and the Capitol anthem began. Cato squeezed her closer when the faces appeared.

_Wiress (District Three) – Killed by **Gloss Summers** (District One)._

_Mags (District Four) – Killed by **poisonous fog**._

_Blight (District Seven) – Killed by **force field**._

_Ophelia (District Six) – Killed by **mutts**._

_Gloss Summers (District One) – Killed by **Katniss Everdeen** (District Twelve)._

Upon seeing her uncle's face in the sky, Indiana's hand tightened violently around her bow whereas Cato's arms tightened around her waist; constricting her from tearing across the beach and bashing Katniss' skull in with the nearest object. Unfortunately, Indiana had to bury her sorrow and hatred as she knew Katniss needed to be kept alive for the sake of Panem. As long as she ignored the other girl's existence, Indiana believed she could keep a handle on her murderous tendencies.

The young, blonde couple were the only Fallen Tributes still alive and in the space of two days, the majority of the tributes were dead. They were being picked off like fleas. The last face in the night sky was Cashmere's, followed by the cause of death.

_Cashmere Summers (District One) – Killed by **Johanna Mason** (District Seven)._

"What?" Indiana whispered, betrayal coursing through her.

During their trip through the forest, Johanna had offered her condolences for the loss of Cashmere and Gloss. At the time, Indiana believed her apologies were out of friendly love and sympathy; people always apologise when they find out you've lost someone. But now, Indiana knew she was apologising due to the guilt and blood on her hands for the responsibility of Cashmere's demise.

"Indie-."

"Don't you dare!" Indiana interrupted, jumping up from Cato's lap and scrambling away from the advancing woman (who had tears in her eyes).

"How could you?"

"I never meant for-."

"For what? For me to find out?!" Indiana shrieked, lip wobbling as she stared at the woman she had once called a friend.

Johanna couldn't stop a tear from falling as she stared at the heartbroken girl, knowing she was to blame for the devastation. Storming off before she broke down in front of the Allies again, Indiana grabbed her weapons and began using one of the trees as target practice. Of course it helped that she envisioned Katniss and Johanna's faces.

"The second we get our chance, we'll break apart from the group and go our own way. We've done our part." Cato pulled her into his chest and held her close, her tears thankfully not dampening the waterproof fabric of his suit.

"I've lost everyone to these stupid Games. Mum and Dad. Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss. Marvel. I have no one left," she mumbled more to herself.

"You have me, Indiana. I'll always be there for you." Cato unclasped the chain around her neck and slid the ring off the golden, symbolic ring. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Crouching down onto one knee for the second time that week, Cato took the small hand in his own and gently slid the Hadley ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"This belongs here from now on."

Instead of responding, Indiana pulled him up and kissed him passionately (for the second time that week). Winding her hands in his hair, she gave it a sharp tug. He eagerly responded and slid his hands down to rest on her ass, squeezing gently. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of cameras, the pair of them wasted no time in stripping each other of their clothes and erasing some of the pain.

* * *

When morning came, there was another delivery of bread, which everyone feasted on before splitting to do his or her separate activities. It had been unanimously decided that the group should put some distance themselves from each other whilst also ensuring they kept an eye on the one another.

The couple from Twelve were in the water, Katniss teaching Peeta how to win. Johanna took a nap whilst Finnick sat besides her weaving a net out of vines. Beetee played with his wire, muttering under his breath. Cato and Indiana had taken up sparring each other to pass the time. However, the memory of his hands on her body reminded them of the previous night and their sparring match turned into a session of teasing and giggles.

"Remember this?" Cato smirked, his large hands harshly gripping her waist.

Crouching down, Indiana swept his legs out from underneath him and straddled his body, pinning him to the floor.

"Remember this?" The blonde chuckled, pecking him on the lips.

Before things could progress further, Finnick called out for the pair of them. Letting out a groan of disappointment, Cato accepted Indiana's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up off the soft sand.

"I think we can all agree that our next job is to kill Brutus and Enobaria," announced Finnick.

Letting out quiet snarls, Indiana's temper boiled at the idea of murdering two people she had grown up knowing and a muscle in Cato's jaw jumped at the idea of murdering the two people who had mentored him.

"I doubt they'll attack us openly again, not now that they're outnumbered. We could track them down but that would be both dangerous and exhausting." Beetee explained.

"Do you think they've figured out about the clock?" Katniss asked, shuffling away from Indiana at the mention of Brutus and Enobaria being outnumbered. After all, they were outnumbered because their allies had been murdered by two of Indiana's own 'allies'.

"If they haven't, they'll have figured out that some of the zones are wired for attacks. I think our best bet would be to set a trap. What happens at exactly noon and midnight?" Beetee asked.

"The lightning bolt hits the big tree." Cato stated.

"Yes." Beetee praised, causing Cato to smile proudly at himself. "After the bolt hits at noon, before it strikes as midnight, we run the wire from the big tree all the way down to the saltwater. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into the beach surrounding the water, which will still be damp from the wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted."

"That's genius." Indiana agreed, surprised at the cleverness of the idea. "Even if the Careers aren't electrocuted, the seafood will be fried. We have enough sponsors and knowledge of the jungle that we'd be safe but they might starve. This could actually work."

"This will require all our efforts, the decision of whether or not we should attempt this is up to the rest of you. Are you in?"

* * *

_'I do not want to be afraid._

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

_I'm tired of feeling so numb.'_


	29. Two - 11

**CHAPTER 2.11**

_'Are we running out of time?_

_Should we look into the light?_

_Could this be the day we die?_

_This could be the final fight.'_

* * *

Alternating between Finnick and Cato, the intelligent man from District Three was still too injured to walk so was being carried up the steep slope that led to the large tree. The main rivals of the 'ally group' were bringing up the rear due to the fact that they could do far more damage with a sheath of arrows than the others as they only had close contact weapons. As they neared the tree, Katniss abandoned Indiana so that she could listen out for force fields ahead but Cato joined her side.

Grasping his fiancée's hand, Cato's eyes scanned the trees for the smallest sign of a threat. "I think we should leave tonight. After the electrocution is done," he whispered.

"Good idea. There's only a couple of us left and with the way the Gamemakers are throwing things at us, this thing is coming to an end by tonight or tomorrow."

Dividing up their duties, they had collectively decided that Indiana and Finnick would stand guard whilst Beetee examined the tree. After all, he was the most important part of this plan; the most vital piece on the chessboard. Johanna tapped for fresh water as the group were beginning to feel slightly dehydrated, Peeta gathered some nuts for lunch, and Cato and Katniss went hunting for food. Together.

Centuries of worrying had passed before Cato strolled over to his fiancée, rats slung over his shoulder and a big grin sliding onto his face when she beamed up at him. Wrapping his arms around her, Indiana felt herself relax slightly, relieved at the reassurance that he was safe. Any time he disappeared from sight in this arena, Indiana panicked that he wouldn't be coming back. Regardless of what happened or where they were, the young couple always felt safe in the other's embrace.

* * *

Sat on her own on the grainy floor of the soft sand, Indiana was watching Beetee work when a silver parachute dropped in her lap. The rest of the group stopped their activities to turn around and stare at her. Prying open the metal lid, the note on top informed her that the contents of the tub were solely for her – not for the group.

Pulling out a silver locket (to replace the gold one Cato had given her), the photos made her want to cry but her blue's eyes remained dry, as she was aware that there was six people watching her.

On the right side was a photo of Indiana and Marvel; they were six years old and her lips were pressed against his cheek with his arm slung over her shoulders. They looked happy, carefree and innocent. On the left side was Cashmere and Gloss holding a baby Indiana in their arms. Despite her parents having recently died when the photo was taken, Cashmere and Gloss were beaming with joy and love as they stared down at the little bundle in their arms. Engraved on the back of the locket was a short message; _'Keep going, Sweetie. Love Mr & Mrs K.'_

Letting out a shaky breath, Indiana's heart clenched once she realised the locket was a gift from Mr and Mrs Kentwell, Marvel's parents. She hadn't even realised that they would still be watching her. Noticing her hands were shaking violently, Cato took the locket from her and clasped it around Indiana's tanned neck – just as he had done with the engagement ring now adorning her finger.

_The Kentwell's had been right_, Indiana thought to herself, she couldn't give up.

She had to ensure that that her and Cato made it to the final two, regardless of how the people needed Twelve to live. She had to ensure that Cato lived and she had done something right with her second chance of life. After all, Marvel hadn't been given a second chance.

* * *

At (predicted) nine o'clock, the party of seven left their makeshift camp on the beach to make the long hike up to the tree. Finnick assisted Beetee in securing the wire in the right positions whilst the other five surrounded them and the three, ensuring that everything went according to plan. The three girls were directed to take the coil through the expansive jungle, unwinding it as they went and then dropping it into the water before making a run for it. If they went now, they should make it to safety. It was a big risk and an important job but it was one worth taking.

"I want to go with them, as a guard," both Peeta and Cato declared simultaneously.

Looking at each other suspiciously, the pair tried not to look too dejected when Beetee informed them they were needed at his side instead. Knowing they had no other choice and that protesting would only rise unwanted questions, they both agreed to stay. Any further arguing would also delay the girls' departure and they couldn't afford for them to leave any later otherwise they'd get caught in the crossfire.

"Please come back to me." Cato pleaded, pressing his forehead to her own. His eyes filled with pain at the idea of being separated from her. _"Please."_

"Of course I'll come back. I'll see you at midnight." Indiana took his face in her hands and kissed him softly before turning back to Katniss and Johanna.

"You two guard, I'll unwind." Johanna turned to walk down the slope, leaving the other two with no choice other than to follow her, bows at the ready.

When Johanna's wrist began to tire, Katniss took over and that was when everything went to shit.

* * *

Johanna pinned Katniss to the floor and began carving the tracker out of her arm before wiping the blood from the wound onto Katniss' face, making it look as if the woman had been severely injured. Stamping on the tracker, Johanna turned back to Katniss.

"Stay down and give this to Cato," she hissed to Katniss, folding something into the palm of her hand before dashing into the trees.

Passing by Indiana, Johanna ran faster when she noticed the blonde girl was beginning to wake up. She hadn't had enough time to tell the girl about the plan so had taken the quickest course of action and knocked her out. Guilt coursed through her when she knew that it was unlikely that her and Indiana would make it out of the arena.

However, she knew Indiana wouldn't want her engagement ring falling into the hands of the Capitol and being sold so she had slipped it off the younger woman's finger and given it to the one woman destined to escape.

Clutching her head in pain, Indiana panicked at her bare left ring finger and began searching the forest floor for it. Unfortunately, advancing voices startled her and scrambled her way through the jungle, retracing her steps to the large oak.

Head throbbing, Indiana tried to find Cato as quickly as possible. She had to find him so that they could get away from the group because the alliance had clearly fallen apart, considering Johanna had knocked her out. A cannon went off and despite knowing how strong and stealthy he was, there was always a high possibility that the cannon had been Cato's. Everyone in this arena had killed before. And than there was the horrific mutations that Capitol produced.

"Cato!" Indiana screamed, not caring who (or what) heard her. She had to know if Cato was alive.

Foot catching on a tree root, Indiana's body slammed into the ground, already cut and bruised head bouncing off another rock. Nausea washed over her instantaneously and if she hadn't had a concussion before, she definitely did now. Despite the protests her body gave, Indiana forced herself to continue running.

Vision blurring, she tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and the frantic pumping of her heart as her determination to find the blond brute from Two won out.

"CATO!"

Another cannon went off and Indiana's heart leapt into her throat. The probability of her fiancé still being alive was slimming. Anyone could be killed in the mad panic to survive this chaotic night.

"Indiana?" A masculine voice echoed in her ears but it didn't belong to the right blond man.

Instead, Indiana collided with Peeta and he had to wrap his arms around her in a struggle to keep her upright as the world began to spin and she started seeing multiples. Staring at three versions of Peeta, she could see his mouth moving but no words could be heard as blood poured down the side of her face, mixing with her blonde braids.

Spacing out, Indiana's vision focused momentarily as the world exploded around her.

* * *

_'I feel the instinct to survive._

_Today is not the day we die._

_You'll never take me._

_You'll never take me alive.'_


	30. Two - 12

**CHAPTER 2.12**

_'Dreams are like angels._

_They keep bad at bay._

_Love is the light._

_Scaring darkness away.'_

* * *

Cato Hadley woke from unconsciousness, screaming out a name. Upon realising he was no longer trapped in the horrifying arena, he threw himself off the metal bed and began trying to figure out where he was and how to escape. Banging on the metallic walls of the confined space, Cato's knuckles started bruising and his throat sore from the screaming.

Mechanical noises tore his attention to a part of the wall that slid open to reveal Finnick Odair. The man from District Four looked a little worse for wear but he appeared unharmed and alive. That was all that mattered, as he knew Indiana would be relieved to know that. However, the look on his face was grim and despite burning with millions of questions, Cato knew he didn't want to hear the answer to the most important question come out of Finnick's mouth.

"Where are we?" Were the first words out of the man from Two's mouth.

"We're in District Thirteen."

"That doesn't exist. The Capitol blew it up." Cato reminded, eyebrows furrowing.

"Not anymore. Now it's an underground rebel base."

"Does that mean we're safe from the Capitol?"

"Cato, look-." Finnick interrupted, not being able to keep it to himself anymore.

"She's not here, is she?" Cato's voice was grim upon seeing Finnick's facial expression.

"We're pretty sure – not 100% - that the Capitol has her. Along with Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria and Annie. We have no way of knowing for sure. I'm so sorry, Cato."

As Cato sunk to the floor, Finnick went down with him and pulled the larger guy in for a hug. Bursting into tears, Cato didn't pull away but sobbed into the slimmer man's chest. The pair of them stayed that way, hugging each other until medical officials came in to check over Cato and Finnick was called away.

Cato was miles away from his fiancée with no indication as to whether she was safe, imprisoned or dead. The only thing he had left of her was the hole in his heart that her absence created and the anxiety of not knowing.

* * *

Indiana Summers woke from unconsciousness and found herself lying on a cold floor in the dark. Upon realising that she was no longer trapped in the horrifying arena, she began pacing the room and trying to figure out where she was and how to escape. However, her fists connected with metal bars and the sound of bone on steel resonated throughout the room.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that there were six cells in the room, including hers. However, it was too dark to see what could possibly be inside the cells. Eyes catching on an insignia branded on the faraway wall, Indiana let out a strangled yell when she figured out that she was imprisoned within the Capitol.

"Indiana, calm down. It's okay." Peeta's soothing voice came from the cell adjoined to hers, his face appearing at the bars.

"We're in the Capitol, aren't we?" Indiana's voice wavered slightly.

"Trapped like rabbits. Small and defenceless." Johanna's familiar snark sounded from the cell on Indiana's left.

Remembering the rock that had been smashed against her temple, Indiana whirled around to face the older woman.

"Who else is here?" Indiana asked Peeta, a more important question hidden within that one.

"He's not," said Peeta apologetically, picking up on it. "Neither is Finnick, Katniss or Beetee. Brutus is dead."

Sinking to the floor, Indiana leaned her back against the bars of the cell connecting hers to Peeta's, her hand coming to rest on the ground. Peeta's back was also leaning against the cell, his hand coming up by Indiana's. Lacing their fingers together, the two teenagers stayed there on the floor until the lights switched on and Peeta was dragged away from her.

Lying down on the cold ground, ignoring the bed connected to the back wall of the cell, Indiana curled up into a ball and let out all the pent-up tears she had been keeping in since the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games.

She was miles away from her fiancé and didn't even have her ring symbolising his love; it was lost within the expansive ruins of the arena. Furthermore, she had no idea whether Cato was also lying within the ruins or if he had somehow managed to escape, aiding the rebellion and planning her rescue.

Was he alive? What if he believed her dead and never came for her?

* * *

_'Cleaning my soul._

_Flame on burn desire._

_Love with tongues of fire._

_Purge the soul.'_


	31. Book Three Summary

**PRINCEPS**

LEADER

_(Latin)_

* * *

Indiana Summers is trapped within the bars of a prison deep inside the Capitol. Every moment imprisoned is another moment spent struggling trying to separate reality from insanity. Ghosts of her past haunt her and as the torture continues, she gets closer to joining them.

Cato Hadley is trapped inside the role of a dutiful soldier within the walls of District 13. Every day that he remains separated from the one he loves, is another day spent letting his rage boil. He knows he should be grateful that they saved his life but he's unsure how long he can remain with them before his resentment explodes.

Can they save each other before they're too far gone?


	32. Three - 1

**CHAPTER 3.1**

_'Sometimes I feel dead._

_I see my life wasted all away._

_Sometimes I feel like a failure._

_Or am I just fed up.'_

* * *

Coldness of the metal bars of her cage seeped through Indiana's clammy skin and was a much-welcomed kindness after the torture she had just experienced. Her blood was boiling with hatred but she lacked the energy to do much more other than glare pathetically at the cold, white tile of her floor.

"You okay, kid?" Enobaria called out from her own prison across from Indiana's.

A quiet grunt was all she received as a response. It was hard for her to find the energy to reassure the older woman when Enobaria was never tortured and had no clue what the pain felt like. That was most likely due to the fact that she hadn't attempted to cheat the Games. She had tried winning it fair and square – through death and murder.

However, Indiana couldn't feel too resentful towards the woman as she had grown up knowing her, and Enobaria was always kind enough to ensure she was doing okay when she was returned to her cell. Indiana supposed it was an attempt to look out for the younger girl as best as she could, in order to honour her aunt and uncle (Enobaria's friends).

Because they were dead.

So many people were dead.

All because Katniss had been naïve enough to believe she could escape the Hunger Games with the boy she had pretended to love.

Unexpected warmth touched the blonde's hand and she glanced down to see that Peeta had linked his hand with hers. Since their imprisonment, the teenagers had become quite close due to the fact that their cells were joined. Captivity brought people together in the strangest of ways. Whilst it had taken her some time, Indiana had eventually given the kind, empathetic boy for killing her.

Peeta didn't say anything to comfort the blonde girl but he never needed to. The tight grip on her hand was enough to anchor her to reality. And, she was probably too lost in her own thoughts to hear anything he had to say.

_Where was Cato?_

_Was he dead?_

_Did he somehow manage to escape?_

Indiana's mind was a hurricane of thought and she prayed – though no Gods ever answered – that her fiancé was somewhere safe with Katniss and Finnick, and not lying in the ruins of an arena with the crows plucking out her eyes. She even worried whether or not Beetee had made it out of the wreckage.

Johanna usually occupied the cell on Indiana's left but at the moment it was empty. Every time Johanna returned, she was still convulsing from whatever sick torture had been inflicted upon her. The captives never discussed what happened to them but they knew it was tailored to their specific fears. At night, the horrors resurfaced and pained screams filled the prison room.

Annie Cresta's was the worst. They never tortured her because they knew being trapped in her own mind was pain enough, and so was being forced to endure the screams of other people. President Snow had only imprisoned her in an attempt to draw Finnick Odair out of hiding and towards the Capitol.

The prisoners were in hell on Earth but never spoke about what they knew. It helped that the majority of them knew nothing about the rebellion. Instead, they endured their pain and waited for their rescue.

They were resilient.

They were hopeful.

They were **foolish**.

* * *

_'Sometimes it just seems useless._

_Or am I that fucked up._

_I feel hopeless._

_I shut down.'_


	33. Three - 2

**CHAPTER 3.2**

_'There's a time that I remember._

_When I did not know no pain._

_When I believed in forever._

_And everything would stay the same.'_

* * *

"Johanna." Indiana whispered into the dark upon hearing the older woman muttering furiously to herself.

She had not long been thrown back into her cell and she was shaking gently, tapping her head on the wall with every other word.

"Jo?" Indiana called out again.

No reply.

"I think she may need a couple of minutes to herself," a voice snarked.

Staring around the dim room, Indiana looked over in the direction of Enobaria but the oldest woman was fast asleep. Peeta's cell was still barren from when the guards had taken him before breakfast, which is when they returned Johanna after having her for the entire night. Annie never spoke to anyone but herself. In fact, there was nobody else in the room. Yet, somebody had spoken.

"Who's there?" The scared girl whispered into the emptiness of the room.

"I'm hurt that you don't even recognise my voice anymore," the same voice chuckled.

The sound contrasted harshly in the room filled with silence and fear. Shivers skittered down her spine and she gulped loudly as she turned to face the person stood behind her. His green eyes shone with amusement, just as they had done a year ago. His light brown hair was as short and messy as it had been the last time Indiana had seen him, when she held him in her arms as he died.

"Marvel." Indiana choked out a sob. "But you're- I saw you die-."

"You can't have. I'm stood right here, Short Stuff."

Trembling, the nineteen year old took a shaky and hesitant step towards her best friend, her hand reaching for her cheek. Surprisingly, it connected with the warm flesh of his face and letting out a short cry, she threw herself at him.

"You're really and truly here. How?"

"We never left you, Honey."

Whirling back around, Indiana came face to face with her Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss. They were still wearing their suits from the Quarter Quell but they were cleaner, unharmed and alive.

"We can all be together now." Gloss smiled at his niece. "Just take my hand."

"I've missed you guys so much." Indiana whimpered, reaching out to place her hand in his.

However, Peeta being forced noisily back into his cell ruined the moment. His pained whimpers caused Indiana to turn away from her loved ones so that she could check on her blond friend. Instead of calling out to him, she watched as Peeta curled into a ball and sobbed quietly to himself, the sound mixing with Johanna's crazed mumbling. Turning back to face her uncle and his outstretched hand, ready to go with him wherever, she let out a pained yell when they were no longer there.

"No!" she screeched, rushing to the space where they had previously stood and banging on the wall. "Come back! Come back!"

Smashing on the white tiles, she didn't feel the pain as her skin split and blood poured down her arms, All she cared about was being reunited with her family.

Eventually, her screams attracted the attention of the guards and two Peacekeepers burst into her cell. Pinning her to the floor and pulling her arms behind her back, one of the stabbed a needle into her neck and injected her with a sedative. Neither one released her until she stilled, sinking to the floor unconscious and drool sliding out the side of her mouth. One of the Peacekeepers picked her up and placed her comfortable onto the bed and pulled the duvet over her. Unfortunately, no amount of sedation could prevent her from muttering the names of her loved ones as she slept.

Marvel.

Cashmere.

Gloss.

Cato.

* * *

District Thirteen was vastly different from the luxury that Cato Hadley was accustomed to in District Two. Surprisingly, Cato discovered that he rather enjoyed the roughness of Thirteen; it helped him understand more on how the outlying districts lived. In fact, it helped him sympathise with people who had lost so much.

Looking around at the small room that had been assigned as his living space, Cato tried not to sob as he glanced at the single bed and wardrobe that was a constant reminder that he was no longer with Indiana.

A rapt knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and with a heavy sigh, Cato opened the door to greet Finnick Odair. Somehow, the two men had bonded during their short time in Thirteen because they both understood how the other was feeling. Annie Cresta, Finnick's love, was trapped in the Capitol alongside Cato's. Unsure as to whether their girls were alive or not, the two men had found comfort in talking to each about their worries and lives or, when words failed them, sparring each other.

"Any news?" Cato asked his friend.

A grim shake of the head was the answer he had been expecting but was still disheartened to receive. It was the only response they were ever able to give when they greeted each other with that question.

"We'll get them back," said Finnick reassuringly. He was comforting himself more than Cato.

A grunt was his response. Cato was running out of optimism.

"Katniss and Gale should be back from Twelve soon. I'm going to meet them in Command. You want to come with?" Finnick asked, placing his hand on the door handle.

"No," responded Cato.

The nineteen-year-old didn't speak much these days. The blond brute was afraid that if he spoke more than three words then all his emotions would come pouring out of his mouth. Whilst he had many opinions on the way Thirteen were doing things, he kept quiet as his only concern was Indiana and he needed their favour to rescue them.

"I'll see you later, Cato. Stay strong."

"Stay strong, Fin."

And once more, Cato was left alone with his thoughts. Twisting the gold bangle at his wrist, Cato's mind took him back to the day of the 75th Annual Hunger Games. He had gotten down on one knee and presented Indiana with his mother's wedding band. She had accepted it with a kiss and allowed him to slide it onto her finger. Now, the ring was hanging from a chain around Cato's neck after Katniss returned it to him. However, he would much rather have the woman instead of the ring.

_Was Indie still alive?_

_Was she truly trapped in the Capitol?_

Feeling his temper rise rapidly, Cato let out a frustrated yell before picking up his dull grey lamp and watched it shatter as it collided with the wall. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to sate the white hot anger swelling within him, Smashing his fist against the small, grubby mirror on the wall, he didn't feel the pain of the glass shards as they pierced his skin.

Carrying on his path of his destruction, he screamed when he thought of Indiana and the torture she may have endured. He smashed and broke everything within his reach. Cato was so far gone in his anger that he failed to notice the door swinging open – or the people entering the room with a syringe in his hands. As the sedative entered his bloodstream, the screaming stopped. But, nothing could stop the pained whimpers that slipped past his lips as his dreams were plagued with the face of one person.

Indiana Summers.

* * *

_'Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not._

_Cause the drinks bring back all the memories._

_Of everything we've been through._

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way.'_


	34. Three - 3

**CHAPTER 3.3**

_'It's making my skin crawl._

_The silence is so loud._

_The lights spark and flicker._

_With monsters much bigger.'_

* * *

Strapped to a cold metal table, Indiana had the sickening sensation of déjà vu. Especially when people dressed in white began covering her in powders and creams and colourful things. However, they weren't enhancing her beauty, they were attempting to mask the brutality that had been inflicted upon her.

Sliding a silk white dress over her blonde head, Indiana noticed it was loose enough to hide the amount of weight and muscle she had lost, and soft enough that it wouldn't aggravate the fresh injuries she had sustained.

Escorting her down the polished hallways, the Peacekeepers refused to tell the terrified girl as to where they were taking her. She had become accustomed to the mannerisms of the Peacekeepers and had discovered that she was always assigned the same two. Relief washed over Indiana when she spotted Peeta at the end of the hallway dressed in a plain white suit.

Both prisoners were ushered into another white room with three armchairs placed on a raised platform. The plushness of the chairs being the most luxurious thing the prisoners had experienced since captivity. When Caesar Flickerman entered the room, contrasting with the room as he was adorned in another sparkly, colourful look, Indiana was confused. Cameras flickered on and cue cards were held up in front of the two teenagers.

President Snow was stood on the side of a camera, his lifeless eyes fixed on the terrified people – his presence yet another reminder that if they messed up or pissed him off, they would be severely punished. This was a chance to get a reprieve from the torture. A green light blinked and Caesar's face split into a blinding smile.

"So... you two, welcome back!" Caesar greeted enthusiastically.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of us." Peeta put on an equally fake smile, playing his part perfectly.

"I confess, I did. The night before the Quarter Quell – well, who thought we'd ever see you again?"

"It wasn't part of my plan, that's for sure." Peeta frowned at the memory of that night.

Knowing how temperamental the girl from One was, Snow had made sure that Indiana spoke as little words as possible.

Trying to bait Peeta into revealing something, Caesar began mentioning Katniss and the rebels. More importantly, he began talking about the formation of rebel plans. After spending the majority of their nights talking about anything and everything, Indiana had deciphered that Peeta was clueless to the rebellion, the alliance in the Games and any rebel plans. As a result, she felt guilty for keeping it a secret that she was aware of them. However, she was reassured at knowing it kept him a little bit safer.

"Why don't you two tell us about your last night in the arena?" Caesar asked. "Help us sort a few things out."

Despite it being cued that Peeta should be the one to answer such a loaded question, Indiana cut in upon seeing that her friend was reaching the end of his tether.

"To try and understand that night, you have to imagine what it's like to be in that arena. You know, put yourselves in our shoes." Indiana's jaw clenched when she noticed the dark look in Snow's eyes. "It's like you're an insect trapped in a giant bowl. Every hour brought some new terror. In just two days, sixteen people were dead and some of that blood was coating your own hands. In that arena, the real world is nothing but a distant memory. Everything in that arena is fake but it's your dark reality. You only have one wish in that place and it's costly."

"It costs your life." Caesar said simply.

"Oh no. It costs so much more than that. To murder innocent people? People who are only trying to survive, just like you are? It costs you your soul." Peeta spat, hands gripping the arm of his chair in anger. "Everything you are."

President Snow stormed from the room, the door slamming shut loudly behind him. Breath becoming ragged, Indiana's mind swam as she recounted her screams from the night before.

The room began to spin.

Peeta's shouts were drowned out by the sound of Indiana's heart thumping erratically in her chest, lungs seizing in an effort to steal more oxygen.

Remembering the exercises Gloss had taught her for moments like this, she began counting back from 50, letting out deep breaths until she was calm. Sweat beaded down her forehead and Indiana's dress began clinging to her sticky legs, highlighting how thin they had become.

"And, what about you, Indiana? Do you think we should have a cease-fire?"

Ignoring her cue card, the blonde looked straight into the camera and prayed that wherever he was, Cato would see that she was alive. For the time being.

"I think you should return me to my cell because President Snow won't like my answer."

As the prisoners were escorted from the interview room, Peeta was dragged down the hallway back in the direction of the cells whilst Indiana was bludgeoned on the head. Pain burst across her skull as her Peacekeeper caught her and dragged her in the opposite direction.

"Indie!" Peeta screamed, fighting against his own Peacekeepers in an effort to get to his friend.

Unfortunately, that was all she saw before the world turned upside down and she passed out in the arms of the elder Peacekeeper.

* * *

Cato's heart leaped into his throat when the tired, beautiful face of his fiancée appeared on the screen before him. Stood in the packed conference room, his blue eyes were glued to the large screen on the wall. On camera, she looked flawless as always, not a hair out of place.

However, Cato knew differently.

He saw the slight grimace on her face with every single movement. He saw the loose dress adorning her frame as an attempt to hide the bruises and weight loss, which could clearly be seen through the sharpness of her cheekbones and collarbones.

He saw the panicked breathing and the coping mechanism she was using to calm himself down. Cato saw what the others in the room did not.

After the commotion Katniss caused with another outburst, Cato wasted no time in chasing after her. Despite the differences between the two, both their partners were being used as bait – both of them were being tortured in unimaginable ways and then paraded around in front of Panem as a reminder.

Finding Katniss huddled in a corner of an empty hallway, Cato alerted the young woman to his presence, finding it impossible to ignore how she jumped.

"Always had a flair for the dramatic, didn't you?" Cato slid down the wall to sit beside her.

Putting some distance between them, Cato sat down a little way away from her due to the fact that Katniss happened to be very temperamental these days. Not that he could say much about his own temperament.

"What can I say? Drama makes life more interesting." Katniss said bitterly, kicking the wall across from her. "There can't be a cease-fire."

"I forgot you were never one to beat around the bush. Straight to the point."

"Cato, whatever reason Peeta had for saying those things, he's _wrong_. We can't go back. We can _never_ go back."

"I know."

"He doesn't know what they did to his home, to his family. If he just saw the place-." Katniss continued.

"Katniss, _I know_. It's not his fault. We don't know what's being done to them in that place. If I have to destroy everything in the Capitol just to get them back, I will." Cato reassured. "The question is, what are you going to do to get them back?"

Silence filled the hallway as Cato's question threw Katniss into a long ago memory of Cinna and a black dress with wings. Turning to face the man from Two, Katniss had newfound determination blazing in her grey eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to become the Mockingjay."

* * *

_'Welcome to the panic room._

_Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you._

_Welcome to the panic room._

_You'll know I wasn't joking when you see them too.'_


	35. Three - 4

**CHAPTER 3.4**

_'Sweat blooded and I'm stranded._

_See if I can stand it._

_Drinkin' in the shallow water.'_

* * *

Wrenching open the one eye that hadn't been swollen shut, Indiana groaned at the harsh lighting in the cellblock (the only benefit of it was that it informed the girl it was daytime). True to his threat, Snow had ensured that Indiana was punished for her act of defiance. Forcing herself into a sitting position, her vision blurred and the world tilted violently, causing her to lie back down on the bed. Fighting the nausea that swirled within her, the fair-haired girl tried to ignore the pain coursing through her body.

Memories of excruciating pain and murky shadows fought their way to Indiana's consciousness and try as she might the young woman no longer had the strength to keep them at bay. Thankfully, before her mind delved into a deep sleep plagued by monsters wearing human skin, a worried voice brought her back to the surface.

"Indie? Oh god. Indie, please, wake up. Look at me."

Tilting her head to the side (it more lolled than tilted), her left eye opened enough that she was able to see Peeta's concerned face. Luckily, he was looking far better than he had the past few days. President Snow must have let him have a few days free from torture due to him doing what was requested of him.

Taking in the battered and bruised face that belonged to Indiana Summers, Peeta had to resist the urge to vomit. One eye was swollen shut, puffy and black whilst the other one was bloodshot. A gash sliced down the side of her face, crusted with dried blood, and bruises made her face look more like a checkerboard than a human. The boy from District Twelve was immensely grateful for the fact that he was unable to see the rest of her body, although he imagined it was far worse than her face due to the way she was clutching her ribs and grimacing.

"P-P-Pe-." Indiana's throat was still raw from all the screaming.

Nodding gratefully at the jug of room temperature water that Peeta slid between the bars, she gulped it down greedily before continuing to talk. "Did they punish you? Are you hurt?"

Smiling at the selflessness of the woman, Peeta shook his head. Whilst she acted tough and fierce to the rest of the world, Indiana was secretly sweet and kind. Her heart bigger than her knowledge of combat.

"Thanks to you, no. Your act of defiance made mine pale in comparison. Why would you do that? How could you endanger yourself like that?"

"Let's be honest, Peeta, no matter what we say or do, they'll never kill us. They can't. Panem loves us too much. Our deaths would cause the riot that Snow's trying to prevent. I refuse to let Snow beat me into defiance."

"You can't keep letting them hurt you, Indie. It doesn't matter whether they kill you or not when they can still hurt you in numerous ways. Don't let them break you."

"Do you think we'll ever get back to them?" Indiana asked, a tremor in her voice as Cato's smiling handsome face popped into her head.

"If I know Cato, then I know he's not going to rest until you are back in his arms."

Smiling at the kind boy, Indiana resisted the urge to mention that Katniss would also do the same for him. Over the weeks, it had only been a small change but every time Katniss' name was mentioned, Peeta tensed slightly. The muscles in his jaw ticked and a darkness pooled in his blue eyes; a darkness not associated with pain but pure anger. Out of fear for the consequences, Indiana had taken to keeping the younger girl's name out of their conversations.

Leaning her head against the cool wall, Indiana relaxed slightly at the sound of Peeta's calming voice describing the beauty of a sunset to the prisoners of the Capitol. All of them were praying that they would be able to a see a true sunset someday soon instead of the inside of a cell or torture chamber.

* * *

Waking up alone had quickly become one of Indiana's biggest fears; 1) because it meant she had been separated from Cato for yet another day and 2) it meant her friends were chained to a table somewhere being hurt in unspeakable ways.

Being alone meant there was no distractions to chase away the memories. No distractions to fight the illusions of happiness and horror as they merged together. She was alone. Abandoned with the memory of her fiancé and the life they could've possibly had together if life had been less cruel. Left behind with the memories of those who had died and she had murdered. She was left alone, recalling happier times with her aunt and uncle when they had spent joyful days together teaching Indiana how to handle and fight with weapons; she'd almost sliced off Gloss' ear at one point. However, even her happiest memories with her family were overshadowed by the connotation of death.

A smile slid onto her face as she got lost in memories of her uncle teaching her to paint, her aunt teaching her to read, baking cookies with Marvel. Laughing to herself through the tears, Indiana wished she could be with them all – to go back to when times were simpler.

"It doesn't do well to dwell on the past. It only brings pain and longing."

Shooting up at the cheerful voice, she ignored the burning of her fractured ribs and rushed to the young man now miraculously stood in her cell.

"I thought you'd left me," she lightly scolded, placing her hand on his cheek.

Marvelling at the smooth fleshy skin beneath her hand, Indiana was unable to comprehend how he was there with her. It defied the laws of biology. She had believed him to be gone forever, out of reach until death reunited him, yet there he was.

"How many times must I promise you that I'll never leave you before you begin to believe me?"

"There's so much I wish to talk about with you but for now, could you lay beside me please? I don't want to sleep alone."

"I'd do anything for you, Short Stuff."

Sliding into the single bed, he placed a sweet kiss on her temple before bidding her a good sleep. Promising that he would fight away the bad dreams, Marvel wrapped her tightly in his arms and smiled when she relaxed against his chest.

"Will you be here when I wake?" Indiana gazed into his light blue eyes, drinking in the features of his face that hadn't aged a day.

She received no response.

* * *

Waking up alone put Cato in a foul mood every morning. It was just another reminder that he was spending another day without Indiana, and that District Thirteen had made no attempts to rescue the imprisoned. Converting his rage into energy, Cato zoomed through his morning routine and was about to wash away the workout sweat when a knock at the door forced him to put a shirt on and turn off the water.

"You missed breakfast. Again." Finnick's disapproval was evident in both his voice and his face.

"I lost track of time."

"For the fourth time this week," he muttered under his breath but loud enough that Cato would be able to hear him.

Punching his friend lightly on the shoulder, Cato widened his door enough to allow Finnick to enter his lonely living space. Shaking his head, Finnick explained that they had to get to Command. And fast.

"Why? Unless they have news about Indiana, I have no desire to be in a room with those people." Cato said, anger swirling within his stomach.

"Because Katniss is going to announce that she will be the Mockingjay."

Abandoning the idea of a shower, the man from Two shoved his feet into his boots and slung his jacket on as he rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him and Finnick. The man from Four could barely keep up with his muscular friend as he stormed down the hallways to the room used for official meetings.

* * *

"I will be your Mockingjay." Katniss announced to the room full of people.

There was no response from Coin – she just continued to watch Katniss with her usual blank expression. Looking out at the crowd, Katniss caught Cato's icy blue eyes. Nodding at her, he shot her an encouraging smile, filling Katniss with the confidence she needed to continue with her proposal. If the man she had murdered had faith in her then she could have faith in her self.

"However, I have a few conditions. My sister gets to keep her cat."

Conversation broke out at that. Half of the room considered the cat to be of no issue at all – after all, it was only a small animal. The other half believed it would serve to be nothing but a nuisance, providing unnecessary difficulties and problems. Eventually, they all agreed that the cat could stay so long as the Everdeen's took full responsibility for it.

"I want to hunt. With Gale. Out in the woods. We'll use our own bows and give the kitchen anything we catch."

Plutarch struck up an objection to that one, babbling on about security and danger but Coin cut him off, ensuring Katniss abided to the terms of hunting. Coin's eyes never left Katniss as she waited for the next condition, her face devoid of any emotion. Sucking in a deep breath, and after another reassuring nod from Cato, Katniss informed them of the final, the biggest and the most important condition.

"When the war is over, Peeta will be pardoned," she demanded. "No form of punishment will be inflicted. The same goes for the other tributes; Johanna, Annie, Enobaria, and more importantly, Indiana."

"No."

Cato's hands instinctively clenched into fists, his fingers digging into his palm hard enough to leave bruises. Finnick swayed slightly, subtly bumping his shoulder into Cato's – a subtle gesture of comfort and a warning to keep his temper in check.

"Yes." Katniss seethed. "It's not their fault that you abandoned them in that arena. Who knows what's being done to them in the Capitol?"

"They will be tried with the other war criminals and treated as the tribunal sees fit," said Coin, tone never wavering from flat and uncaring.

"They will be granted with immunity!" Katniss stood, voice loud and icy fury seeping in. "You will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen and the remainder of Twelve, today. It will be recorded for future generations to see. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for their safety, or you will find yourself another Mockingjay!"

And, as Coin agreed to the terms and the recorded announcement, Cato and Finnick came to an agreement that they had never been more grateful for Katniss Everdeen. Pressing three fingers to their lips, they raised them high in the air. Katniss smiled at the two men and in that moment, the three of them had never felt more connected.

* * *

_'Make me feel like someone else._

_You got me talkin' in my sleep._

_I don't wanna come back down._

_I don't wanna touch the ground.'_


	36. Three - 5

**CHAPTER 3.5**

_'Lost in your mind._

_I wanna know._

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Never let me go.'_

* * *

Shoulder to shoulder, Finnick and Cato were surrounded by District Thirteen and those who had been fortunate enough to survive the blast from Twelve as they stared up at President Coin. Everyone had gathered (forced to gather) so as to hear the important announcement and whilst they already knew the terms, both men were crackling with anticipation. This was the first major leap towards getting their girls back.

The room full of rebels fell silent when Coin began to talk. However, the room soon filled with angered mumbling once the pardon for the captured Tributes was announced. Both Finnick and Cato shifted uneasily shifted uneasily as the majority of the rebels turned to look up at Katniss with hostile gazes after hearing what she had demanded.

"In return for this unprecedented request, Soldier Everdeen has promised to devote herself to our cause. Any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity will be terminated and the fate of the five prisoners determined by the law of District Thirteen. As will her own. Thank you." Coin finished her speech with a bow of the head before turning on her heel and walking away from her people, leaving them to digest the information.

Staring up at the Mockingjay, Cato began to worry that the young woman had taken on too much too soon. If she stepped out of line, it was possible that she would forfeit her life. And the slightly terrified look on her face showed that Katniss knew as much.

* * *

Struggling against the leather bonds that strapped her to the table, Indiana attempted to scream but the gag in her mouth muffled any sound, dribble running down her cheek. Whether it was there or not made no difference as the soundproof walls prevented anybody outside the room from being able to hear her. Hot tears slid down the side of her face as she dreaded the pain that would soon be inflicted upon her again. Footsteps echoed inside her head, pain splitting across her skull as they did. Fear filled her heart as each footstep came ominously closer to the quivering girl.

"Good morning, Miss Summers. I trust you had a pleasant evening." President Snow's face loomed over the blonde woman.

Indiana was unable to find the courage to do anything other than glare at the man with intense hatred but he only let out a chuckle, sending chills of warning skittering down her spine.

"Now, before we begin, is there any information regarding rebel plans you wish to disclose to me?"

Once again, the prisoner remained silent. However, there were many things she wished she were able to say; rude things that would get her into serious trouble and serious pain. Thankfully, the gag prevented anything other than angry muffles from escaping her lips.

"No? Commence."

Snow's face disappeared and Indiana squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists in anticipation. Absolute agony coursed through her entire body as the breath was squeezed from her lungs and electricity coursed through her veins. Her body writhed and shook, back arching off the table. This time, her screams reverberated around the room, loud and broken.

The pain stopped.

Indiana collapsed back onto the table, panting and sobbing as her body worked its way through the pain. Pressing her cheek to the table, she was greeted the cold metal with sorrow and joy, grateful for it for the first time since she'd been strapped to it.

"I will ask again, Miss Summers. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Shaking her head through the tears, Indiana closed her eyes and dreamed of Cato as the fire raced along her body. Save me, she begged the hallucination, take me away from this awful place.

* * *

_Punch._

_Punch._

_Punch._

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he repeatedly smashed the grey punching bag. Various faces appeared on the bag and a new one replaced the previous as he pulled his fist back each time.

President Snow._ Punch._

President Coin. _Punch._

His father. _Punch._

Marvel._ Punch._

Peeta._ Punch._

Himself. Punch.

The bag swung violently and Cato had to jump back a step so as to avoid being taken down by it. Resting his body against the grey wall, he chugged down the rest of his water bottle. So many memories haunted him, both day and night.

President Snow had forced so many innocent children to go through hell, murdering 23 of them for 75 years and yet Cato was the one suffering from it. Snow had stolen Cato's fiancée and everything she had held dear to her, completely destroying her family.

President Coin was resting the safety of the captured tributes on the shoulder of an emotionally damaged girl, crushing her under further pressure and stress.

His father had forced him to volunteer for the Games, moulded him into the feared brute of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and constantly ensured Cato felt as if he was never good enough.

Peeta had caused so much damage to the system with his 'star crossed lovers' trope and then he had murdered Indiana. Now, he was somewhere in the Capitol by her side, comforting her and holding her hand when Cato couldn't.

Himself – the monster. The man who broke everything he touched. Somehow, he had managed to find the one person broken enough herself that she saw everything that Cato was and decided to love him regardless. She had wormed her way into his cold heart and he, like the screw up he was, had managed to lose her.

Letting out an infuriated yell, Cato spun around and smashed his fist into the wall, pounding it repeatedly with more fervour than he had the punching bag.

"WHY?!" He bellowed, punching until the skin cracked and the blood bubbled.

Pain flared across his knuckles, old scabs splitting (from the last time he had punched the wall) but he ignored it as he slid down the wall. Hanging his head into his hands, he sobbed. And sobbed. For hours, he sat there sobbing, even after the tears had run out.

At some point, Finnick had joined him, sitting by his side and silently mourning the ones they had lost. Eventually, the man from Four wrapped his arm around Cato's shoulder and hugged the younger man until the pair of them had been alerted that dinner was ready. Looking around at the mess he had made of the gym, Cato was reminded once more that he was a monster. A monster to be feared and so he would make the Capitol fear him until they handed Indiana back to him.

* * *

Hours later, Indiana's body had gone numb and her head foggy. Consciousness slipped away from her and returned every so often (long enough for her to empty her stomach onto the floor). Her mouth was dry, her eyes puffy and red and her bowels empty. Parts of her limbs twitched involuntarily from aftershock and incoherent mumbles slipped past her lips.

"Come on, Sweetie. You have to pull yourself together. They're coming back. Remember, do not let them see your weakness." Gloss' voice pulled Indiana out of her half-comatose state.

Rolling her head to the side, she threw up bile for the billionth time before turning back to face her aunt and uncle. They smiled down at their niece with faces of love and pride, just as they had always done.

"You're strong, Sweetheart. So strong. Never forget that. Don't let them break your spirit." Cashmere placed a kiss upon her niece's head, and then disappeared when the door to the chamber opened.

"We love you so much." Gloss smiled as he began to fade.

Two Peacekeepers dragged Indiana off the table, and held her between them, used to her weight from the numerous times they had to pull her back to her cell. Forcing her into the jailed room, they slammed the door shut as she curled up into a ball on the ground. The numbness had started to fade and the pain began settling in as her muscles began seizing up.

Indiana ignored it.

Her aunt and uncle were right – she had been through worse. Heck, she had died before. Indiana Summers was strong. She would get through this, and she would make the Capitol regret the day they had decided to harm her or anyone else.

* * *

_'Unconscious mind._

_I'm wide awake._

_Wanna feel one last time._

_Take my pain away.'_


	37. Three - 6

**CHAPTER 3.6**

_'I know I'll find a way to hold on 'till the end._

_The dark won't find me._

_This burden on my back._

_Feels like it's got me trapped.'_

* * *

"Peeta?"

"Yes?" His voice replied instantaneously.

"I fear I'm going mad."

"Why?"

Indiana refused to mention that she was seeing figures of people that she loved but had died. Nor did she mention that she was able to communicate with them and, most peculiarly, touch them.

"I don't feel the pain anymore."

"That doesn't mean you're losing your mind. It means you've become immune to the pain. You've become stronger than it." Peeta said reassuringly. "I suppose one of us has to be."

* * *

Holed up in Finnick's quarters, Cato was attempting to coach his friend through another metal breakdown using techniques he had used to help Indiana during anxiety attacks. Gripping the tanned man's calloused hands, Cato began helping to regulate his breathing, trying to get him to focus on anything other than the monsters in his head. Unfortunately, Finnick only seemed to be getting more hysterical and Cato had no choice other than to call for the medics.

Barely having the time to apologise for what was about to happen, Finnick was dragged from the room and Cato's presence was requested elsewhere. Apparently the Mockingjay required his assistance.

* * *

Weapons were thrust into his hands after his body had been forced into an armoured suit and then he was marched towards the Airborne Division - where he was met with Katniss and an agitated Finnick.

"They won't let me go! I told them I was fine but they wouldn't believe me. They refuse to let me come with you."

Still dressed in his hospital gown, Finnick had rope knotted around his fingers and a wild look in his sea blue eyes. Cato wished there were something he could say that would comfort his friend or convince him that staying behind would be best but he knew Finnick was too far gone for reasoning.

Thankfully, the Mockingjay stepped in and managed to distract the man from Four with the promise of a specially designed trident for him down in Weaponry.

"Did Beetee really design a trident for him?" Cato asked, concern lacing his tone as he watched Finnick run off, the back of his gown flapping open.

"And a sword for you, whenever you decide you're ready." Katniss responded.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready," he admitted honestly, remembering the pain he had caused using a sword during both of his Games.

Even now, when he was about to enter the field, he was armed with guns rather than the weapon he was most skilled in – much to Katniss' dismay. She knew he was at his strongest when there was a sword in his hand and had come to learn that, before the Games, he had genuinely enjoyed training with a sword as it helped him see he was good at something. Seeing him terrified to pick one up made her realise that the brute from Two was haunted by much more than just the absence of Indiana.

Squeezing her friend's large hand, the pair braced themselves as the elevator doors began opening. Before them were rows and rows of various types of hovercrafts. Immediately, Katniss began barraging people with questions, anger rising when she discovered that District Thirteen had an entire armada of ships and had never come to the rescue of the other Districts.

Strapping themselves into their seats, Cato's stomach rolled as he was thrown into a memory of the hovercrafts that had transported him to the arena during the 74th Hunger Games; he had held Indiana's hand the entire time. Her not being by his side this time made him far more anxious.

In an attempt to district her friend, Katniss began asking questions about the state of war between the Districts and the Capitol. District Two was the only District left that was still siding with the Capitol, and even that relationship was strained. One had rioted almost instantly when Cashmere and Gloss were taken from them. Fuel had been added to the fire when they discovered their beloved Indiana was being held in the Capitol as a prisoner of war.

"You mean, some of the Peacekeepers are born in Two?" Katniss asked, slight shock crossing her dark features. "I thought they all came from the Capitol."

"The majority of them come from Two," explained Cato. "We're trained for the Games but also for Peacekeeping. If we're not chosen for the Games, the rest of us get filtered into becoming Peacekeepers. After all, why use people from the Capitol to do manual work when you can blackmail people from a District to do it in exchange for fresh food and any other comforts we require? We're raised as warriors to ensure we eagerly jump into battle."

Trailing off bitterly, Cato couldn't help thinking about his own Reaping. The gross joy that had swelled within him when he volunteered because he knew his Peacekeeper father would finally be proud of him – proud that Cato had achieved something his father never could.

"Our goal is to take over the Districts, one by one, ending with Two as that'll be the trickiest thus, cutting off the Capitol's supply chain. Then we'll invade the Capitol whilst it's at its weakest." Plutarch explained, informing the Mockingjay and her team that this would be the first of eleven Districts to visit and the others would soon follow.

Unfortunately, Cato missed the majority of the following conversation, as he was too busy worrying about what invading District Two would entail.

Would his mother be caught in the crossfire? His sweet mother who would always patch him up after a rough day at Training, who brushed his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear when his father had been particularly rough with his words or in personal training. Or his adorable younger sisters; the eldest would've had her first Reaping during the 75th Games (if not for the twist) and the youngest who would not know her first Reaping for another two years. And hopefully never would if Cato and the rebels succeeded.

"What if we lose?" Katniss asked, ever the pessimist.

"If we lose?" Plutarch let out a sadistic chuckle. "Then next year's Games will be the most unforgettable."

Accepting a small pill, Cato marvelled at the beautiful shade of deep violet as Plutarch informed the team that they were to use them only in the unfortunate event that they had been captured. For some reason, the suicide pill reminded Cato of his fiancée – stunningly deadly. Before his mind could linger too long on the beautiful features that haunted him day and night, the hovercraft began to descend and Cato was filled with dread once more.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come for me?" Indiana questioned, picking at a loose thread on her plain white dress.

The article of clothing was nothing lavish but fine enough that it was the last thing someone would expect to see a prisoner dressed in. Torture aside, the 'rebels' were given fairly decent treatment whilst in their cells, in the hopes that it would soften them up a little. They were fed regularly, they had a comfy bed to sleep on and the sheets were changed weekly (although that was probably because most of them sweat regularly during their nightmares).

"I think he'd tear down the Capitol brick by brick, even if it meant he could only see your face one last time." Marvel answered, sitting across the other side of the cell, back pressed against the bars.

Yet he showed no sign of discomfort despite the metal rods prodding into his spine.

Once again, it was only her and Enobaria left in the room. By now, Enobaria had accepted that the young woman had gone crazy and decided to give her the chance to say goodbye to those she loved, even if it meant _hallucinating_ them.

"I know that that's what I would've done," he continued.

Some part of Indiana's heart ached. Marvel had finally confessed his love for his best friend and had promised that he would attend her wedding. Not reciprocating his feelings made the blonde feel so guilty. After all, that's probably how her life would've panned out if she hadn't gone into the Games; married Marvel, had kids, lived their lives together until they died.

Instead, she had fallen deeply for a man she had known for two weeks and would've gladly survived the Games with him after Marvel passed. Thankfully, the unconditional love between the two friends hadn't changed whatsoever and Marvel had admitted he was truly happy that Indiana had found a man to love.

Chatting about Indiana's ideal visions for the wedding, neither ghost nor girl noticed a trembling Johanna being dragged back into her cell.

"I'm not sure I'd be a great mother." Indiana admitted forlornly, looking into her best friend's light blue eyes.

They were technically the same colour as Cato's but were so different at the same time. The only similarity between them was the love they held upon looking at her. Johanna was about to respond to the random statement but then she heard the next sentence spill out of the girl's mouth.

"You really think so? Of course I would name one after you, Marvel," she laughed lightly, the sound reverberating around the room and pounding against Johanna's already throbbing head.

The sound vastly out of place in a room often filled with screams and sobs.

_Surely I must have misheard_, Johanna thought, opening her mouth to call out to her friend.

"No, don't leave me, Marvel!" Indiana sobbed when a small squeak sounded from the cell of District Seven. "Marvel, no! Marvel!"

Screams slipped out of Indiana's mouth, stunning even Annie out of her far away world and forcing her Peacekeepers to burst into her cell once more. Now they were always prepared with sedatives. Watching as her friend collapsed to the floor, sobs sneaking past her lips, Johanna realised that the young woman was, perhaps, not as strong as she was masquerading around as. Even worse, she was not as sane as she had fooled them into thinking.

Indiana Summers was losing her mind and no one had paid any attention to it.

* * *

_'Gonna let the hurting go._

_And feel the sun come streaming in._

_Gonna find a million candles._

_Gonna light 'em one by one until the darkness ends.'_


	38. Three - 7

**CHAPTER 3.7**

_'How I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls._

_Swimming in a fish bowl._

_Year after year.'_

* * *

Debris flew past his head, the small shards cutting his hands and face as he ran. Instantly, there was a gun in his hands as he eyes furiously searched for the Mockingjay. On unsteady feet, Cato dragged himself behind a large, square, stone pillar and tried to ignore how the ground shook beneath his feet. He tired to block out the sounds of screaming and exploding bombs. Much to his relief, Katniss was safely behind the pillar on his right and Gale behind the one on his left.

Instructions from Plutarch and Haymitch sounded in his ears upon hearing that the Mockingjay crew preparing to plunge themselves into the fray whilst somehow remaining hidden from the eyes of the Capitol's bombers. Nobody could know that the Girl On Fire was there.

Eyesight blurring and head fuzzy, Cato guarded Katniss as the Mockingjay team attempted to make their way down to the light blue warehouse, three down from where they were currently hidden. Forming a shield around Katniss, the team blocked her from the bombers of the Capitol. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the attack didn't appear to be aimed for the rebels from District Thirteen. Instead, they had a completely, far more horrifying target – the hospital full of the sick and dying.

Breaking free from formation, Katniss dashed towards an access ladder, scaling it with near-inhuman speed. Cursing under his breath, Cato shared a look with Gale before hurrying after the impulsive girl. The two from Twelve targeted the bombers with their explosive arrows, falling into a familiar pattern whilst Cato manned one of the machine guns. Taking pleasure in destroying Capitol hovercrafts, the man from Two lost himself in the sounds of warfare. As the final hovercraft crashed, Cato attempted to assess the damage done through the thick cloud of smoke. However, the dark grey cloud obstructed his vision and he struggled to see anything other than the faint outline of his companions.

At the edge of the roof, he spotted another person. Their outline was undoubtedly female and as the figure came closer, there was no doubt in Cato's heart that the advancing person was his fiancée.

"Indie?" Cato called out, stepping eagerly towards her.

Her blonde hair was loose and flowing in soft curls, her dress was pure white and unaffected by the dirt and debris surrounding her, blue eyes filled with love.

Reaching out to her, Cato stumbled his way to the place where she stood, calling out for her with more need. Tears welled in his eyes upon seeing the woman who was so close and yet, no matter how many steps he took forward, she seemed just as far away as before.

Crying out, he took one step too far and came to the sudden realisation that he had reached the edge of the roof. Closing his eyes and waiting for the fall as his foot teetered over the edge, Cato prayed that the pain would stop and he would finally be able to watch over Indiana.

However, the impact never came.

Muscular hands wrapped around his biceps and pulled him back before he toppled over the edge.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gale demanded.

His interrogation was cut short when the team began rushing to the site where the hospital had once soon. The roof had collapsed and screams filled the once silent air. Judging by the look on the team's faces, Cato knew the situation was hopeless; there was nothing they could do to save the people trapped inside. As sad as he knew the scene before him was, Cato felt more despair for himself and the harsh reality he found himself trapped in.

* * *

After spending the night being patched up and monitored in the Hospital Wing, Cato was stood before Coin and Heavensbee, blond head hung in shame. Somehow they had found out about his little incident and were now reprimanding him for his 'reckless, dangerous and self-destructive' behaviour.

"You leave me with no other choice, Cato. You are banned from going out in the field and will attend sessions with a medic to assess whether you are of sound mind." Coin declared in her usual no-nonsense voice.

"What? You can't do that! My mind is fine! Please, I _need_ to be out there. I need to be doing something to help!" Cato exclaimed outraged.

"You will do as I say, Soldier Hadley, or you will find yourself stranded in a different District. As of the state of your mind, might I remind you that you imagined seeing Indiana Summers on the top of a building in District Eight."

"Seeing lost loved ones is considered perfectly sane, research indicates that it's a common thing," he argued.

"It is not normal when you believe it so severely that you are willing to jump off a building for it. After all, Indiana Summers is imprisoned within the Capitol. You know this and yet you still thought it possible she was there. Do you know how reckless your actions were?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Cato knew Coin's question was purely rhetorical and she cared little for whatever answer the angry boy before her would give.

In her opinion, he was volatile and clearly losing his mind. He was not someone she wanted out there defending the 'precious' Mockingjay. Furthermore, Coin didn't want him out in the field, as she couldn't trust him due to the District he had been born into. She found it difficult to believe that a person from Two could be an ally to the cause and had been looking for numerous reasons to keep him under surveillance. Coin thought he only cared about himself and his fiancée, not helping free the Districts from years of suppression.

However, she couldn't have been more wrong. Whilst Cato was fighting to get the love of his life back, he had also formed a deep bond with Katniss and the others. He had seen the injustices of the District system and the cruelty of the Capitol, and he was willing to fight with everything he had to make even the slightest change.

"You could have died. Worse than that, you could have drawn attention to yourself and your team, thus endangering the lives of those you are meant to protect! Soldier Hadley, you are stripped of your position as a field agent and will now spend your days training and focusing on your mental wellbeing. This is not a topic up for debate and you will follow my orders otherwise I will have no qualms about dropping you on the doorstep of the Capitol. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Cato said through gritted teeth, fighting against the rising anger and hurt.

After all, Coin was right – he had endangered the lives of Gale and Katniss.

"Dismissed, Soldier Hadley."

* * *

_'Running over the same old ground._

_And how we found._

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here.'_


	39. Three - 8

**CHAPTER 3.8**

_'And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head._

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall.'_

* * *

Huddled under the thin blanket, her duvet abandoned on the floor, Indiana thrashed in her sleep, kicking out at the monsters tormenting her inside her head. Whimpering pleas burst past her pink lips, begging whomever it was not to leave, or not to hurt her. Glancing over at his friend in worry, Peeta's couldn't help but mull over the slightly scary information that Johanna had told him only hours before. Indiana had gone insane.

Guilt wracked through him as he recalled when she had told him that she feared she was losing her mind – when she told him that she didn't feel pain anymore. He hadn't taken her seriously at the time and he was seriously regretting it because he hadn't helped prevent her condition. She didn't feel the pain anymore because she was barely in reality. She had always been the strongest of them all in here. If she had lost her mind, what hope did the rest of them have?

Left to its own devices, her shattered mind had conjured up images of those she had lost so as to keep her company and guide her through the pain. She had conjured up dead people to do the job that Peeta was failing to do.

"Stop blaming yourself," a soft, unfamiliar voice bounced around the room.

"Pardon?" Peeta asked, startled to hear a coherent sentence come from Annie Cresta.

"Stop blaming yourself for the demise of your friend. After all, you've been going through the same pain she has."

"Except I didn't watch everyone I loved be slaughtered in front of me. I still have my family, she has no one left. Pain and loneliness like that damages someone far worse than torture."

"Perhaps. I think her problem comes from being locked up. It's the confinement that turns spirits like hers crazy does something to the wild mind. Either way, there's no hope for her. At least your conscience is guilt free."

"Annie?" Peeta called out.

"Yes?"

"How do you cope with your insanity?"

"I don't," was her simple reply before the room slipped back into silence.

* * *

Despite being prohibited from entering the field as part of the Mockingjay Team, Cato was still authorised to attend the meetings with them and other District Thirteen officials. Twiddling his thumbs, Cato was far more anxious about his first mandatory 'sanity session' than he was for whatever bad news Coin was sure to deliver. After all, she had been the monster who had banned Cato from missions whilst he had still been dizzy from his concussion.

Chills skittered down his spine when Katniss' propo finished and if he hadn't already been a part of it, he knew that it would've convinced him to join the fight against the Capitol. Apparently, it seemed to have the same effect on everyone else in the room, as they all demanded it be played once more.

"I think we should discuss the decision to send Katniss into combat." Coin had reached the end of her tolerance for Katniss' praise.

Much to Cato's dismay, Katniss and the others would be able to charge straight into the fray whilst he was forced to remain in the sidelines, watching from afar with longing. He wanted to make a change, to actually participate in something that would make a difference to the way the capitalist system was run.

"I was thinking we could do a series of propos called _We Remember_. In each one, it would feature one of the dead tributes. Little Rue from Eleven, Mags from Four, even the Summers family from One. It might even be a good idea to include Indiana's death, to remind Panem about how far the Capitol is willing to go." Fulvia proposed.

Coin sighed quietly to herself, it would seem she was unable to rid herself of the blonde woman from One.

"That's a great idea," said Katniss sincerely. "Remind the people why they're fighting. Remind them that the Capitol lied to so many families about returning the bodies of their children."

On that note, the majority of the room's occupants turned to look at Cato – one of those dead tributes that had been medically resurrected. Scientific research into his cells showed that all Tributes were injected with a serum that allowed for their bodies to be maintained for a certain number of years. This information had caused outrage among the members privy to that knowledge.

Being dismissed, Cato only had time to shoot Gale and Katniss a quick smile before he hurried off to the Medical Wing to ensure he made his appointment on time.

* * *

"Do you often conjure up images of people you know?"

The therapist seated across from him appeared to be middle aged, with greying hair and kind brown eyes. She seemed to be a lovely woman who genuinely cared, her face filled with compassion, understanding and concern. It was the latter emotion that unsettled Cato; he was _not_ losing his mind.

"No. That was the first time," he answered honestly.

"Why do you think you saw her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think about her all the time. I suppose being in District Eight made me feel closer to her somehow. I mean, it was the closest I've been to her since she left my side in that arena. With every day that passes, I'm no closer to getting her back. Nobody around here seems to give a damn that they're innocent in this war and that they're being tortured because of us!"

"And how does the lack of help and understanding make you feel?"

"Angry." Cato responded instantly. "Everything makes me angry these days. Um, sad. But, most of all, I feel tired and defeated. I think when I saw her on the rooftop, it was my mind's way of letting me say goodbye. It's like my brain knew before I did that I was giving up. I don't think I'll ever get her back. Everyone tells me to keep thinking positive and to pray for the best but I don't even know if she's still alive."

For the first time in the months since he'd been in District Thirteen, Cato was finally opening up about the mass of emotions swirling within him. He was finally voicing all of his worries and fears and, for the first time, he felt relived. A huge weight was lifting from his shoulders and he could feel some of the anger subsiding.

"So, you think you saw her on that rooftop because she'd dead? Were you hoping you could join her in death?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I don't want to die, I want to fight. I don't want to abandon her but I need to make sure that her capture wasn't in vain. I believe that I saw her on that rooftop because I finally accepted the very real possibility that I may never see her again. And, if that's the case, I can't sit around moping. I need to do something. I need to fight in this war to achieve something that she gave her life for. I never meant to fall off that roof. I never meant to go with Indie. I saw her in that moment so that I had the chance to apologise for giving up on her."

* * *

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.'_


	40. Three - 9

**CHAPTER 3.9**

_'Oh, I hope I'll make it out of here._

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years._

_Need a place to hide but I can't find one near._

_Wanna feel alive.'_

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Summers. I hope you had a good night's sleep." President Snow greeted walking over to where the girl sat motionless on the metal table.

She had yet to be strapped down but everyone in the room was aware that the blazing fight in her had burned out a long time ago. She wasn't about to make a break for it or attack President Snow anytime soon. Indiana had accepted her position as a prisoner of war. Snow couldn't help feeling smug at the fact that he had broken the wild spirit of Indiana, and he was well aware that the poor girl had slept little last night due to the small bouts of insanity she had suffered all night.

On top of that, Annie Cresta had been muttering furiously to herself, Johanna had been sobbing in her sleep and Peeta had been missing – all of which had left the blonde woman spending the night fretting about her fellow imprisoned friends.

Indiana remained silent, too docile and emotionless to respond. This routine had become her norm. Nothing would break the cycle that had become her life. She was never escaping from this prison.

"Do you have any information you wish to divulge? Any memories that appeared suddenly in your consciousness?"

The questions were always the same. The routine as familiar to her as the insides of her own eyelids.

"I'm not telling you anything." Indiana gritted out, giving up on pretending as if she was oblivious to the rebel plans.

Snow knew for a fact that she was withholding valuable information about the events that had unfolded during the 75th Hunger Games but Indiana refused to give the slimy bastard anything that would aid him in squashing the rebels.

"Perhaps a little incentive." Snow murmured.

Indiana braced herself for the inevitable onslaught of pain that occurred every time she refused to give in to Snow's demands or did something he deemed unsatisfactory. However, the excruciating pain never came.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you this morning, Indiana." Snow laid a hand on her frail soldier as he stood behind her, smirking when she noticeably flinched. "An old couple by the name of Kentwell were executed in the Town Square of District One this morning on the grounds of treason. It was brought to my attention that they classed you as their last living kin so their possessions will be released to you when you leave here; which could happen sooner than you think if you just tell me what I wish to know."

Barely giving the tormented woman time to process the devastating news, Snow asked once more if she was privy to any knowledge that would be beneficial to him, Tears dripped down her porcelain cheeks as she processed the fact that there was nothing and nobody left in District One. Everyone she loved was dead and gone. Defeat coursed through her and her shoulders slumped forwards when she realised there was nothing left for her to fight for. No one was coming to save her but she had made her peace with that.

She _had_ to give in.

All it would take was a few simple words and her pain would cease to exist. Perhaps Snow would be merciful and grant her the freedom of death. After all, there was no use having the freedom of life when you were forced to spend it alone. Indiana had no clue where Cato was hiding or had to communicate to him that she was free of Snow's reptilian clutches.

Her mentor, Jamie's, words about never giving up had stuck with her since her first day at the Academy but now they were dissolving before her very eyes.

Opening her mouth, lib wobbling in despair, Indiana was so close to giving in when she saw a shimmer of hope in the far right corner of the white sterile room. Smiling sadly, she glanced up at her aunt.

"Indie, you can't tell him anything. The moment you tell him what he wants to know, we'll disappear." Cashmere warned, praying that Indiana would continue to endure the pain.

"You can get through this. You mustn't speak a word to him." Gloss added, appearing at Cashmere's side. "Keep going, Baby Girl. It'll only hurt for a little longer."

Spurned on by the encouraging words of her aunt and uncle, Indiana glued her mouth shit and clenched her eyes closed in preparation for what would come next.

"Proceed."

This time, words were not the harsh treatment she received. This time, the pain came.

* * *

"You lied to me." Peeta whispered into the dark room.

The lights had been dimmed half an hour ago and the room was cast in a murky gloom, filled with the soft sounds of three sleeping people. Knowing sleep was futile and this conversation was inevitable, Indiana sat up in bed and turned to face Peeta's direction. Eyes adjusting to the weird light, she could just make out the outline of his figure, his back pressed against the bars separating their cells.

"What are you talking about?" Indiana sighed tiredly, voice gruff and throat raw.

If the lights had been switched on, Peeta would've been able to see the pain coating her features, her bloodshot eyes and tear tracks staining her fair cheeks. But, they weren't and so Peeta had no idea how much this conversation would add to her hurt.

"You know exactly what I'm about. _That night in the arena_. The alliance. You lied to me and told me you didn't know anything about it.

"Peeta, you don't under-."

"I just want to know why."

"To save you. I thought you not knowing would make Snow leave you alone and to some extent, he did." Indiana climbed off the bed and shuffled over to Peeta, pressing her head against the cool bars and welcoming the relief it gave her sweaty brow. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. After all, why else would I let Katniss live?

"You forgave me and _I killed you_."

"Katniss killed Marvel, Cato and Uncle Gloss. She killed the people I love, the people I was fighting for. You killed me when I thought I was ready to die. At the time, you did me a favour."

"But not anymore." Peeta said, coming to the realisation as to why Indiana had yet to give in.

"Pardon?"

"You said when you were ready to die. If you still wanted to, you would've told Snow what he wishes to know. But you don't want to die anymore, do you?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean, you'd be reunited with your family. There's nothing left for you in District One." Peeta had no qualms about being blunt anymore. Life was proving to be too short to skirt around the truth.

"You're right. I'm not returning to District One but I refuse to go down without a fight. So many people have died for me and if I just give up, their sacrifice will have been for nothing. I know that every day I refuse to tell Snow about the alliance, it's another day spent honouring their memory. I may have no one left in the world to care about me but I refuse to let down those who did."

"Cato cares about you and you have me."

Indiana didn't reply.

* * *

**~ One Week Later ~**

Dried blood caked her arms and hands but she paid no attention to it as her two Peacekeepers walked into her cell. Her small bed was stripped of its white sheets, now stained brown and red. She ignored the heavy gazes from her fellow prisoners.

In the cell next door, Peeta couldn't stop staring at the blonde girl in horror and at the mess she had made. He ignored the Peacekeepers that entered his own cell. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the disaster before him; he knew that their emotional chat about never escaping from the Capitol had hit her hard last night.

However, he had never expected strong, stubborn Indiana Summers to do something so damaging. In fact, he could've sworn that when she moved, he caught a glimpse of ivory bone under the mess that had become her arms. Indiana barely felt the human contact when her Peacekeepers gently pulled her from the prison (two others stayed behind to clear out her cell).

Shoving open a door, they brought Indiana to stand before President Snow, gently sliding her down to the floor so that she was sitting comfortably; one was taking extra care to ensure that was alright.

Staring down at the young girl on the floor (who was absently staring into space), the eldest Peacekeeper felt a strong urge to protect her, feeling strong sympathy when he saw the state she was in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snow asked, agitated that his breakfast was being disturbed and that the woman from One had been removed from her cell without permission.

Placing her delicate arms in their gloved hands, the Peacekeepers held them up to show Snow the state that they were in. The oldest Peacekeeper wished he could hide the vulnerable woman behind him and away from the poisonous man. Unable to contain his horror, Snow gasped and pressed a white-gloved hand to his mouth.

"How did this happen? How did she get her hands on an object sharp enough to do this?!"

"Sir, she um, she did this to herself. Using her own hands."

Huge chunks of flesh had been ripped away; claw marks marring the parts of her arms that had been fortunate enough to avoid being torn and shred. Blood congealed in the open wounds and some of them were deep enough that blood was still pouring out. Flesh, blood and skin had dried under Indiana's fingernails, with some having been ripped away due to the viciousness of her own act.

President Snow wasn't even ashamed when he turned around and threw up his luxurious breakfast.

* * *

_'Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone._

_Tear me to pieces, skin and bone.'_


	41. Three - 10

**CHAPTER 3.10**

_'I can feel it in my chest._

_This isn't over yet._

_Check the locks,_

_Shut the windows down.'_

* * *

At dinner, Cato and Finnick sat on the edge of Katniss' bed, waiting to see the newest propo. Sharing their meal with the injured girl, they tried to cheer each other up as much as possible. However, Cato was in a dark and foul mood after his therapy session. Katniss was on edge due to the memories that had been haunting her and Finnick was still kind of out of it. All in all, they made one dysfunctional trio of friends.

Silence washed over the damaged teenagers/young adults as they watched and Katniss urged the oldest of the group to knock it off before they were forced to watch it again. However, as the unusually pale man's hand reached for the remote to switch the screen off, the dark haired girl cried for him to stop when the figure of a man appeared on the screen, tugging at her heartstrings.

Peeta Mellark was on the television screen. Except this time he didn't look healthy, shiny and well cared for. The young man appeared as though he had lost fifteen pounds and the tremor in his hands showed how badly damaged he had become; highlighted the terror they had instilled in a usually cheerful person.

In such a short time, Peeta Mellark had looked so completely different.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell her?" Caesar Flickerman asked the poor boy.

The trio couldn't help but notice the glaringly obvious absence of Indiana but neither Katniss nor Finnick dared risk bringing it up. Especially when they noticed the stark white sheen of Cato's knuckles from the sheer force with which he was gripping Katniss' blanket.

If she wasn't there did that mean she was being hurt?

Did she look to be in a similar state to Peeta?

Or was she worse because she knew more?

Millions of questions were running through the blond brute's head and his breathing became more ragged as the panic of not knowing wrapped around him once more.

Was this karma for Cato letting go of the woman he loved so deeply?

He had uttered his darkest thoughts to his therapist and now the universe was playing some cruel joke by pointing out that maybe Indiana truly was dead and Cato was forced to deal with the reality of his situation.

"Don't be a fool, Katniss. Think for yourself," begged Peeta, staring straight at the camera. "You've allowed yourself to become a weapon that may not save humanity. If you have any real power, use it to stop this thing. Use it to stop the war before it's too late. Do you really trust the people you're working with? Do you really know what's going on? If you don't, find out. Before it's too late."

The screen went blank.

Peeta disappeared from view.

Their connection to the prisoners of the Capitol and their only insight into their wellbeing was once again stolen from their grasp. Katniss gulped loudly and Cato let out a deep sigh as the reality of what they had seen settled in. Peeta may never be forgiven for the words that he uttered and his pardon could be completely dismissed.

"We didn't see it." Finnick's deep voice broke the other two out of their thoughts.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"We never saw Peeta. Only the propo on Eight. Then we turned it off because the images were upsetting. _We never saw it_. Got it?"

As the doors slid open, Katniss was shovelling food into her mouth and the two men were conversing about how photogenic Gale is. All seemed to be normal.

Plutarch and Fulvia wandered over to the Tributes and immediately, the trio began praising the propo. Instantly, the implication that the screen was turned off after the segment on District Eight is thrown out into the air. Plutarch and Fulvia seem to gulp it down greedily. No one mentioned Peeta.

* * *

Weeks passed but to those trapped in District Thirteen, desperate for news of their imprisoned loved ones, it felt like years. Every day that passed was another day where the already dwindling supply of hope diminished further.

During that period of time, there was another propo splashed across the screens of Panem. This one interrupted an announcement from Peeta about the need for a cease-fire – something that would cause turmoil and fury across the Districts.

Thankfully, before he was beaten, the bruised boy was able to warn the rebels hidden in Thirteen that the Capitol was planning on bombing them before the night was through. That night had been a horrendous night for those trapped within the bomb bunker of Thirteen.

As Snow's plan to torment them became clear to Katniss, she rushed over to Cato and Finnick to inform them of it when it dawned on her.

"That's why he took Annie, isn't it?"

"He knows I'd never have risked telling her anything to do with rebel information so they didn't take her because of that. I refused to tell her anything. For her own protection."

Suddenly, Cato spoke up for the first time in a long time. In fact, he had been practically mute since his first therapy session.

"You know, it took me so long to figure you out. After the first Games, I was convinced your romance was just an act. After all, I had my own romance in the arena and you acted completely different to how I did. Even during the second Games, I couldn't understand why Indiana kept saving Peeta for you. I mean, you didn't truly love him so why would she? But it wasn't until Peeta hit that force field and his heart stopped that-." Cato's voice broke, as it became thick with emotion, his mind casting him back to that day.

"That what?"

"That I knew you loved him. The way that you reacted and the terror on your face was exactly how I felt when my Indiana died during our first Games. The reason why Indiana saved Peeta's life again and again was because she saw the love you held for each other, and she knew it was worth fighting for."

"How do you two bear it?" Katniss whispered, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

"We don't."

* * *

_'This monster's back in town._

_Danger knockin' at my door._

_Don't come round here now more.'_

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update and bad chapter. This is more of a filler because I needed to post something but also because everything is kicking off in the next two chapters.


	42. Three - 11

**CHAPTER 3.11**

_'Tired of beatings and battle,_

_And being sewn up (sewn up)._

_But that made us grow up._

_And that made 'em scared.'_

* * *

Dread coiled in his stomach as he was roughly hauled from the screening room. He knew what he said would cost him dearly but had decided that whatever pain and torture he would endure was worth it knowing that he had given Katniss a chance of survival – knowing he may have helped save lives.

Peeta had mentally prepared himself for the repercussions of his rebellion but confusion washed over him as he was dragged back into the room holding the cells of the prisoners of war.

Watching helplessly from the sidelines, panic and guilt bubbled up in Peeta's throat when the door to Indiana's cell was unlocked and her two Peacekeepers pulled her gently from her cell. Instant paranoia and complete defeat were the only emotions coursing through Indiana as her two guards held her gently between them, pulling her from the cell; remorse oozing from them. Her arms still had deep gouges and were red raw. The wounds had only just started scabbing over but thankfully had stopped bleeding. Luckily, medics entered her cell and cleaned up the wounds daily to prevent infection.

A large screen had been placed in the prisoner's room days ago and so the tributes had been able to watch Snow and Peeta's broadcast (interrupted by Katniss) from the comfort of their own cells. Indiana had watched the entire thing unfold, including when Peeta broke from the script and warned Katniss about the bombing. Therefore, Indiana had been anticipating her impending doom. Actions had consequences and apparently hurting Peeta wasn't enough for President Snow anymore.

Wherever Indiana and Peeta were being taken, they both knew there was an almost 100% chance that they would not be returning. This was the end for them.

"Peeta?" Indiana's voice was soft and weak. "Peet? What's going on?"

Heart aching, he tried to reach for the woman who had lost so much but the Peacekeeper pulled him away from the drooping girl. It was heartbreaking to look at the broken, fragile woman before him and remember the strong, stubborn, resilient person she had once been. Whilst they may not have broken her spirit and her resolve, they broke her mind. Something that Peeta deemed to be far worse.

"It'll be okay, Indie. I promise," his voice cracked, as he knew it was an empty promise.

Peeta didn't know that everything would be okay. In fact, he was almost certain they were being marched to their deaths but if his words brought Indiana some small sliver of comfort then he would be happy.

Shoved into a dark room by himself, Peeta jumped when the door was slammed behind him, casting the room in an eerie light. Spinning round to take in his surroundings, Peeta realised he was in a room smaller than his previous cell, except this one had four solid walls instead of bars. There was a small bed pushed in the corner and a chamber pot in the other. The only source of light was a dim, artificial one coming from the ceiling above and a tiny sliver from a vent in the wall.

"No! Please, let me out! _Let me out!_"

Screams sounded from the room next to him accompanied by incessant banging. Once the screams subsided, sobbing sounds echoed from the vent and into Peeta's room. The blond boy's heart clenched at the pain his friend was going through.

However, he couldn't bring himself to offer her words of comfort. After all, the pain and trauma she was going through was all his fault. Both the blonde prisoners were now locked in solitude, away from their friends and probably further away from rescue.

Is this where they would spend their last night before execution tomorrow?

Feeling hopeless and lonelier than ever, Peeta curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep, unaware that his partner-in-pain was in the exact same position.

* * *

Wrapping the bandage around his hands, Cato stood shoulder width apart and faced the punching bag. All around him, weapons gleamed up at him in their silver casings, begging him to pick them up and swing them around. He ignored every one of them. Clenching his fists, he tried to ignore the sharp sword shining at him from the far end of the room – the sword that Beetee had designed specifically for him. Shaking his head, he struggled to resist the temptation.

Ever since he was little, Cato had taken great pleasure in sword fighting. It was something he prided himself on because he was particularly skilled in it without needing his father to force him into it. It was something he had learnt all on his own, no one had forced him to like it, and no one had beaten him until he was good at it. Sword wielding was something Cato had excelled at all on his own.

Ignoring the feelings of pride and longing, he swung at the punching bag. Upon awakening in District Thirteen and discovering that he had once again been given another chance at life, Cato had vowed that he would never again pick up a sword and use it to take innocent lives. Never again would he spill human blood by slicing them with the metal of his sword. Nor would he watch the light fade from the eyes of another person as he speared them.

Blinking back tears as the people he had murdered flitted across his eyes, Cato reassured himself that not picking up a sword again was for the best. It would keep the people he loved safe.

A slight sheen of sweat had settled on his skin when the mechanical noises of the doors opening dragged his attention to a flustered looking Finnick. Grabbing the bag on either side to stop it from swinging into his friend (as he knew Finnick wasn't about to stop), Cato turned to face the excited man with his eyebrows upturned in question. Waiting for his friend to regain control of his breathing, Cato tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as the seconds ticked by.

"Rescue mission. Volunteers. Capitol. Getting them back." Finnick panted, his hands resting on his knees and his chest heaving rapidly.

"What?!"

The world around him seemed to disappear as the news sunk in. His knees buckled slightly at the idea of having his fiancée back in his arms – something he had long since given up hope for. And that was what Finnick had given him. For the first time in many depressing weeks, Cato Hadley had hope.

And so, before rushing down to Command to beg Coin to let him go, Cato Hadley picked up his sword.

* * *

_'Who's tired of bleeding and battered,_

_And being torn up (torn up)._

_Just pick yourself up._

_It's time to go.'_


	43. Three - 12

**CHAPTER 3.12**

_'This is the end._

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

_Feel the earth move and then._

_Hear my heart burst again.'_

* * *

Darkness had become the new routine for Peeta and Indiana. Since the move into the new cells, their days had been filled with fear. Every footstep, every voice, every echo sent a jolt of terror skittering down their spines.

However, they had yet to be told what was happening to them and so they spend every second waiting for the Peacekeepers to drag them to their deaths.

Their cells didn't have light and so they had adjusted to life in the darkness. Food was shoved through a slot in the door at random intervals and they were regularly given fresh water. Luckily, their cells had working toilets so they didn't have to worry about chamber pots being used.

Unfortunately, life got worse when Peeta was removed from his cell one night and never returned.

Plunged into darkness day and night, Indiana had no idea of the chaos that would soon befall her. All she knew was that without Peeta as her cheerful companion, her heart broke more and more with each passing hour until she was unable to move from her position on the bed.

She was going to die in this place, all alone and wasting away.

* * *

His heart pounded.

His hands sweat.

His breath came out shakily.

Sword strapped to his back, guns in holsters at his waist, Cato was terrified.

Next to him, Gale was bouncing his leg violently and he was wringing his hands hard enough that his knuckles had turned a violent shade of white.

Unfortunately, Finnick had been denied the opportunity to join the rescue mission due to his instability but Coin had gladly let Cato armour up. However, unbeknownst to him, Coin expected the mission to fail miserably had no qualms about losing Cato in the ongoing battle between the Capitol.

_What if she was already dead?_

_What if she hated him for taking so long? _

_What if there wasn't much of her left?_

Millions of thoughts raced through Cato's head, as the possibility of having Indiana in his arms became a reality. Brief moments of joy clenched his heart painfully before guilt and regret settled over him once more. It was highly likely that she was already dead and it would be the universe's way of repaying Cato for giving up on the woman he loved. Her death would be the most perfect punishment.

"We're going to get them back," said Gale with determination, staring at the floor with an intense glare. "We _have_ to. If we fail, we don't get another chance."

Somehow, Cato didn't think Gale was doing this for purely selfless reasons. He had something to prove, whether it was to Katniss or himself, Gale was determined to succeed in this mission regardless of the danger to his life.

"Then we better not fail." Cato said with equal determination.

Failing was not an option. Listening intently to the briefing, Cato exhaled deeply as he slotted his earpiece in and braced himself. The hover jet came to a stop and the soldiers prepared themselves for battle. This was truly happening.

Either Cato rescued the tortured prisoners or he died tonight.

* * *

Over the week since she had been thrown into the endless pit of darkness, Indiana had managed to learn a lot about the two Peacekeepers outside of her cell.

Before her new form of imprisonment, the only time she had seen her two guards was when they were dragging her to and from the torture chamber. In those moments, they had always been silent, ignoring her questions or slight whimpers of pain. However, now that they had to be stationed outside of her room to ensure there was no chance of her escaping, her only entertainment was listening to the pair of them converse.

The younger of the two had watched the Games and was shocked that Indiana had died, only to be trapped here. The eldest tended to avoid talking about the Games and the prisoners but Indiana had learnt that his eldest son had also died in the Games. Apparently this Peacekeeper was born and bred in District Two and so made the commute from Two to the Capitol every week.

Hearing their voices had become somewhat of a comfort for the isolated girl but every day, resentment for them grew. They were ensuring she died in this place of darkness and loneliness. They had been responsible for the many scars she now bore, physically and mentally.

Sighing deeply to herself, Indiana mourned the person she had once been. Strong, brave and full of life. Now, she was broken, beaten and defeated – a shell of the person she had once been.

Closing her eyes – not for the first time – she wished for death to claim her fractured soul.

"It won't be long." Mr Kentwell's voice reverberated around the padded room.

Shooting up, Indiana was shocked to see the older man in her room. It had been a while since she had last seen Marvel, which had only plunged her into further darkness but now his father was beside her.

"You've been so strong, petal." Mrs Kentwell smiled down at the young woman she had thought would become her daughter-in-law one day.

"Not much longer, sweetheart."

Due to seeing photos of the young woman, Indiana knew that the blonde stood before her was her mother. However, actually seeing the woman in the flesh made the despaired girl freeze. She always thought she would run into her mother's arms upon being reunited but actually, Indiana wanted to hug Mrs Kentwell more than anything. Whilst the image of her mother was supposed to be encouraging, the woman before her was nothing but a stranger.

"Not long until what?" Indiana trembled.

Was Death coming for her soon? Would her suffering be over?

"Just hold on, sweetie." Mr Kentwell patted her on the head affectionately before the three figures disappeared.

A commotion sounded from outside her door and the frightened girl overheard the elder Peacekeeper informing the younger to guard her as he checked out the loud noise in the adjacent corridor. Loud bangs sounded from a distant, followed by a profanity from the Peacekeeper. Huddling under the thin blanket, Indiana shook from anxiety as she wondered what on earth could be happening.

Then, the sirens went off.

Yes, Mr Kentwell was right.

It wouldn't be long indeed.

* * *

_'When it crumbles._

_We will stand tall._

_Face it all together._

_At skyfall.'_


	44. Three - 13

**CHAPTER 3.13**

_'My throat's torn raw from all my screams._

_But no one can hear me._

_In the dark it seems I lose my dignity._

_Between the pain and tears._

_There's only fear.'_

* * *

Blood dripped down the polished blade of the sword. A sweaty hand gripped the hilt of the sword tighter as the dark figure held it protectively in front of him. Enemies could jump out of anywhere and the blue eyes darting around him showed that the man was on high alert. Red lights flared from the ceiling, illuminating the path he had to trek. Perspiration ran down his forehead and his dark shirt began sticking to him under the heat of the protective gear.

After being informed by a terrified Peacekeeper that some of the prisoners were being imprisoned down here, the rebel had thanked him by running the soldier through and leaving him for dead. Laboured breathing was the only sound as Cato snuck down the darkened corridors. Blood rushed in his ears as his heartbeat pounded erratically. Gale was panting slightly from a bullet wound he had got to the shoulder but whilst pale and slightly weak, he refused to return to the jet without finding Indiana and Peeta. Cato had to admire his determination and spirit. Despite his own love for Katniss, he was willing to sacrifice his own life to ensure her happiness. Even if it was with another man. Cato doubted he would have the strength to do that with Indiana.

Unfortunately, the two men came to a split in the corridor and nodding solemnly to each other, they agreed to split up. Ensuring they had enough ammunition, the two parted ways was Cato took the left corridor and Gale wandered down the right. Neither of them looked back. Taking a courageous breath, Cato took one step after another, eyes alert and feet kicking open doors. Pausing just before a turn, footsteps alerted him to the presence of another human coming his way. Listening intently, the feet seemed in a hurry and so when Cato held out his arm, the figure bounced straight into it and tumbled backwards. The white armour and helmet shrouding the face warned Cato that it was yet another Peacekeeper. Simultaneously, both men raised their weapons and sword and gun met as they stared at each other. All Cato saw was another spineless soldier running around like a scared dog. This one was either attempting to run from the rebels (as the last one had) or was rushing off to sound an alarm. Either way, Cato was going to get the answers he so desperately sought.

"She's not down there." The gruff, muffled voice of the Peacekeeper spoke before Cato could open his mouth.

Confusion crossed Cato's hard features before he realised that the Peacekeeper had obviously seen the Games and knew exactly whom Cato was searching for. However, this also meant that this specific Peacekeeper knew exactly where his fiancée was being kept. Hope flared in his chest but he quenched it as he kicked the gun out of the Peacekeeper's hand and pressed his sword against the man's neck.

"What did you say?" Cato growled, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Indiana's not down there, Son."

Stumbling backwards, Cato collided with the wall. A muscle in his jaw clenched and as the man removed his armoured helmet, Cato's nostrils flared with hate. Greying hair stuck to the Peacekeeper's creased forehead and the watery blue eyes that had refused to meet Indiana's during her captivity now locked on to Cato's icy ones. The elder Peacekeeper that had been responsible for Indiana stood before Cato, guilt pooling into his eyes. Despite acting on the strict orders of President Snow, this was the man who had forced the young woman into the room where she had been tortured to the point of breaking.

Staring at the young man who had fallen in love with the now damaged girl, the Peacekeeper felt nothing but regret for his actions. At one point, he had loved his job and the power it had given him but the moment he had seen that poor girl's mutilated arms, done by her own hands, he resented the profession he had opted to take. He resented everything that President Snow had done, and most importantly, he resented that he had stood by and let that happen to his son's fiancée.

"Father." Cato gulped, trying to push down the rage and hurt he felt. "Where is she?"

"I'm so sorry, Son. I was just doing my job. I volunteered to be her guard so I could ensure she lived but-."

"But what?"

"I couldn't refuse my orders."

"So you let them fucking torture her?!"

_'Four and Seven retrieved successfully and aboard jet.'_

Boggs voice reverberated in Cato's ear, informing him that Johanna and Annie had been successfully freed. Cato knew that time was running out. The window of opportunity was rapidly closing and he knew that he had to find Indiana soon, before Peeta was successfully rescued. After all, he was the main reason this whole mission had been formed. Glaring at his father with pure hatred, Cato knew that he would never be able to forgive the eldest Hadley for what he had done. Drowning out the pleas of forgiveness and the pathetic attempts at excusing his behaviour, Cato demanded his father tell him where Indiana was. After rescuing Peeta, she would be his next and final stop.

"Last door – that's where you'll find Peeta."

Rage coursed through Cato as he stared down at the man he no longer recognised as his father. This was the man who had ruined his childhood by spending his every moment morphing him into an emotionless killing machine. This was the man who had made his mother miserable and treated her like crap despite the adoration she gave him. He had executed multiple people and had now aided in the torture of Indiana, purely because of some 'orders'. And to make matters worse, he refused to give up Indiana's location. Loyal to the snake until the very end.

"Where were you rushing off to?" Cato demanded.

If his father was meant to be guarding Indiana and she wasn't down here, then what was his father doing?

"Back to my post."

"Why?"

"I had strict orders to follow in the case of an intrusion."

Cato gripped his sword tighter.

"If I hadn't caught you, would she have lived?"

Meeting his son's eyes, the Peacekeeper knew lying was futile at this point. "No."

"On your knees." Cato spat remembering Boggs strict instructions about survivors; there were to be none.

Accepting his fate, the Peacekeeper sunk to his knees. For the first time in many years, his conscience was informing him that he deserved this. The end had come for him.

"I love you, Son. You deserved better." Bowing his head, a tear slid down the man's cheek.

As the red light flashed again, the silhouette of a man on his knees and a sword above his head was painted on the wall across from the Hadley men. That was the last thing the old man saw. Without hesitation, Cato brought the sword down and accepted the blood that splashed on his face as bone and flesh severed. Kicking away the head that rolled towards him, Cato snatched the key card from his father's fallen body and rushed down the door that his ally was imprisoned behind.

Quickly and quietly dispatching of the two Peacekeepers that guarded the door, the adrenaline fuelled man swiped the key through the lock and booted the door open when the light flickered green. Huddled in the corner of the room, Peeta Mellark squinted at the ominous, heaving figure looming in the doorway, sword in hand. Letting out a pained whimper, Peeta accepted that death had come from him and begged that mercy would find Indiana, wherever she now was.

Staring at the cowering man before him, Cato had a dark moment where he hesitated to inform the rest of the team that he had safely reached the man from Twelve. Indiana still hadn't been retrieved. If Cato informed them that he had Twelve, would the mission be ended? Shaking himself out of his selfish thoughts, Cato knew he had to get the poor boy to safety after everything he had been through. Sheathing his sword, Cato held out a hand to the quaking boy.

"Twelve in hand. On our way back," he muttered into the comms.

"Cato?" Peeta sobbed, standing on weak and shaky legs as he stared at his saviour.

"Come on, mate. We're getting you out of here." Cato smiled sympathetically.

Peeta broke down in tears. Freedom was so close.

Slinging the fragile blond onto his back to make the trek back to the jet quicker, Cato pulled out a gun and left the prison. On their way back, the blond duo only encountered two Peacekeepers. Cato was beginning to feel more positive about their chances of surviving this. Three out of five of the prisoners had been retrieved and the lack of Peacekeepers informed the rebels that nobody had been able to raise the alarm yet. Or that the Capitol's forces were preoccupied elsewhere. Sprinting onto the jet, Cato handed Peeta over to a medic before joining the small band of returned soldiers. Gale had yet to return but a curse sounded down his comms and the group knew he was still alive.

_'Um, One – crap. One has been found.'_ Gale's voice shook as he informed the rebel group. _'On our way back'._

Joy filled Cato despite everything he had been through. Whilst she wasn't back in his arms just yet, she had been found and to Cato, that was just as good. However, the entire jet fell silent as Gale spoke once more.

_'Cato, I'm sorry.'_

And with those words, Cato felt his knees buckle and the world faded away from him.

* * *

_'Escape._

_We will not be contained_

_(Let's fly away with all the angels)_

_We're breaking out tonight.'_


	45. Three - 14

**CHAPTER 3.14**

_'Hollow eyes haunt me._

_Voice poisons my dreams._

_No easy night's sleep._

_You're all around me.'_

* * *

'"They're back." Haymitch announced, bursting into the room. "We're wanted in the hospital and that's all I know."

Heart leaping from her chest, Katniss wished she could run the long walk to the hospital. Both Gale and Peeta could be there safely as she was only minutes away from finding out. The prospect of seeing Peeta for the first time had her heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.

On the other hand, her feet stumbled through an agonisingly slow walk as she had to help guide Finnick out of the room. Shocked by the news, the man from Four appeared to have lost the ability to walk as his feet shuffled along.

Was Annie down there?

Were Indiana and Johanna alive?

Was Cato alive and happy, having reunited with Indiana?

He was going to see Annie but somehow his body couldn't move. He was too terrified for any bad news he could receive.

Bursting into the hospital wing, there was a flurry of activity as all the returned soldiers were being given mandatory checks and the 'rescued' were undergoing severe medical assessments.

A gurney passed by with a bald, young woman laying unconscious on it. She was covered in bruises and scabs; she was unhealthily skinny and her skin pale. Johanna Mason was alive but she was certainly not well. The woman had been through Hell and back and she looked it.

Fear coiled in the pits of the two healthy Victors as they dreaded to see the state of the other prisoners.

In one room, a doctor was seeing to Gale. He had been stripped of his shirt and the doctor was removing the bullet from his shoulder. Blood dribbled out of the window, mixing with the slight sheen of sweat coating his chest. Relief washed over Katniss upon seeing her friend and she called out for him only to be shut out of the room by a nurse.

"Finnick!" A joyful voice echoed around the vast space of the hospital.

Turning to face the dark haired woman who was dressed in nothing but a sheet, Finnick's face broke out into a huge grin, highlighting how handsome he was. Colliding with each other, the reunited pair smashed into a wall but neither of them paid it any attention as they remained wrapped in each other's arms; the world around them faded away. Nothing else mattered but each other.

Smiling at the loving display, Katniss couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that struck her as she watched them, so certain of their love for each other. On the other side of the room, Cato watched his friend with a similar expression to Katniss. Whilst he was grateful that Annie had been rescued safely and Finnick had gotten the woman he loved back, Cato was also jealous because he had been robbed of a reunion with his fiancée.

Finding the blond brute, Katniss made her way over to him, noting his bloodshot eyes. Before she had the chance to greet him, she was pulled in for a tight hug.

"I got Peeta out. He's safe." Cato informed her, reminding himself that something good had come out of the rescue mission.

Tears pooled into the young woman's grey eyes as she thanked him profusely. Cato had found Peeta and he had rescued him. She would be eternally grateful. However, there was a pain in his eyes that made Katniss uneasy. Noticing that he didn't have a certain deadly blonde by his side, Katniss gulped and prepared herself for the bad news.

"Cato, where is she?"

"No one-." Cato hiccuped and furiously brushed away a tear, leaving a steak of red across his face. "No one will tell me anything. Gale was the one who found her but she was unconscious and covered in blood. There was so much blood. She was rushed into that room and they won't let me see her. Katniss, what if-."

The young woman's heart broke at the pain her friend was going through. He had come so close to getting her back only for this to happen. She couldn't imagine the amount of pain she was going through.

Looking down at Cato's shaky hands, Katniss noticed that they were plastered in blood, which meant the streak of red across his face was somebody's blood. Boggs, completely uninjured but looking exhausted, walked over to the trio before he dismissed Cato.

"Go wash up and rest, Soldier Hadley."

"But-." Cato gestured wildly to the door that Indiana was behind.

"All I can tell you is that she won't be waking up for a while. Therefore, you have time to shower and sleep. If anything changes, you'll be the first to know. Now, go. That's an order."

Cato's face contorted with hurt and anger but he knew his place within Thirteen was already in a precarious position already. Refusing basic orders would only threaten it further and he needed to be on his best behaviour to ensure the wellbeing of Indiana. Nodding stiffly, Cato stormed out of the hospital wing, unaware of the danger that would befall Katniss at the hands of the man he had rescued.

* * *

Not even six hours later, Cato had washed himself thoroughly and managed to achieve four hours of rest. Making the journey back to the hospital, he examined his large hands. Not a single fleck of blood remained. He had spent almost twenty minutes scrubbing them under the boiling water of his tap; front and back, under all the nails and in all the little creases. They were absolutely spotless.

However, he couldn't shake the image of Indiana's blood coating them out of his head.

Stumbling over his own feet, the wall caught him as he staggered into it. Sliding down onto the floor as tears coated his vision, Cato struggled to breathe properly for a few moments. If Indiana died, his bloodstained hands would be the last memory he would have of her. Bile rose in his throat and he had to force himself to swallow it back down so as to avoid heaving in the corridor.

Images of her lifeless body played in his head. Blood coating her arms, her cheeks hollow and her skin practically translucent, her lips blue.

Resting his head against his knees, Cato allowed the events from the past day to wash over him like a tidal wave. Every day since Indiana had been taken from him, he had been terrified of the fate that would befall her. During the rescue mission, he had been so high on adrenaline that emotions had been foreign to him – all that mattered was surviving.

He was meant to be spending his morning in joy – his fiancée safely in his arms, happy and healthy. The pair of them would've moved into new quarters, big enough for two. They would've spent the night wrapped in each other's safety and comfort. Instead, he would be destined to spend another night alone, plagued by the dreams and memories that refused to leave him.

Cato felt like he was drowning.

Indiana had spent a night in a hospital bed, unconscious – her life possibly ebbing away with each passing moment. She could die thinking she was still trapped in the Capitol. She could die thinking Cato had never come for her.

The emotions were suffocating him, pushing him back under anytime he tried to reach the surface.

Huddled up in an empty corridor, Cato tucked himself into a ball and wept.

* * *

_'But tell me the truth._

_Are you haunted too._

_By the ghost of you.'_


	46. Three - 15

**CHAPTER 3.15**

_'The walls cry out._

_'Cause they're bleeding again._

_Darkness descends._

_In a mind that won't mend.'_

* * *

Pain surged through her body as she sprinted through the dense trees of the forest. Sunlight trickled through the thick branches, not enough for her to feel safe but enough to cast taunting shadows on the uneven ground. Sounds echoed all around her, confusing her, disorientating her.

Was she running towards them or away from them?

The edges of the forest warped and twisted, the path ever changing. It was impossible to tell where she was going and where she had been.

Nothing made sense.

Her head pounded as the screams of her victims reverberated around her skull. Panic began settling in as the chances of escaping became slimmer with the sunlight dimming.

She was trapped.

Branches tore at her pale skin and the twigs she stamped on ripped the bare soles of her feet. The monster was gaining on her. She could hear its ragged breathing behind her. A sob threatened to bubble up from her chest as the demon's footsteps sounded quicker. Willing her feet to move faster than they already were, she looked around frantically for anything that could help her escape or defend herself.

There was nothing.

She was alone and defenceless.

She was weak and vulnerable.

All her courage, all her strength, all her bravery crumbled down as her body began to slow. Her lungs worked frantically to inhale enough oxygen but it was to no avail; her muscles seized up and her body started jogging. Hopelessness pressed down on her and she was struggling to avoid being crushed by it.

_You have to keep going_, she chided herself.

Snarling sounds came from behind her and to the sides of her. Dark figures loomed ominously through the trees.

Time was running out.

The forest began fading, replaced by a terrifyingly familiar evil; she lived her life in the darkness, yet she still feared it. It had become her companion but her worst nightmare. Forcing herself forward, she refused to give in to the monsters that hunted her.

She would not give up.

Freedom had to be close.

Lost in her frantic desire to escape, she didn't notice the rock until she went tumbling over it. Groaning as her body made contact with the damp ground, she was unable to do anything other than lay there in pain. Three figures stalked towards her from each direction. Lip trembling, she watched as the shadowy forms merged until one. The combined monster loomed over her. A gasp burst past her dry, cracked lips as the face of the creature came into focus.

"Not easy to accept the truth, is it?" Indiana smirked, a gesture full of malice.

The monster she had been attempting to outrun was... herself?

Shuffling into a sitting position, she stared up at the creature in horror. The creature of her nightmares had been herself all along. She was the monster that had terrified her. Instead of the usual blue, her eyes were soulless and full of evil. A vortex of menace that sucked you in until you were paralysed from fear.

"You've spent so long running from yourself that you outran the truth – the thing you fear the most will always be you."

Clenching her eyes shut, Indiana tried to drown out the words of the beast before her. However, that was impossible to do when the beast was voicing the thoughts running through her own head.

_No_, Indiana thought, _it's not real. It's just another failed attempt from Snow to hurt me._

Except she wasn't entirely sure this attempt was failing. However, she wouldn't speak of what she knew. Soon enough, Snow would get frustrated and the pain would stop. Burying her head in her knees, Indiana reminded herself over and over again that it wasn't real. Nothing could hurt her anymore.

"You have to face yourself at some point," a masculine voice pointed out.

Relief washed over her upon hearing the voice of her best friend. Pulling herself together, Indiana felt more confident. She could get through any nightmare so long as her best friend was at her side. Upon looking at him, she realised that this wasn't the Marvel that usually comforted her when the pain got too much.

Marvel's skin was shades of blue and purple, bloated and rotten. His eyes had lost all colour and chunks of his hair had fallen out. A gaping wound showed the space where his heart should've been. His clothes were soiled and bloody. Marvel Kentwell was a living corpse.

"I'm dead because of you. I entered those Games so that you would finally love me back. Your ignorance cost me my life." Marvel spat venomously.

Shaking her head, Indiana scrambled away from the nightmare, tears streaming down her cheeks as the memory of her best friend became replaced with this horror.

"I'm dead because you were in a hurry to get back to that monster you're engaged to and you forgot all about me."

"That's not true," she whimpered weakly. "You ran off. I was too late."

"No." Marvel hissed. "You wanted me gone. You wanted me out of the picture so you could move on. You didn't even avenge me."

"That's not true-."

"-And then you killed my parents. Everything you touch dies. You're destructive."

Mr and Mrs Kentwell emerged from the trees. Blood dripped down their faces and their hands were clasped from their last attempt at providing some comfort to their partner – their final display of love preserved for all eternity. Gagging, Indiana's stomach turned violently after noticing that she was able to see straight through their skulls to the trees behind them.

Turning away from the horrific sight, there was no reprieve from the dead as Glimmer's own mangled body peeled itself away from the shadows – slashed throat glinting in the moonlight. Staring at the girl with dead eyes, the four bodies watched as the memories of their deaths tormented her.

Spinning on her heel, she attempted to run but Mutt Indiana blocked her way, malicious smile still plastered on her pink lips. Ensuring the damaged girl was rooted in her place, both versions of Indiana Summers watched as the bodies of her parents joined the sadistic party. Embedded in her father's chest was the axe that had delivered the blow that had killed him. An arrow stuck out from her mother's eye, a shining silver in a sea of red. Collapsing onto the ground, Indiana prayed for Death to take her. Especially when her beloved aunt and uncle manifested out of nowhere.

"Your own father volunteered for the Games so as to avoid watching as you became a disappointment," her mother taunted. "Thankfully, I joined him not long after. Look at you. What mother would be proud of a child like you? You're a murderer who manipulates everyone foolish enough to trust you. You deserve all the pain you feel."

"You've let us down, Indiana. We raised you better than this." Gloss gripped Indiana's arms in his hands, forcing her to stand before him and look him in the eyes. "You're pathetic."

Indiana gasped at the pain. Blood dripped down her arms as the barely healed wounds tore open.

"Fragile," chimed Cashmere.

"Useless."

"Broken."

"Unloved." Cato spat, a huge chunk of his cheek had been eaten away (a reminder of his death from the 74th Hunger Games.)

Yet another person whose death she had been responsible for. If she hadn't been such a burden, he would've won the Games without a doubt.

"Unworthy," he added.

"Stop." Indiana begged, clutching at her chest.

She could physically feel her heart splintering into pieces as the corpses closed in on her. Their words suffocated her just as much as their bodies did and she tried clawing her way to freedom – to safety. Although sobs burst out of her mouth, she kicked her uncle in the gut and was relieved when he dropped his hold on her. Regret filled her as she stared at the body of her uncle, motionless on the ground. The other corpses turned to look at her accusingly.

"You see, Indiana, you can't help yourself. You hurt people; you're a monster. You were born a monster and you'll die a monster."

Unable to take it anymore, Indiana sprinted away from the ghastly figures and the monstrous version of herself (the true version of herself?). She tried once more to escape the Hell she found herself in. But, what if there was no escape? Perhaps she had bled out in that dark cell, all alone, and had truly gone to Hell. Was she doomed to live this nightmare over forever?

Admitting to herself that she deserved this, she stopped running. After all, you can never outrun yourself. As the edges of the world began closing in and the darkness enveloped her, Indiana opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Suddenly, motionless limbs began convulsing dangerously. Hurrying their movements, the team of medics dashed frantically around the room as they rushed to save young woman trapped in the lifeless body.

Blood was still pouring from her wounds and the stitches that had taken hours to do were rapidly pulling apart as the girl thrashed violently. She was fighting demons that no one else could see.

In a corner of the room, the heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Pinning her to the table to prevent her from hurting herself or someone else, the medics shouted for some stronger sedatives. Her back arched off the table and one leg broke free from the grasp of a medic - that medic paid by having his nose broken by her knee.

Running out of the room, blood pouring from his nose, the medic let the door swing open. Three more entered to take his place – one with a huge syringe in hand. As the door held open for a few moments, Cato was able to get the first glance of his fiancée since the rescue. However, he immediately wished he hadn't.

Just as the door was closing, he heard words that would haunt him forever.

"We're losing her!"

Not even seconds later, the screaming started.

* * *

_'And the ghosts that never quit._

_They don't haunt me as much._

_As the words you won't admit._

_I'm terrified by,_

_The monsters inside'_


	47. Three - 16

**CHAPTER 3.16**

_'I been thinking of our future 'cause I'll never see those days._

_I don't know why this has happened,_

_But I probably deserve it.'_

* * *

Two days had passed since Cato had last seen her.

Since then, he had been restrained and sedated to prevent him from charging into her hospital room and ordered to take two days off to recover. In other words, he had been banned from entering the Hospital for 48 hours to ensure he didn't cause anymore commotion to the fragile patients inhabiting it. However, no amount of time would help him regain his composure. Her bloodcurdling screams still rang in his ears. Silence was no longer his companion.

Seated in a corner of the armoury, Cato half-listened to the conversation that Gale and Beetee were having. Whilst he had no desire to learn about weapons to be used against the Capitol, he refused to be alone.

Finnick was enjoying his time with Annie and Cato hated to impose on their bright reunion with his thick cloud of despair.

Lifting his head, he smiled when Katniss shuffled into the room and after receiving a small smile back, he returned to polishing his sword. _HADLEY_ had been engraved into the hilt and as he polished, he tried to ignore the images of Hadley blood staining the gold lettering as they flitted across his mind. He had done what he had needed to do. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on the unforgivable crime he had committed.

Cato's sanity was holding together by a thread and accepting what he had done that night in the Capitol would be the knife that snapped it. Falling apart was not an option.

Disgust swirled within Cato as he paid more attention to the traps that Gale had been theorising with Beetee. Whilst some small part of him admired the crafty intelligence behind it, the majority of it sickened him as he thought of the bloodshed and destruction it would cause. Murdering people who rushed to the aid of the wounded went beyond cruel; it was inhumane.

War warped the minds and personality of people in ways that they often couldn't recover from.

"Don't you think that's going a bit far?" Katniss voiced Cato's own doubts. "But I guess there isn't a rulebook on what's socially acceptable to do to other people."

Nodding his head in agreement, Cato stiffened when the hostile look was directed towards him. Whilst he understood that that wasn't the feedback Gale had expected/wanted, the blond saw no need for the harsh glare twisting the man's features.

"Sure there is. Beetee and I have been following the same rulebook Snow was using when he tortured Indiana and Peeta." Gale spat back, turning away from the two hurt people.

Slamming his sword back onto the rack, Cato stormed past Gale, following the distraught girl as she fled from the room. Ensuring his shoulder smacked into the dark haired man, Cato hissed_ 'low blow'_ as he passed. Catching up to the shorter girl, Cato walked in silence. The pair found comfort in the other's company.

Thinking to himself, Cato could see the reasoning behind Gale's barbaric traps. Snow had murdered hundreds of children, he had used dark methods to keep the Districts in line and he had performed unthinkable acts of torture on those who dared oppose him.

On the other hand, whilst the Capitol residents had been hungry for entertainment, their only crime in regards to the Games was being brainwashed into thinking the purpose of them was acceptable – a crime that some members of the Districts could be accused of. Murdering Capitol citizens in cold blood was far too extreme. Most of them were innocent. Most of them were children. Killing them would be no different to the deaths of the children lost in the Games. Did killing civilians make the rebels any better than Snow?

Lost in a battle of morality, Cato was ignorant to the man who had joined them until he almost slammed into him. Luckily, Katniss tugged on his arm, bringing him to a sharp stop.

"Come on." Haymitch addressed Katniss, panting slightly as if he had been hurrying. "We need you back up at the hospital."

Despite looking as dishevelled as ever, there was a spark of life flickering in the bright eyes of Haymitch Abernathy.

A spark of optimism.

"What for?" Katniss asked, palms sweating as her hope rose. "They're going to try something on Peeta. Something about childhood memories."

Curious as to how this would pan out, Cato was grateful when Katniss forced him along with them, as it would give him the opportunity to check on his beloved's condition. Checking his watch, he realised his 48 hours had been up three hours ago.

"I'm surprised they're willing to let you back into the Hospital after the way you behaved." Haymitch commented, sniggering under his breath slightly as he recalled the events he had witnessed.

Whilst Coin had been furious over Cato's aggressive behaviour, Haymitch had found the entire thing amusing. Until he had found out what had caused Cato to go feral. Whilst she had never been his Tribute, he had watched the young girl grow and some small part of him was very fond of the woman who had lost so much. She was adaptable but there was only so much a person could take.

"I only attacked two Doctors and one soldier." Cato defended. "It's not like I_ killed_ them."

"From what I heard, that was pure luck after the state you left them in."

Opening his mouth to protest, Cato furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Haymitch began outright chuckling at the memory. Katniss just rolled her eyes at her mentor.

When she had heard the ear-piercing scream come from Indiana's room that night, her heart had plummeted. Fear had crept in when a heartbroken roar sounded afterwards, followed by a loud commotion. Half an hour later, a sedated Cato had been wheeled into her room and she had heard whispers of the mangled state of the people he had attacked.

Whilst they had had their differences (what with Katniss murdering her best friend and uncle and her threatening to murder Katniss for revenge), the dark haired girl knew the blonde had protected Peeta far more than Katniss ever had. For that, she would be forever grateful. Furthermore, she knew Indiana's death would be the end of Cato's fragile mental health.

"Coin needs to rethink her leadership skills if she believes you wouldn't go ballistic at being kept from your own fiancee. Did they ever tell you what was wrong with her?"

"No."

"You know, kid, I'm not supposed to tell you but-."

Unfortunately, before Haymitch could finish his sentence, the trio arrived at the Hospital and their attention was diverted elsewhere when Plutarch greeted them. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Cato was once again left in the dark about the medical status of his fiancee.

* * *

Much to the dismay of the Girl on Fire, conversing with a childhood friend hadn't ended well for the tortured boy. In the beginning, Peeta's behaviour was neutral. He had recognised Delly and remained calm, not associating her with Katniss in the slightest. The situation took a turn for the worse when Peeta began asking difficult questions that Delly didn't have the training to answer craftily.

Peeta started inquiring about his home, his family and why he was currently in District 13. After being rescued from the Capitol, he believed he would've been able to return to the bakery and have his life go back to normal. Unfortunately, the truthful answers were complicated and wandered dangerously close to the forbidden topic of Katniss.

Sweating slightly, the young girl tried her best to respond, stammering as she avoided mentioning Snow, the Capitol, the Games or the heartbroken girl he had almost strangled to death. As soon as the word 'fire' was mentioned, something switched in Peeta's fragile, warped mind. A strange glint flickered to life in his eyes as they darkened with anger. His eyes glossed over with insanity before the manic shrieking started. Blaming Katniss for all the death and destruction, Peeta became further unhinged with each hateful screech.

After pulling Delly out of the danger zone, medics rushed in to sedate him just as he began accusing Katniss of being a Mutt. President Snow had twisted his brain into believing that the woman he had once loved was nothing more than a man-made Mutt sent to ruin everything he held dear. If that was what he had done to a boy who had known nothing – whose only mistake had been loving someone unconditionally – then Cato was terrified to see the condition that Indiana would be in. If she ever woke up.

Guilt surged through Cato as he recalled that the only reason she had information that would be of value to Snow was because he had told her. He had dragged her into an alliance that she resented, forced her to join a rebellion she had wanted no part of because of his own selfishness.

Joining the rebellion hadn't been a decision he had made because he believed it was the right thing to do. Instead, he had wanted a future with the blonde woman who had caught his eye during the 74th Hunger Games and who he had been given a second chance to be with during the 75th Games. A bad habit of Cato's was fighting for what he wanted, regardless of the cost. It had never occurred to him that the cost of his stubbornness would be the thing he would burn the world down for. Karma chose the most devastating moments to present itself.

Watching as Katniss fled, tears in her eyes, Cato found himself unable to follow. He was exhausted. He couldn't watch as he and his friends went through this pain anymore. Retrieving the prisoners from the Capitol was supposed to ease some of the suffocating weight pressing down on him. It was supposed to allow some semblance of happiness and normality return to his life.

However, after numerous days of agonising over their lost loved ones, Indiana and Peeta were still so far from their grasps. Still lost. Still gone. There was a chance they would never return. Somehow, that knowledge hurt more now that they were in the same building than it did when they were trapped inside the pristine walls of the Capitol.

Always so close and yet too far.

"Soldier Hadley," a medic approached his table as he ate his dinner. "Miss Summers has reached stable condition and you have been given permission to see her now."

Heart leaping from his chest, Cato clenched the edge of the table as the world around him began fading from view.

Gale beamed at his friend, hopeful that Cato would finally be able to relax.

Finnick clapped him on the back in joy and let out a cheerful laugh at the news. However, Annie, who was often in a world of her own, offered him a sad look. She knew more about Indiana's condition than he did because she had watched as Indiana deteriorated.

"I must inform you about certain aspects of her condition beforehand."

* * *

_'My life was kinda short,_

_But I got so many blessings._

_Happy you were mine,_

_It sucks that it's all ending.'_


	48. Three - 17

**CHAPTER 3.17**

_'My friends forgive me._

_That I live and you are gone._

_There's a grief that can't be spoken,_

_And there's a pain goes on and on.'_

* * *

Gazing at the comatose figure covered in pristine white sheets, he reached out with a scarred hand and brushed away a strand of fair hair, tucking it securely behind her ear. Colour had returned to her face, along with fat so her cheekbones were no longer hollowed out and her skin no longer translucent. Once again, her lips were soft and pink, instead of chapped and cracked. Tubes were attached to various places of her body and whilst horrifying to look at, Cato knew that the fluids within those tubes were doing their best to provide the unconscious girl with the vitamins and medicine she needed for her to be healthy once more.

Bulky plaster adorned both her arms and had been placed carefully by her sides. Medics had informed the blonde brute that they were to prevent Indiana from ripping the stitches from her flesh again. After hearing the pain Indiana had inflicted upon herself, Cato had been sick to his stomach, unable to do little more than grimace. One medic admitted that she had thrown up after seeing the damage for the first time and discovering that Indiana had caused that with nothing but her hands.

Alongside the news of physical harm, the blond man had been informed that a mental illness was highly likely after the torture she had suffered. Reassuring him that her mind hadn't been altered in the same manner as Peeta's, the medics had discussed that whilst her memories hadn't been warped, it was highly likely she had forgotten some. As if hearing that Indiana may have no recollection of her romance with him wasn't heartbreaking enough, the final blow was when the word insanity had been mentioned.

Psychiatric therapy would have to be put in place in the unfortunate event that that had occurred and Indiana would have to be isolated from the other members of District Thirteen. In fact, it was highly likely that she had even conjured up the images of the deceased to comfort her through the difficult times. In an event to detach herself from the hell she had been forced through, Indiana might've gotten herself stuck between the land of the living and the land of the dead.

Rescuing her hadn't been the quick fix to the ailment of her mind that Cato had dreamed it would be.

Pressing a kiss to the pale hand he held, Cato begged his fiancée to open her eyes.

"You're safe now, Sweetheart. You can open your eyes. Indiana, you're safe. I promise I'll keep you safe this time. Just come back to me."

A tear rolled down his cheek, splashing on the blinding white tile of the sterilised room.

"I know I failed you before but that will never happen again. I'm not letting you out of my sight this time. I need you to wake up now."

Despite knowing the probability of her waking soon was slim – her condition had only become stable six hours ago – Cato continued to beg, praying she could hear him.

Staring at the beautiful face that had once been so full of life, he knew he would give anything just to see the colour of her eyes once more. Thankfully, she no longer looked as though she was on the brink of death but he knew the road to recovery would be arduous. She might never return to the woman she had previously been.

But, as he sat there clinging onto her hand, Cato vowed he would love her regardless.

* * *

Warm sand wriggled its way between her toes as she stood before the ocean. Staring out the calming waters, she felt the corner of her lips upturn in a contented smile.

Out of the entirety of Panem, District Four had always been the place to bring Indiana the most peace. Visiting the fishing District always brought her a calming sort of joy. She wasn't surprised to find herself on its beach when the darkness dissipated. If the nightmares she had endured wasn't death, was District Four her final sanctuary instead?

Sea breeze her fair hair causing strands to float around her face. Taking no notice of it, she took a step forward and sighed happily when the cool water lapped at her feet.

"Are you real?" Indiana asked when she felt the presence of another person near her.

"Just because I'm not visible to others doesn't mean I'm a figment of your imagination," replied Marvel.

"You always were skilled at avoiding questions you didn't wish to answer."

A deep chuckle echoed throughout the world Indiana had built for herself.

Seating himself on the sand, Marvel patted the golden grains on the empty space next to him. Smiling when she sat down next to him, he slung a tan arm around her pale shoulders. The white dress did little to mask the lack of sunlight her skin had received.

Resting her head on the shoulder of her best friend, Indiana smiled at the serenity of the moment. Even though she had been denied the opportunity to say farewell to her fiancé, she knew she would happily spend her day on the beautiful beach waiting for him to join her in the safe haven.

As if reading the thoughts running through her head, Marvel shattered the perfect picture of forever. "You can't stay here."

"Pardon?"

"You're not meant to be here right now. I could get into trouble. Your time isn't up yet."

Resisting the urge to scream, Indiana wondered when her suffering would finally end and she could rest from the emptiness of her life. She had been imprisoned and tortured and when she closed her eyes, the nightmares of the day seeped into the night. She had attempted to put an end to her own agony and had been unsuccessful.

_Perhaps I'm doomed to suffer eternally_, she thought.

"You won't be suffering much longer but you have to wake up now because people are expecting you. You're supposed to keep fighting to put an end to this war."

"I know I'm supposed to be strong but we both know I'm too weak to wake up all alone in that prison cell."

"You're not alone anymore, Baby Girl." Gloss comforted, appearing beside her.

The golden glow of the setting sun lighting up the blond streaks in his dark hair.

Once more, those who had left her before she had been ready to say goodbye joined Indiana. Looking into their faces, she was reminded for a final time of the toll their deaths had taken on her.

Each one had been further pain she was forced to shoulder as she continued through life. Each death had dragged her further into despair until there was no escape from the suffocating grief. They had gathered for a final time to convince their girl that her fight had not yet finished.

All the pain and the never-ending grief would be the weapon she would use to put an end to years of tyranny. Her survival would ensure that the warriors of the Summers family would be celebrated for generations to come. The bloody blots on the family tree refused to die out in a tragic blaze of glorious bloodshed.

They had to be remembered for more than murderous teenagers – the dark taint of death had to be replaced with numerous lights of life.

"You're safe now, Sweetheart. You can open your eyes." Cashmere reassured. "We'll be here waiting for you when the time comes but for now, you have to return to those who need you."

"I'm so sorry." Indiana blubbered, knowing she may not see her family for a long time. She was desperate to make amends before she was forced to leave. "I'm sorry that I have to leave. I wish I hadn't lived whilst you died."

"Shush." Gloss whispered, braiding her hair as he had done when she was a little girl. "Don't speak like that. You live so that our sacrifices mean something. Now, you need to open your eyes. It's safe for you out there. You don't have to hide anymore. Just wake up."

Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, he held her close as the sun began setting on the picturesque scene. Indiana allowed her family to swallow her in their embrace - grateful to have one last joyful moment with them after the horror that had taken place the last time they had reunited. Squeezing her eyes shut, Indiana felt herself let go of those she loved.

* * *

Resigning himself to another night spent alone in his room, Cato checked the vitals on the monitor and imprinted the image of Indiana's steady heartbeat into his brain. It would be a comforting companion as he spent the night without her room.

_She's stable_, he reminded himself, _that's the most important thing. As long as she remains stable, I can survive a few more weeks without her by my side._

Pressing a final kiss to her forehead as he bid her a goodnight, Cato turned on his heel to leave when he stopped and remembered the important thing he had vowed to do when he was allowed to see her.

Pulling the chain out from his shirt, he unhooked the clasp and slid the thin, gold ring off. Bending down so that he knelt beside her, Cato lifted her left hand and tried not to flinch at the icy chill to her skin – a sharp contrast to her normal heated touch. Promising to love her for as long as she would let him, Cato slid the ring into its rightful place on her left hand. The moment he returned her hand to its previous position by her side, the heart monitor began picking up slightly.

An obnoxious beeping sound echoed throughout the room, faster than it had previously been. Terrified that their day of peace and stability was soon to be shattered, Cato held Indiana close and begged the universe to grant them some mercy.

"Please, Baby. I know I'm being selfish but you can't leave me. I need you. I need to love you and protect you, and rectify the damage caused by me leaving you. Please, don't do this. Come back to me."

The door flung open as a medic entered the room. Panic was clear on his face when he realised the prospect of finally losing the woman they had worked so hard to save was becoming evident. The heart monitor spiked rapidly. Horror replaced the expression on the young man's face when he realised all their efforts may have been futile. No matter how hard they tried, it would appear the poor tribute had no desire to continue living.

Losing a patient was always difficult but even more so when you had done everything in your power on numerous occasions to save them. Without having ever spoken to the girl, the medic had become attached to her and the tragic tale of her life.

"Oh, god, no." Cato whimpered, tugging at his hair.

Just as the dark haired medic was about to call for backup, a soft but broken voice froze him as his hand reached for the handle of the door.

"Cato?"

Glancing down into the bloodshot, blue eyes of the woman he loved, Cato knew he would never forget this moment. And without shame, he burst into tears.

* * *

_'Phantom faces at the window,_

_Phantom shadows on the floor._

_…_

_My friends don't ask me._

_What your sacrifice was for._

_Empty chairs at empty tables.'_


	49. Three - 18

**CHAPTER 3.18**

_'I paced around for hours on empty._

_I jumped at the slightest of sounds._

_And I couldn't stand the person inside me._

_I turned all the mirrors around.'_

* * *

Agitation was beginning to settle in after another needle was jabbed into her skin for what felt like the millionth time. Whilst Indiana understood that her body and min had been through a traumatic time and tests needed to be done, the medics weren't helping her recovery as they pushed her rage to limit by extracting another vial of blood. She had spent the past few weeks in constant pain, she just wanted it to end now.

Sensing the storm brewing beneath the grumpy face, Cato gripped the young woman's hand tightly and began tracing soothing circles on the back of it. Smiling gratefully at her fiancé, all Indiana wanted was a few moments alone with him. Weeks of separation had gotten to both of them and Indiana just wished for a peaceful moment where she could sear the memory of his kiss into her brain. Acutely aware of her bare body beneath the thin gown when she shuffled impatiently, Indiana's discomfort only grew.

"Miss Summers, I hope you're aware of the damage your body has undergone and take it easy for the foreseeable future."

"Considering I was there when the damage was inflicted, I believe I have more of an understanding than you do," she snapped, lips twisted into a sweet smile.

Aware of the woman's personality, the Head Medic brushed off her irritation and continued with his debrief. "After doing some scans of your brain, we've requested that you be kept under observation until we're certain you won't react to situations in a similar way to Mr Mellark. President Coin has already agreed that that would be best."

"Wait, you're saying she has to stay in here?" Cato demanded, jaw clenching.

She had just been rescued from a prison and now they wished to trap her inside a hospital room, keeping her under observation and running tests on her. How was that any better?

"For psychiatric observation, yes."

Two hours had passed since she had woken up and the young couple had yet to be alone. Being informed that he wouldn't be able to spend a night with her wrapped in his arms for her first night of consciousness in a safe place sparked anger within him. Instead, Indiana had to spend another night alone in a room she wasn't familiar with accompanied by nothing but darkness. She was awake and yet she still wasn't safely returned to him. They were forced apart yet again.

Cato dug his fingers into the palm of his hand so as to bury the anger seeping through him. The last time he had lashed out in the hospital wing he had been temporarily banned and given a warning. Being kicked out permanently was not a risk he could take now that his fiancée was awake and depending on him for some sense of normality. Expecting outrage from the strong-headed woman, Cato was taken aback when she inclined her head in acknowledgement before coughing lightly to attract the medics attention.

"If I'm to spend my nights here, could I at least have some underwear?" Indiana asked meekly.

Both men were slightly shocked by her response and let out nervous chuckles. Nodding in amusement, the Head Medics informed her that she'd have her own uniform soon enough and the moment her tests were completed, she would be able to wash and dress. Accepting that, Indiana kept up a coherent conversation with Cato for the reminder of her tests, asking about the fate of the other prisoners from Panem. Tormented and furious, Johanna had been safely rescued and was recuperating somewhere in the hospital. After initial testing, Annie had been declared 'safe' and had moved in with Finnick the day after she had been rescued. Enobaria had unfortunately not been located in time so had been abandoned.

Peeta had been the one Indiana was most anxious to hear about as she had feared he had been discarded of by Snow and the fact that Cato kept his face for last did little to reassure her. Hearing that his mind had been warped by Tracker Jacker venom confirmed the suspicions Indiana had had when he had first begun getting agitated at the mere mention of Katniss. Helplessness was a feeling that Indiana was begrudgingly becoming acquainted with when she informed Cato that she didn't know how to reverse the damage done to Peeta's fragile brain as they never discussed the torture they had endured.

Neither did she offer up any solutions on how to fix her own. Talking about the horror she had been through wasn't something Indiana was prepared to do and she refused to allow anymore procedures to be carried out on her, regardless of whether they were meant to help 'fix' her. She would get rid of the hallucinations on her own. She would get out of this hospital and she would never find herself back in a sterile, white room ever again.

Eventually the doctors vacated the room, satisfied that they had run all the tests they needed to and had thoroughly debriefed the girl on the condition of her body. Leaving her a pile of freshly cleaned clothes, they finally gave the engaged couple their first moment alone.

Gratitude for her fiancé's caring nature swirled within Indiana when Cato asked if she wished for him to step out whilst she changed but fear clouded that at the idea of being alone. Begging him to stay and keeping talking to her, her voice trembled as she asked him to turn around. Indiana had never been shy about her body; she had changed in front of him numerous times, had washed in her underwear during the Games and had even slept with him for the entirety of Panem to see.

Cato tried to understand why Indiana didn't wish for him to see her body (_it had endured hell and no longer looked the way he was used to_, she told herself in disgust) but he knew that no matter what, his opinion of her beauty would never falter. Whilst she was stunning on the outside, Cato knew he would always be most attracted to her spirit.

Furthermore, he wished he could see the pain she had endured and erase each haunting memory with a kiss – a soft and gentle reminder that she would never have to go through it again.

"The doctors say you might have had delusions. Is that true?" Cato asked hesitantly, not wishing to upset her.

Indiana saw it as him not wishing for the woman that he had loved to be insane.

"Some say psychosis, I say coping mechanisms to help detach myself from being tortured," responded Indiana, refusing to look Cato in the eyes for fear she would not like what she saw.

However, if she had, she would've seen remorse that Cato had been unable to help her and her brain had to conjure up illusions to comfort her when he couldn't.

During her imprisonment, the only thing she deemed sane was the fact that those she loved had been there to encourage her to continuing fighting but now that words like _psychotic_ and _unstable_ were being attached, Indiana felt as if she was losing slip of reality.

However, when Cato took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, Indiana knew that the love she had for the 'brute from District Two' was very real and knew no end.

Knowing her answer had done little to comfort the worries of her fiancé, Indiana placed a soft hand on his cheek and gazed into his haunting blue eyes. Tears swirled within them and she felt herself being sucked into a void of emotions but a soft kiss to her hand anchored her to moment.

Soft lips traced a pattern up her arm (taking extra care when his lips touched the casts) until they reached her jaw. Eyes fluttering shut in anticipation, Indiana revelled in the physical contact that she had spent many lonely nights craving. Pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot below her ear, his lips followed her jaw line until he was beneath the space where her lips resided.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, bumping his nose against her.

Nuzzling his nose with her own, she responded similarly before begging him to never leave her again. Heart breaking, Cato vowed he would not leave her side, before apologising for not fighting to go with her that night. Assuring him that no part of her held him responsible for the events of that night, she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you," she confessed, lips inching closer to his.

Instead of responding, he connected their lips for the first time in weeks and poured all his emotion into their physical bond. Winding her arms around his neck, Indiana pulled her body closer to his, needing to feel every inch of him against her. Feeling his warm body pressed against hers reminded her that he was real. _This was real. _It was_ not_ another illusion that her mind had conjured up.

A groan ripped free from Cato's lips when Indiana bucked her hips and the deep sound had a soft gasp spilling out of Indiana's mouth. That sound alone had been her companion through many sleepless nights. Calloused hands set the bare skin of her hips ablaze as Cato slipped them under Indiana's plain shirt.

A polite knock echoed throughout the room causing the couple to pull apart and remember where they were. Growling in frustration, Cato pulled himself off his fiancée before tugging her up into an upright position. Ensuring she didn't look _too_ flustered, Cato couldn't help but smirk at her swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

Opening the door to a nervous looking medic, the man from Two stepped aside to allow him to enter the room before closing the door behind him. Returning to his position by Indiana's side, Cato crossed his arms and waited for the man to begin speaking. Fiddling with the gold ring, the blue eyed woman waited for the next set of bad news she would receive.

"I'm afraid curfew is drawing near and as you don't have permission to be out this evening, Soldier Hadley, it would be best you leave soon. I've been asked to inform you that you have ten minutes left," the medic stammered.

He had heard about what had happened to the past medics that had given Cato bad news and he preferred not ending up in a hospital bed.

"I'm not allowed to spend the night with her_ here_?"

"I'm afraid not, Soldier Hadley. Until we're sure she is stable, she has to remain here under observation and we cannot guarantee your safety if you stay the night."

"What if I'm willing to risk it?" Cato challenged.

"Our orders come from President Coin and she has told us that under no circumstances are you to remain in the hospital over night. I'm sorry, Soldier Hadley, but we cannot disobey direct orders. It's also to ensure that your presence isn't too much of a stressor for Miss Summers whilst she is recovering."

"Do you seriously think I'm capable of hurting him?" Indiana asked in disbelief.

Some small part of her was relieved that people could still perceive her as a threat, even after seeing her at her most vulnerable state.

Since she could walk, Indiana had been taught to keep herself guarded and to ensure that people never underestimated her strength. Being imprisoned had stripped away her armour until she was bare to the world. Knowing that had done little to improve her spirits but seeing the way the medic flinched at her tone brought her the smallest, sickest satisfaction she had felt in weeks. A small smirk graced her lips but she kept it hidden in case Cato mistook it for joy that she would be alone for the night.

Whilst the idea of spending yet another night alone with her monsters terrified her, she also wasn't ready for Cato to witness the small bouts of insanity and panic that seized her during the vulnerable moments of her sleep. Being wrapped in the safety of Cato's arms was a comfort she would forego if it meant she kept some façade of strength.

* * *

As the lonely, dark hours ticked away, Indiana bided her time until the small hallway between her room and Peeta's was void of medics before darting into the blond boy's room. Jumping at the unexpected visitor, Peeta visibly relaxed upon seeing the wary face of Indiana. Old terror that people in his room meant he'd be dragged away for torture dissipated when she shot him a relieved smile. Returning the smile, he sat up and shuffled over so she could climb into bed next to him.

"I heard you were awake." Peeta smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They wouldn't let me come and see you. Apparently neither of us are stable."

A snort rumbled within Peeta's chest. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that these past few days."

Letting out a snigger of agreement, Indiana was grateful when Peeta's cold hand clasped her own blazing one. This was another moment that was real – she hadn't imagined this. Peeta truly was alive and well. The cold pressure of his hand against her own was a comfort she had become familiar with.

After weeks of being each other's rock, the few days they had spent apart in the Capitol had been torture. Unable to see each other, unable to speak to each other, it had been the final nail of their mental coffin. Reassured that the other was alive and well provided some semblance of solace for their fragile minds. It was nice to know that after their time apart and the damage done to them, the pressure of his hand felt the same way it had the first time he had placed it above her own when they woke up trapped in the Capitol.

"_She's_ here. They tell me that I used to love her but I don't believe them. Are they telling me the truth?" Peeta asked, needing to know the answer.

Was he being lied to just because she was seen as a saviour? Or did some twisted part of him once care for the Mutt that held a pretty face?

Knowing she had been by his side through the worst of it, Peeta trusted Indiana to tell him the horrible truth. If he _truly had_ loved the woman who was responsible for the death of his family, he would rather hear it from Indiana's lips and not some stranger who used medical terms to call him deranged.

"You trust me over them?"

"Of course. I've trusted you with my life before."

Swallowing the urge to agree that Katniss is a monster (although for different reasons than Peeta has been brainwashed to believe), Indiana informed him that he had once loved Katniss and had even go as far as to die for her before Indiana had managed to restart his heart.

However, when Peeta snapped that Katniss hadn't even tried to save him, Indiana had, the blonde girl opted to change the topic of conversation to prevent an outburst. The last thing she wanted was for them to be caught and separated. Thankfully, Peeta calmed down and began asking Indiana about Cato.

"He's trying so hard to understand and be patient but you can tell he's struggling with the fact that I'm not the woman I used to be. Our relationship was built on the fact that we were both strong people and now he has to be strong for the both of us. He says he'll still love me no matter what but I don't know how long it'll be before he crumbles under the weight of me. You should've seen his face when the medics mentioned my hallucinations-." Indiana's voice wavered and she had to bite down on her lip; the pain served as a distraction from the emotions.

Peeta's hand squeezed her own and his head rested against hers. "You'll get through this. I know you will. And even if he does begin to crumble, you'll hold each other up. You always have. You should've seen his face when he rescued me - all he cared about was finding you. That man went through his own personal hell to get you back and he's not about to crush under the pressure of having you back."

Sniffling quietly, Indiana tried her best to nod in understanding but she couldn't help the evil voice in the back of her head that told her she was a monster and incapable of love. _'Unloved'_ kept being chanted in her head in Cato's voice. Whilst she was no longer unconscious and had escaped her own mind, that didn't mean the nightmares hadn't crawled out after her.

* * *

Stood side by side, Cato and Katniss were relieved when they saw Indiana and Peeta curled up in his hospital bed together. Being told Indiana had disappeared from her room had terrified both of them – Cato because his fiancée had gone missing and Katniss because if Indiana did anything awful in a moment of insanity, Katniss would be the one to pay the price. That was the terms of her becoming the Mockingjay.

A tear slid down Cato's voice as Indiana's broken words echoed in his head. The fact that she feared he wouldn't be able to accept her and her scars broke his heart. He'd never understand her pain the way Peeta did but he would try.

_He_ wanted to be the person she sought out during the night when the horrors wouldn't stay away. _He_ wanted to be the one holding her hand and assuring her she would never feel that pain again. _But he would never be enough._

Similarly, Katniss was struggling with the fact that Peeta had once adored her and trusted her before anyone else. Even during the 74th Hunger Games. Now he saw her as a Mutt and Indiana had become the person he confided in the most.

Wrapping an arm around Katniss' shoulder, the two survivors realised that no matter how much they cared and tried to understand the pain their loved ones were going through, it would never be enough. They had survived the arena and whilst they thought they had suffered in Thirteen, nothing would compare to Indiana and Peeta's suffering.

As Indiana and Peeta slipped into a restless sleep, they were unaware of the sadness stood outside of the room.

Begging the soldiers to let them sleep, Katniss and Cato watched over their partners and realised that they had never been more helpless.

* * *

_'I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head._

_They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead._

_…_

_I'm meaner than my demons._

_I'm bigger than these bones.'_


	50. Three - 19

**CHAPTER 3.19**

_'What's wrong?_

_You've been askin' but I don't have an answer._

_How come?'_

* * *

Pencil flitted over the paper as dark lines appeared in the wake of the nib. A frustrated huff floated in the air. Eraser smudged away charcoal. A growl replaced the soft earlier sound.

_It wasn't good enough_.

Anger controlled her movements as she crumpled the paper and launched it, not giving a care as to where it landed. Chuckling when he was greeted with a discarded drawing whacking him in the face, Cato greeted his fiancée cheerfully; seeing her passion for drawing resurfacing had put him in high spirits.

During one of their late-night conversations before the 74th Hunger Games (a moment that seemed like a million memories ago), Indiana had let slip her enjoyment for designing outfits in her spare time, and she had often attempted architectural designs. If she hadn't become a Trainer, she would probably have ended up in the Capitol as a designer. However, life had taken her in a completely different direction from both paths. It had taken more begging than he was comfortable with before Indiana had agreed to show Cato what she was capable of – he hadn't been disappointed.

Watching as her forehead creased in concentration, he allowed her to start the new masterpiece in peace. Collapsing into the armchair at the side of her bed, he unfolded the ball and blinked twice at the image staring back at him. It was _his_ face. Perfectly captured, from the creases in his forehead after years of frowning to the twist of his lips when he smirked. Questioning why his face had been scrunched into pieces, Cato scowled at the perfectionist answer he received.

"What do you mean _'the eyes aren't right'_? They're perfect replicas – and don't tell me I'm wrong," he added when he saw her mouth open in response. "They're _my _eyes. I look at them every day."

"You don't see them the way I do though. The ones in the drawing don't show the kindness and depth of emotion I see in yours every time you look at me." Indiana mumbled, face disappearing behind a curtain of hair when she ducked her head to avoid looking into those captivating eyes.

Placing his hands on either side of her face, Cato tilted her head back before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. Assuring her that it was perfect, he picked up the stack of drawings at the foot of the bed and began rifling through them. Marvelling at the detail produced from memory, the faces of familiar people stared back at him; Cashmere, Gloss, Finnick, Clove, even Glimmer.

An unfamiliar male face had a surge of jealousy rushing through him until he saw the name at the bottom of the page. _'Jamie'_. This was the face of the man who had aided her training to survive the Games. The man who had been executed in front of Indiana during her imprisonment as incentive for her to talk (as she had tearfully told Cato one night after a gruelling therapy session – surprisingly, they had the same therapist).

His hands stilled when a particularly dark picture caught his attention.

"No!" Indiana cried, snatching the art from his hands.

It was too late.

Each horrifying detail had already been seared into his brain. Burning hot imprints that would last forever. Apologising for what he had seen, Indiana began explaining that she had been unable to sleep one night and the image just came to life as the pencil slid across the paper. Begging her to never say sorry for the memories that sought an escape, Cato was relieved for once when his watch beeped, informing him that President Coin had given him extra work. Apparently she thought keeping Indiana and Cato apart as much as possible would somehow benefit the rebellion. Kissing the top of her forehead, Cato reminded her of his love and dashed out the door before his anger and guilt could consume him.

Sighing softly, Indiana reminded herself that she would need to be more patient in terms of the truth. Whilst he wanted to know every detail she was willing to share so as to understand how best to aid her, there was so much that he was unable to process. Knowing that if the roles were reversed she too would be unable to comprehend how someone was capable of inflicting such pain on another person gave Indiana the ability to understand the reactions of the man who blamed himself for all her pain.

A tear dripped onto the page. Brushing away the damp drop, her fingers traced the harsh lines composing the menacing figures.

Gazing up at her was her own terror-stricken face, frozen in time with tears decorating her cheeks. Menacing figures surrounded her, light glinting off the tip of the deadly instruments each one wielded. Larger than any other life form in the photo was the incarnation of evil with a grin full of death.

Coincidentally, he bore the face of President Snow.

* * *

"You look as pretty as a picture." Indiana commented, staring down at Katniss Everdeen's bruised and weakened form.

Bruises still littered her neck, her skin was pale, her hair lack-lustre and her abdomen was bandaged. Taken aback, Katniss' eyes snapped open and she whispered the older girl's name as if she couldn't believe who was stood in front of her. Offended at the comment, Katniss noted the thick bandages on Indiana's own arms (the cast had been taken off a few days ago after diagnosing her as a low-level risk) and she still looked slightly ill.

"Johanna isn't here. They took her for some tests and -." Katniss stammered, unsure as to why else the blonde woman would be in this part of the Hospital.

"I know. I'm actually here to see you."

"Why?" Katniss' eyes narrowed.

Indiana sniggered at how _non_-threatening she looked. "Curiosity. Did you know that watching you get shot live was quite possibly one of the best moments of my life."

Eyes flitting around the room, Katniss tried to discreetly search for nearby soldiers who would be able to jump to her aid if the blonde woman decided to attack.

_Surely she wouldn't_, Katniss thought,_ Cato must have mentioned our friendship._

Chiding herself, Katniss realised that she would be the last thing Cato and Indiana would've talked about after the time spent apart from his fiancée. Panic began settling in but Katniss found herself rendered immobile, unable to do anything other than stare up at Indiana. The heart monitor beeped obnoxiously and Indiana stared at it with disgust.

"Seriously, will you relax? I'm not here to hurt you; that would be pointless. I got bored in my room and Peeta was undergoing tests so I had no one else to talk to."

Giving Katniss a vague explanation for her visit made Indiana far more comfortable than having to admit that being alone with her thoughts was causing her to spiral further into insanity. Cato's abrupt departure had left her in a dark mood and Peeta hadn't been available for talking about it. Katniss was the next best thing and Indiana knew she would have to interact with the Mockingjay sooner of later. Doing it on her own terms and of her own volition made her feel more in control.

Torn between wishing to know more information about Peeta and wanting the volatile woman to remain calm and not start snapping about how Katniss doesn't deserve Peeta, the dark-haired girl opted to discuss Indiana's own hospitalisation. It was only after mentioning it did Katniss realise how much of a terrible idea that was.

_Anything I say could set her off though,_ Katniss reminded herself.

"I hear voices. Apparently that's not normal?" Indiana shrugged nonchalantly, which was something that terrified Katniss more than if the woman had been bitter or angry.

No one should sound cheerful and calm when talking about the experiences Indiana had been through.

"I'm sorry about-."

"Please, **don't.** You are the _last_ person I wish to discuss my time in the Capitol with. You were the person I least expected to bring it up." Indiana's smile dropped for a split second before flickering back into place. However, it didn't reach her eyes like it had when she was previously teasing Katniss. "You know, I was slightly envious of how you were treated by being the Mockingjay – the whole everyone sacrifices their lives for your or gets left behind because the rebellion needs you – but then I was informed that your life depends on my actions. I guess you could say I'm now quite comfortable in my role as tortured prisoner of war. Mainly because if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't trust me very much."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss squeaked, struggling to sit up so as to feel some semblance of strength and control in the delicate situation she found herself in.

"Well, you _killed_ everyone I love and you're responsible for the deaths of the other people I love. You're also responsible for the hell that I've been through." Indiana spat. "I was content to stay dead but _no_, I had to be brought back to teach _you_ a lesson. As if that wasn't bad enough, your life is now tied to mine. I have to be a good little minion to ensure you live. Any sane person would do whatever was in their power to ensure you're punished."

Staring wide-eyed at the grinning girl, Katniss coughed as she choked on the breath that caught in her throat. No one was around to save her this time – no Cato to soothe her, no Finnick to make her see reason and no Peeta to protect her. If Indiana lunged for Katniss now, she would be dead in six different ways before anyone was alerted and pulled the savage killer off her.

A broken laugh burst past the blonde's lips and Katniss' body involuntarily relaxed.

"Luckily for you, I'm not classified as sane," her voice cracked. "Why did you do it though? Why risk your life?"

"Because I wanted to see Cato happy." Katniss answered without hesitation.

Tears glistened in Indiana's blue eyes making them sparkle in a way that reminded Katniss of the beauty Indiana possessed. Turning her head away from the Girl on Fire, Indiana tried to avoid crying.

Life hadn't turned out the way she had expected it to and she had lost so many people but yet she had gained new people in her life that had changed her in ways she had never thought capable.

Shocked at the emotion she had witnessed swimming in Indiana's eyes, Katniss felt all her anger and fear towards the girl from One dissipate. Whilst she would always be terrified of what Indiana was capable of, Katniss felt sympathy for the girl due to the cruel hand life had dealt her. Katniss had been fighting for her family the entire time but Indiana was now the last of the Summers line. There was no one left for her, she was fighting for the chance to at least live until her 20th birthday. Or her wedding – the last shot she had at a family.

Subconsciously, Katniss' hand rested on Indiana's pale one as she smiled at the blonde. Surprising herself, Indiana made no effort to move away.

"I didn't come in here to scare you, believe it or not. I wanted to talk to you about Peeta." Indiana sniffled before letting out a light laugh in an attempt to lighten the gloomy atmosphere that had fallen over them.

"Peeta? Why? Is he okay?" Katniss couldn't help the panic that crept into her tone.

Shaking her head at how oblivious the dark-haired girl was to her own feelings, Indiana assured her that Peeta was physically perfectly healthy and improving every day.

"I know it's difficult at the moment and the situation feels hopeless but I'm begging you not to give up on him. In the Capitol, he talked about you a lot – it was quite annoying really – but I know the depth of his love for you and I believe that in time he can overcome this. Katniss, please, if you love him then you need to_ truly_ love him or you need to leave him be. He can't handle being messed around."

Unable to respond due to being at a lost for words, Katniss said, "I'm really grateful that you were there with him. I've heard how much you helped each other."

"Peeta might possibly be the only reason I didn't truly lose my mind."

"I'm hurt by that, Squirt. I thought I was the one keeping you sane."

Violently flinching at the familiar voice that brought her so much pain to her, Indiana ignored the quizzical look Katniss shot her and continued talking as if everything was perfectly normal. Out of her peripheral, Marvel seated himself on the end of Johanna's bed, making comments about how easy it would be for her to end Katniss' life right now.

"You can't ignore me, Indie. You're stuck with me _forever_."

Sitting cross-legged, Marvel smirked at the girl when they made eye contact as she turned to look at Johanna, who had returned. Furrowing her eyebrows, Johanna asked if the two girls realised whom they were talking to before accepting that weirder things had happened. Jumping into her own bed, she siphoned some of Katniss' morphling before joining in on the conversation.

Despite the new addition, Marvel hadn't moved from his position. Wiggling his fingers in a wave, he chuckled when Indiana turned away from him.

The first time she had seen him, Indiana had been ecstatic that she had the chance to speak to her best friend again. After all, she hadn't been ready to lose him and now he was no longer lost. However, his appearance now brought her pain.

_He's not real_, she chided herself.

Thankfully, the other visions had seemed to disappear – there was just one she seemed incapable of being rid of. Seeing Marvel was no longer a sign of happiness. Instead it was an omen that her mind wasn't repairing. It meant more time in the hospital under psychiatric observation and more time before she could start her life with Cato.

"Refusing to look at me doesn't change the fact that you can **still see me**."

The irony of having to choose between the two men yet again was not lost on her.

* * *

_'I can see through your lies._

_I don't know where we're goin' but I'd like to be by your side._

_If you could tell me how you're feelin'._

_Maybe we'd get through this undefeated.'_


	51. Three - 20

**CHAPTER 3.20**

_'Cause I've drawn regret._

_From the truth of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come and wash away._

_What I've done.'_

* * *

Sweat coated the palms of her hands and she found herself rubbing them dry on the fabric of her grey trousers for the fifth time in the past half-hour. The dark grey vest she wore clung uncomfortably to her back and her mouth felt dry. Unable to prevent her knee from bouncing, Indiana exhaled deeply as another bout of nausea washed over her. Fidgeting with her fingers, she waited anxiously for the medic and her therapist to enter the room.

Around ten minutes ago, she had kissed Cato goodbye as she was led into a large, sterile room and asked to wait patiently until the medic entered and began her examination.

White walls closed in on her the longer she stared at them and she struggled to fight the memories of screams that threatened to suffocate her. A piercing ringing echoed inside her skull and her hands clapped on her ears in an attempt to force the sound away. Resting her head between her knees, Indiana clenched her eyes shut and focused on relaxing her muscles one-by-one. Praying that she wouldn't empty the contents of her stomach on the clean floor, she breathed deeply and focused on counting backwards from 50.

_White_. Everything was white. Indiana was officially sick of the colour white.

"Indiana? Are you alright, dear?" Vasha, Indiana's therapist called out.

Gasping, she raised a thumb but found herself unwilling to lift her head from its position between her legs. Moving seemed the most probably way for her upend her breakfast and she wished to avoid that as much as possible.

"You appear to be experiencing symptoms similar to that of a panic attack. I know having tests can be nerve wracking but I have the utmost confidence that you'll get through this."

Coaching herself through her breathing, Indiana tuned out the voice of the medic. Whilst she knew he was only attempting to be helpful, the soothing tone was setting her off even more but she thanked him when he handed her a glass of water. Smiling approvingly when Indiana's finally clamed down and raised her head, the medic and Vasha allowed her to finish the glass of water before attempting to discover the source of her attack.

"Yes, I'm nervous to found out whether I can be released from the hospital. "No, that didn't cause my attack." Indiana's eyes had yet to open but it didn't stop the harsh colour from piercing through her eyelids. "It's the room."

"The room?"

The lack of judgement from Vasha's tone was one of the major things Indiana had liked about her therapist; she was a caring and compassionate individual and Indiana knew she would miss some of her conversations with the older woman when she was finally cleared from insanity.

Over the duration of breakfast, Cato had spent their limited time together reassuring her that she would get through this and she would be with him before she knew it. Not only would she be deemed sane but it would also give Cato and Indiana the opportunity to start their life together. She had smiled up at him when he had kissed her on the top of the head before she entered the room where she would be tested. She had told him she was feeling positive about her chances of passing. She had faked that confidence.

Indiana hadn't the faintest idea what they would require her to do and she knew full well that she wasn't 'cured'.

Knowing that she would be disappointing Cato more than herself made facing the medic and Vasha much harder. Whilst she knew no matter the outcome, Cato would stand by her side, she also knew that he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Passing this test was something Indiana had to do for the both of them.

"Too white." Indiana panted. "Similar to the Capitol."

Apologising for the setting, there was nothing but tenderness in Vasha's tone as she explained that the colour of the room was deliberate. Being placed in a setting that replicated where she had been trapped was a part of the test to see how she could cope.

Indiana's heart sunk as she thought about how she must've already failed due to the panic attack. Noting the younger woman's expression, Vasha assured her that so far she was doing spectacularly well. Dealing with the attack herself had proven that she would handle similar situations in the future.

"That's why I didn't help you. I had to keep talking about other things to see how you would react to me," the medic explained. "To get started, we're going to hook you up to this machine and ask you a few questions. This will help us decipher whether you're answering honestly. We'll start with two test questions and you need to answer the first one honestly and then you will need to lie on the second one so you can recognise the sounds. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

Sitting perfectly still, Indiana allowed them to strap wires to her temples, heart and place a cuff around her wrist (which they did delicately being mindful of her still healing wounds). Attempting to remain calm, she bit down on her lip when the erratic beating of her heart came from the monitor.

"There's no need to be nervous. You can do this," smiled the medic, patting her hand affectionately.

All of the people who had been assigned to oversee her recovery had been understanding of her situation and had supported her every step of the way. Indiana knew she would be very indebted to them and their compassion. Not only had they saved her life but they had genuinely cared about her progress.

"Is your full name Indiana Cashmere Summers?"

"Yes."

The beeping of the monitor continued with its regular beat.

"Correct. Are your eyes blue?"

Remembering she was supposed to be deliberately dishonest, Indiana lied. "No."

A loud beep echoed around the room and she flinched at the sound but the medic assured her that was supposed to happen – that was the sound that would indicate if she had lied. The small part of hope that she had clung to vanished.

Indiana was never being released from the hospital. If the monitor could detect her lie when she had remained perfectly calm, she had no hope when asked a question that caused her to panic.

Pulling out a file full of paper, the medic flicked through them until he reached the pages he needed and then informed Indiana they would begin the test.

Reading off the numerous questions, he allowed Indiana enough time to answer and take a breath before he moved onto the next one. The interrogation ranged from what she had endured in the Capitol, her experiences in the arena, her life in District One, her relationship with other people and a few random ones (such as _'do you use a bow and arrow?'_ and _'are you 5'3?'_) so as to distract her every now and again.

Despite some of the questions being difficult to answer due to it revealing information she hadn't been mentally prepared to discuss yet, Indiana breezed through each one answering honestly.

"Do you still people who aren't truly there?"

Marvel smiled encouragingly from behind the medic, shooting her a thumbs up. The grin on his face was contagious and Indiana had to fight the smile attempting to creep onto her own face. Cato's face replaced Marvel's and suddenly the man she loved was smiling at her.

"No."

Holding her breath, she watched as Vasha looked at the monitor eagerly. Yet another person Indiana was going to disappoint.

Too much time passed.

The medic glanced at the machine in front of him and waited for the monitor to beep.

"Do _you_ feel ready to be released from the hospital?"

"Yes."

Relief flooded through her when the machine **didn't** beep from the second-to-last question and the medic asked his final question. Switching off the machine, the two medical officials grinned at her.

"Congratulations, you passed."

Letting out a soft laugh, Indiana beamed when Vasha pulled her in for a tight hug and praised her for the immense progress she had made since their first session. No one mentioned the dark details that had been revealed but instead commended her for making it through the dark. Vasha knew she would continue to see the blonde after some of the things that had been brought to light but at the moment, she was content with the small victory they had achieved.

A slight touch of guilt coursed through Indiana when she realised she had lied to two people who had supported her through everything. It was quickly overpowered by the joy she felt. Soon, she would wake up every morning in Cato's arms. She would sleep by his side and they would fight away the nightmares together. She wouldn't have to watch him walk away when the dinner hour ended.

Eager to share the news with her fiancé, she struggled to remain seated as they began unplugging her from the machine. The door opened and she turned to it with smile intact expecting to see Cato. The smile dropped when President Coin entered.

Since her arrival in District Thirteen, Indiana had only encountered the woman once but it had left her with a chill racing down her spine and an unexplained anger bubbling in her veins.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Miss Summers. I am aware it had been a long and arduous journey for you. Unfortunately, I have one last requirement of you before I feel comfortable with allowing you to join our ranks. I am sure you will make a great addition to the rebellion once you pass one final test."

Eyebrows furrowing, Indiana glanced at her therapist for confirmation that things would be okay but Vasha looked as equally confused. Coin hadn't informed them of this '_extra'_ test.

"If you would follow me, please." Coin turned on her heel and strode out the room, not caring to look whether the trembling girl was behind her.

Informing Cato that he would be reunited with Indiana shortly, Coin ordered the three people to remain seated outside the rooms as she opened another door into a dark room. Explaining to Indiana that it was merely a simulation room, Coin informed the young woman all she had to do was complete the task that presented itself. For the first time, Indiana saw Coin smile but it offered no warmth. All Indiana could see in the woman's eyes was malice.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Coin plunged the terrified and confused woman into darkness. Eyes scanning the room for an indication of what she needed to, Indiana sighed in relief when a light began approaching her. Slowly, the light morphed into a holographic image, flickering until it became more realistic and solid.

"Cato?" Indiana called out, surprised that her fiancé was in here with her.

Would they have to survive the simulation together?

Cato reached out a hand towards Indiana and she happily outstretched her own seeking comfort and security. Glancing down at his clothes, she recoiled sharply, backing away from the uniform she now associated with pain.

White armour shielded his chest and blended in with the white uniform he worse, his face was bare of the mask but seeing him made it all the more haunting.

"W-what a-are you doing?" She whimpered as he stalked towards her raising the baton.

Raising the weapon above his head, Cato didn't answer but his eyes narrowed at her as he brought the weighted object down. Barely registering what was happening, Indiana was unable to assume a fighting stance and had just enough time to protect her head with her arms. Letting out a shriek of pain when the truncheon made contact with the bone, she swore deeply when she processed the scenario. Pain reverberated down her arms and she scrambled to get away from him.

"You know you deserve this, Indiana. Defying the Capitol has consequences," the voice came out of Cato's mouth but was almost unrecognisable.

It lacked his compassion – no, it lacked any human emotion whatsoever.

"This isn't you." Indiana protested, reaching for his hand only to be backhanded across the cheek.

"Shut it. You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Another blow, physically and emotionally. "You deserve to be punished."

Pleading for him to remember who he truly was, Indiana begged Cato to stop hurting her.

"So weak," he hissed in disgust. "The great Indiana Summers, begging. Where's that fight in you that people boasted about? You're nothing."

"You're better than this."

A switch flipped behind his eyes and the beautiful blue was sucked away. Staring into eyes full of dark hate, Indiana couldn't help the sob that bubbled past her lips. It was hopeless.

"There is no better than this." Cato spat. "The Capitol will always be the most powerful."

Grunting when a booted foot smashed her in the stomach, Indiana curled up into a protective ball and gasped for air. Crawling away from the source of her pain, she screeched when he gripped a fistful of her hair and dragged her across the floor. Flipping her onto her back, his fist smashed her in the face. A burning sensation spread across her face when she heard the bone in her nose crack.

Cowering on the floor, Indiana felt her temper rise as she protected herself from each heavy blow. Years of training kicked in and her legs instinctively swung across the floor. A loud thud signalled that Cato's legs had been swept out from under him and he landed in a heap on the floor. Sat on his chest, Indiana pinned his arms to the floor but knew from experience in numerous training sessions that he could easily knock her off him. Quickly grabbing the gun holstered to his hip, she jumped off him and trained the gun on his form before he had time to react.

"Shoot him." Coin's cold voice raised the hairs on Indiana's arms.

"What?" Indiana exclaimed. "I can't do that."

Previously, her feet had been planted on the floor and she had started down the enemy. Now her resolve fell away when Cato groaned in pain and the gun wavered slightly when she remembered that no matter the costume, the man on the floor at her feet was her fiancé whom she loved and had died for. Wishing to run to him and apologise for hurting him, she tensed when Cato glared murderously at her as he clambered to his feet. Returning to her offensive stance, her lip wobbled as he stared at her.

"You heard me, shoot him."

Staring at the man she loved, Indiana knew she had no other option.

Cato had turned.

The Capitol had brainwashed him into being another mindless monster and he was no longer fighting for the freedom of the people – he was murdering the people.

"You have to do it, Indiana."

"You're just saying that because your love for me would be easier for you with him gone." Indiana whispered back, eyes barely flickering to look at Marvel.

"I'm saying that because this isn't real." Marvel deadpanned. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Taking a deep breath, Indiana aimed straight in the middle of his forehead, watching as terror pooled in his blue eyes and his forehead crinkled in shock.

"Do it." Marvel whispered in her ear.

"Come on, Indie, baby. Don't do this. You would be lost without me, baby. You can't kill me. You love me."

"Except the _real_ Cato loves me back."

Closing her eyes, she squeezed the trigger and listened for the impact. Dull lights flickered on and she blinked a few times to adjust to the reality of her settings. Dull grey walls surrounded her matching the concrete floor.

She was alone.

Cato's body wasn't in a heap on the floor, bleeding out. The injuries she had sustained from his beatings had disappeared. Unclenching her fingers, she realised the gun was no longer in her hands.

None of it had been real.

Collapsing into an exhausted lump on the floor, Indiana was struggling to process what she had just done. Burying her head into her hands, she growled when the indifferent voice filled the room once more.

"Welcome to District Thirteen, Soldier Summers."

* * *

_'Put to rest what you thought of me._

_While I clean this slate._

_With the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come and wash away._

_What I've done.'_


	52. Three - 21

**CHAPTER 3.21**

_'I've got scars,_

_Even though they can't always be seen._

_And pain gets hard,_

_But now you're here and I don't feel a thing.'_

* * *

Trauma had been unearthed during her examination and Coin decided it was beneficial for Indiana to remain under observation for one more night to ensure that the events didn't take a dramatic toll on all the 'hard work' she had done. Calmly agreeing, Indiana did her best not to scoff in disbelief at the woman's false words – she was beginning to believe Coin was doing her best to ensure Indiana remained docile and restricted in the hospital.

Seated on her bed with Cato at the other end, she pushed the meat around her plate as her blue eyes blurred when she got swept away by her train of thought.

"Indiana." Cato said more powerfully when he realised that she hadn't heard a word that had been said for the past ten minutes.

"Huh?"

Features softening at the lost look on her face, Cato nudged their plates to one side and intertwined his fingers with hers, brushing his thumb across the scars littering her knuckles. Earlier when he had been waiting for her to return with Coin, Vasha had warned him that he was need to be patient with her for the next few days as the examination process would possibly cause her to be slightly withdrawn. However, he never expected her to be so unresponsive.

Either there was deeper wounds on her than had been revealed or Coin had forced her to do something truly evil. Despite Cato's light questioning, Indiana had remained tight-lipped on the extra task Coin had forced her to endure.

"What happened, Indie? You keep disappearing into your head and I'm supposed to stop that from happening but I can't do that when I don't know what it is your fixating on."

"I lied." Indiana's voice was barely audible as she spoke in a hushed whisper, and Cato had to ask her to repeat herself. "On the test. They asked if I still saw people and I said no. Marvel was stood right behind the medic as I said it."

Wavering words struggled to slip past her mouth as the enormity of what she had done settled in.

Surprised that she was willing to share what had happened so soon, Cato told her to take her time and speak when she was ready. Inhaling a large gulp of water, she told him everything she had been forced to tell Vasha and the guilt that plagued her from lying.

"Thank you for telling me the truth but I don't think I can condemn you for lying. In fact, I'm glad you got away with it because tomorrow I'll be holding you in my arms." Pressing his forehead against hers, Cato bumped their noses gently before kissing her on the lips. "If it's something you wish you to get past, you and I can work on getting you past the last hurdle. On the other hand, if you want Marvel to stay, I will support you through that as well."

Knowing she had been lucky enough to fall in love with someone so understanding, Indiana felt as if she owed it to him and herself to divulge the contents of her examination.

"Cato, there was something else. I know you'll say that it's fine and it doesn't matter because it wasn't real but I need you to understand that to me _it felt real_. I thought it was real and I did it anyway." Indiana ranted.

"What happened?" Cato pulled back and was shocked to see the anguish in her eyes.

Describing the holograph and the words that came out of its mouth, she hesitated before describing the beatings it had given her. Despite the horror on his face as his eyes traced the places she had been attacked, Indiana kept talking, forcing herself to reveal every sordid detail.

Withholding information before had done neither one of them any favours and had only succeeded in driving a wedge between Cato and Indiana. She had begun confiding in Peeta more than her own fiancé and she knew it couldn't continue that way.

Snatching his hands away when she described being kicked in the stomach, Cato was unable to look Indiana in the eyes when she explained how she had been dragged along the floor. Disgusted by what she had endured, Cato listened intently and his gaze never moved from her face. Head drooping, her breath shuddered as she admitted what she had done to gain Coin's approval.

Catching a tear that dripped from her chin, Cato attempted to comfort his tearful girlfriend. "It's fine, I promise. It wasn't real. You did what you to."

"No! You're not listening. _I thought it was real!_ For gods sake, Cato, I thought I had _killed_ you!" Indiana exclaimed hysterically.

"Indiana, you're the one not listening._ It is okay._ If I ever hurt you – or anyone – in the manner that I hurt you in that simulation then I would _want_ you to put an end to me. I refuse to become that monster."

Taken aback at the forceful tone that hadn't been used towards her since the beginning of their alliance, Indiana was reminded of the emotional strength that had initially attracted her towards Cato and found herself smiling at him.

Both of them had changed significantly since their first Games but their underlying values had remained throughout. No matter how much life had tried to crush them, they were a strong couple and would come out of this together and stronger than before.

"Shit, I've got to go." Cato grunted, glancing at his comms with distaste. "I signed up to help with Finnick and Annie's wedding."

A twinkle replaced the pain in Cato's eyes when he mentioned the upcoming wedding. Despite the darkness, Indiana was grateful to the rebellion for the fact that a friendship had blossomed between Finnick and Cato. Both men had managed to keep the other grounded during uncertain times. Kissing the top of her head, Cato begrudgingly bid her a goodnight.

"I love you." Indiana called out before he disappeared from view.

"One more night apart, baby. Tomorrow our lives begin."

* * *

Beaming as the bride and groom kissed, Indiana cheered when Finnick and Annie were officially pronounced Mr and Mrs Odair. Clasping Cato's hand in her own, she rested her head on his shoulder as the room blessed the happy couple with a long and prosperous marriage.

Soft music floated around the room and she found herself being dragged to her feet before Cato began gliding around the room with her in his arms. Giggling when he dipped her, Indiana felt weightless. Joy coursed through her and the memories from yesterday were erased from her mind. Nothing mattered today but Annie and Finnick's love.

Cheeks and feet aching, Indiana sighed in relief when Cato deposited her at a table with the promise that he would return with drinks shortly.

Striking up a conversation with Johanna, the blonde was reminded of how their friendship had formed when she was in hysterics after just two minutes. Pulling the tortured woman from Seven in for a hug as they giggled, Indiana froze when Johanna brought up Cashmere. Quickly pulling away, Indiana informed her friend that regardless of what context they were talking about Cashmere in, now was neither the time nor place to begin unpacking that.

However, she reassured Johanna she would find some way to move past it in the meantime. Despite having forgiven Katniss and Peeta, she was struggling to pardon Johanna for the hurt she had caused, probably because she at least knew Cashmere and the struggles Indiana had with her family.

"Is it alright if I steal Indie for a moment, Jo?" Finnick gave Johanna a dazzling smile.

Johanna excused herself with some comment about finding Cato and a drink. Within a moment, she had disappeared from view, lost in the crowd of dancing people. Regardless of whether the newlyweds stayed, the citizens of District 13 would continue partying well into the morning. It was rare that they had chance for a celebration as holidays were not recognised but not they had been given an excuse for a party and the next day off.

Grateful for the distraction from a disastrous conversation, Indiana congratulated her friend on his nuptials.

"You've broken so many hearts today, Finn." Indiana teased, placing her hand is his and allowing him to pull her to her weary feet.

Chuckling, Finnick responded playfully, pleased to see the beautiful smile that had returned to Indiana's face. Her usual witty banter had showed itself once more and Finnick was happy to see some semblance of her former self coming back.

Keeping up a stream of cheerful chatter, Finnick smirked when Indiana paid no attention to him leading her further away from the party.

"Wait, where have you taken me?" She finally asked when they stopped outside a door, far away from the merriment.

"I have a surprise for you." Finnick ignored her questions, kissed her on the cheek and ushered her towards the door. "In you go."

* * *

_'I've been going out of my mind._

_I feel it, I feel it._

_Know that I'm just wasting time,_

_And I hope that you don't run from me.'_

* * *

Hesitantly stepping into the room, she shrieked when she turned to see Annie, Johanna, Katniss and her prep team grinning at her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Indiana demanded, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal. "Annie, I hadn't had the chance to say but you look lovely."

"Thank you, Indiana."

Without offering an explanation, the prep team began fussing over the confused blonde, twisting her hair this way and that and examining the new angles of her face. Allowing her cheeks to be squished and stretched, she jumped out of their grasp when Phoenix began lifting up her shirt.

Snickering at her friend's distress, Johanna sat in the corner shovelling cake into her mouth. After Finnick and Annie's cake had been cut, Katniss revealed that Peeta had been the one who frosted it and that he'd asked to see her. Noticing the torn expression on the younger girl's face, Indiana had immediately agreed to go with her once the festivities had ended before Cato had whisked her away once more.

"Phoenix? You're alive!"

"In the flesh, Princess." Phoenix grinned, accepting the bruising hug from the less-muscular-but-no-less-strong girl.

Imprisonment hadn't been kind to him – heck, it hadn't been kind to any one of them – yet he still managed to radiate the aura that he was far more put together than everyone else in the room. He was glowing as he grinned at his previous tribute.

"You've been through hell." Katniss started. "But that's not stopped you from helping every single one of us in some way."

Johanna nodded in agreement and Annie wrapped a slender arm around Indiana's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"We wanted to repay you somehow." Annie smiled, lighting up her face in a way that showed the other women how Finnick had fallen for her.

"Put this on." Johanna threw something soft at the stunned girl's face and snorted as flailed about in an attempt to get it off.

"What is-?"

"We know it's tradition in District One to wear white to your wedding but we also know what the colour white means to you so we decided this was better than getting married in _that_." Phoenix gave a pointed look at Indiana's uniform. "Katniss got it from her house."

"It might be a little loose on you but I thought the long sleeves would be good to cover your arms – not that you need to hide them but I know you're used to luxury and recently you've had the exact opposite of that. We just thought you'd like to look nice when you finally married the man you love."

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Indiana sniffled as she pieced it all together, hugging the three woman as close as her short arms would allow.

"We figured we owed you one – or ten," muttered Johanna, attempting to escape the affection.

"Come on, we have to get her dressed." Phoenix clucked, glancing at his watch. "All of you out!"

"I can't believe you're here." Indiana beamed once the door had closed behind Johanna.

"Sweetheart, I've watched this relationship blossom from the beginning. Do you seriously think I was going to miss you getting married?" Phoenix gave her an incredulous look but humour twinkled in his kind eyes.

"But how are you here?"

"I've always been slightly useful to District Thirteen, passing on information. It was where my mother came from so when the rebellion took Katniss' team, they took me as well."

Nodding, Indiana sat perfectly still as her hair was pulled and pinned and pieces braided but flinched when her head was yanked back. Chuckling at the expression on her face, Phoenix was amused to see it was the exact same one she had pulled the first time he had braided her hair.

Discussing how far they had come since the first Games, Phoenix told Indiana how incredibly proud he was of her. When they had first met, he knew the young woman was more than capable of winning the Games. Watching her die had been extremely distressing for him. Being dragged out of retirement to style her for the 75th Games had given him a spark of hope for the women he had come to car for but then she had been imprisoned. However, no matter how hard life tried to kick her down, she refused to cower and take it.

Talking about how the upcoming wedding being part of a propo, Indiana answered honestly that it would be rather satisfying to know that the people of Panem and Snow would see that she was thriving after all she had been through. It would be a reminder to people that no matter how dark life got in the upcoming days, there would always be light.

"People have been having hushed conversations about a rebellion for _years_ and yet every year they watch 23 children died and do nothing. It's odd to think that watching two teenagers in love fight each other is the reason people changed their minds." Indiana mused finding humour in the fragility of Snow's system.

"Four teenagers." Phoenix corrected.

"Pardon?"

"People loved Katniss and Peeta, sure, but watching an inter-district couple find love _during_ the Games and begin working towards surviving together had people gripping the edge of their seats. Whilst people love Katniss and Peeta, many people – myself included – questioned the validity of their love. No one had any doubt that that boy loved you, especially when he allowed himself to be defeated after your death. He knew dying was the only way to be reunited with him. _That's_ what made people question the Games. Katniss may be the torch of the rebellion but your love for Cato lit the flame."

Holding back tears to avoid ruining the hard work that had gone into making her look presentable, Indiana pressed a kiss to Phoenix's cheek and thanked him. Phoenix led her out the room and Indiana smiled when Marvel looped his arm through hers and escorted her towards her future.

* * *

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Cato chuckled uneasily when Finnick joked that perhaps she wouldn't turn up. Clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Finnick informed Cato that the girls hadn't seen a single ounce of hesitation from Indiana in regards to the wedding. If there was anyone destined to be bound to another for eternity, it was Indiana and Cato. Phoenix darted into the room, shot Cato a thumbs-up and took his seat between Katniss and Johanna. Everyone stood in preparation for the bride's entrance.

Long legs rounded the corner and Cato held his breath as he waited for the face of his fiancée to appear. Tears pricked his eyes as her nervous figure filled his view.

Red stained her lips and the bottom one caught between her teeth as she nibbled on it. Blonde strands twinkled under the lights and some of it had been intricately twisted to form a braided band across the top of her head whilst some strands framed her face.

Pale pink adorned her form and he laughed slightly at the oversized sleeves but it caught in his throat when he realised how the colour complimented her skin and clung to her chest. It was clear the dress didn't belong to her but she managed to look effortlessly gorgeous in it. And she was going to be his.

Blue eyes shone as she smiled at him and he felt the rest of the world disappear. Nothing mattered other than the woman stepping towards him. A tear slid down his cheek when she reached for him and he held her hands tightly, praying she wouldn't slip away. Perhaps this was a dream; no one should be allowed to look that good in reality.

"You look beautiful," he mouthed as everyone sat and the officiant began.

A blush spread across her cheeks under the intensity of Cato's gaze. No one had ever looked at her with such adoration, not even Marvel, who was beaming from his own seat in the crowd.

Despite the conditions of their meeting and relationship, Indiana had never doubted the love Cato had for her. Gazing into his watery eyes, she knew she never would. Cato was her future, her family. Their love had endured the hardest tests and come out stronger. They were unbreakable.

Finnick stood to the side of Cato grinning and he winked when Indiana shook her head at him.

"Indiana, I promise to defend you and cherish you for eternity. Our relationship has never been easy but every moment we've spent together has been worth all the pain. I promise to love you even _after_ death because we've already proven that death can't stop us," he broke off as their guests chuckled. "You are the only person I want to spend my life with and I will love you through whatever hardships life throws at us."

A tear caught on her lip as she smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes connected. Love and adoration shone in her eyes. It took all the restraint he possessed to not pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"As per District One tradition, Cato will not present his gift to Indiana."

Turning to Finnick, the groom thanked him as he took the gift off of him. Due to being the most luxurious of the Districts, District One had the most extravagant wedding and their specialised tradition was to present their future spouse with a gift that reflected the love the couple shared. Being on the run from the Capitol and trapped in a minimalist underground District meant Cato had been unable to obtain a gift that represented how deep his love for Indiana ran.

Upon seeing the look on Indiana's face as he handed over his present, all his worries melted away. Made entirely from silver, Cato had spent hours melting and welding the metal until it had twisted into an intricate daisy. The details were so realistic that if not for the lack of colour and flexibility, it could have almost passed for the real thing. Stood on a flat, circular base, the daisy glittered under the soft lights.

Explaining that he had made it for the sole purpose of standing on her bedside table in their first home together, Cato glanced at his feet in embarrassment. Rolling his eyes at the flustered manner of his friend, Finnick informed Indiana to flip over the daisy and read the bottom.

Engraved in neat letters was '_Mr and Mrs Hadley'_ with the date of their wedding. A happy tear landed on the shiny metal.

"I-I don't have anything for you." Indiana stammered, realising she was unable to reciprocate the thoughtful gesture, eyes misting over with tears.

The beautiful, handmade gift had left her speechless and she was gobsmacked when Cato apologised for not having been able to buy her 'the gift she deserved' – _how did he not realise that the daisy was far more meaningful than anything money could buy,_ she thought. Not only had he dedicated time to make it but also he had done it with their future in mind.

"Being your husband is the only gift I need."

Dismayed at not being able to return her fiancé's gesture, Indiana's spirits were quickly raised as she was informed it was her turn to speak her vows. Handing the gift to a cheerful Phoenix, she placed her hands back in Cato's.

"Wow, um, I don't even know where to begin," she giggled, glancing around the room at the guests and decorations. "This is amazing. What you've done tonight is – well, it means everything to me. No one has ever been as kind and caring as you have to me. I've never felt more protected and cherished than when I am with you. The one thing that kept me going when we were apart was the knowledge that somehow I would be reunited with you one day. Cato, you're my whole world. You're right, life hasn't been easy and we still have so much to survive through but I know I can do it with you at my side. _You're_ my family, Cato."

_Aaw's_ rippled through their small gathering as Cato brushed away tears and whispered how much he loved her.

Nothing mattered to him more than making the world a better place for Indiana to spend the rest of her days in peace and happiness. Nothing mattered more than fighting for a world where they could raise their children without fear of losing them. He would do anything if it only meant that Indiana looked as happy as she did now until the remainder of their days. Once their marriage had been sealed with a kiss, Cato's solemn duty was to keep a smile on his wife's face.

Announcing that it was time for the ritual of District Two to be performed, Indiana's smile never faltered as Finnick handed her Cato's ring and handed Cato hers (the rings were silver also had been handcrafted by Cato). Similarly to her engagement ring, the word _'Hadley'_ had been engraved on the rings, continuing the Hadley legacy of rings.

Masonry was the main income of District Two and so each member took pride in their creations, regardless of shape or size.

Sliding the ring onto her finger, Cato raised her hand to his mouth and pressed the softest kiss to the ring now sitting above her engagement ring.

Repeating the words Cato had uttered, Indiana lifted his hand. "With this ring, I, Indiana Cashmere Summers, wed thee Cato Ryker Hadley."

Pressing a kiss to his ring, she smiled at the red now staining his finger from her lips and clasped their hands as the officiant announced they were now bound for life.

Placing her left hand on his cheek, she traced the stubble on his jawline and gazed into his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her wait, he pulled her in close. Mouth dropping slightly at the radiant smile she gave him, Cato inclined his head and connected their lips.

Cheers erupted around them but neither one paid attention as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Head resting on his shoulder and his hand on her waist, the second newlyweds of the night swayed gently to the music as their few guests mingled and enjoyed their second cake of the evening.

"I can't believe you managed to pull this off. You usually can't keep anything from me so I'm impressed." Indiana said in awe, glancing at the twinkling lights and metal decorations – a mix of luxurious masonry.

"Unfortunately, I have to give credit where credit is due and tell you that it was actually Finnick's idea for us to have a secret wedding tonight. He managed to organise it and I decorated it how you wanted – the people you cared about – minus Peeta – the minimalist decorations and no fuss over you."

"Well it's absolutely perfect. Just like my husband."

Kissing the wedding band on his finger once more, Indiana had never felt more content. The threat of war loomed over them and many days of uncertainty were rushing towards them but none of that existed as they danced in their little bubble of serenity.

"How did I get so lucky?" Cato asked himself, glancing down at his wife.

"I ask myself that all the time," she responded, kissing the ring on his finger once more.

"I love you, Mrs Hadley."

"I love you too, Mr Hadley."

* * *

_'Cause I let my guard down._

_Right now I'm completely defenceless._

_For your eyes only,_

_I'll show you my heart.'_


	53. Three - 22

**CHAPTER 3.22**

_'To the ends of the earth,_

_Would you follow me?_

_There's a world that was meant,_

_For our eyes to see.'_

* * *

**_A/N: RATING HAS CHANGED. IF NOT COMFORTABLE WITH M MATERIAL, SKIP THE MIDDLE PART OF THE STORY._**

* * *

Unshed tears glistened in Katniss' grey eyes but they burned brightly with carefully controlled anger. Taken aback by the expression, Indiana pondered whether Katniss was angered by Peeta's words or by what the Capitol had turned him into. Stood by Haymitch's side, they had monitored the conversation that occurred between Katniss and the volatile blonde and whilst it might not have been the reunion Katniss was hoping for, it had gone far better than the first time.

Ten minutes passed whilst the medics analysed Peeta's behaviour to see if he developed a delayed negative reaction to Katniss' presence. After he continued to sit peacefully in his bed, they allowed Indiana to enter with a warning that he could quickly change. Brushing off their concern, Indiana knew Peeta would never hurt her. After all, she had been there with him since the beginning.

"Hey, you." Indiana smiled at him, an expression that widened when she saw the equally joyous look on his face. "I brought you cake."

"Why, good evening, Mrs Hadley. I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," he greeted, shuffling over so that she could sit next to him on the bed. "You're finally married. Didn't I tell you that Cato wouldn't stop until you were back in his arms?"

"I suppose this means I should listen you more often then, huh?" Indiana teased, bumping his shoulder with her own.

"Now you get it," chuckled Peeta.

Laughing along with him, Indiana tilted her head and took in the state of her friend. Dark circles were still under his eyes and whilst his face was gaining more weight in it, it still had a chalky complexion. Attempting to keep the sympathy out of her face, she faked a smile when he looked at her.

Whilst she had been able to fake her recovery and get discharged, it had been impossible for Peeta to mask the madness milling beneath his calm façade. Hearing the word Katniss turned him feral, let alone seeing her and unless that changed, he would continue being trapped here.

"How can I ever thank you? My cake was beautiful. My only regret is that you weren't there for the ceremony."

"You don't have to thank me. I can never repay you for all you did for me in the Capitol. You kept me sane and the cake was just me beginning to find a way to thank _you_."

"Oh, Pete, you never have to thank me for that. We were in the same boat and nobody should have had to suffer through that alone. Anyway, I didn't help you half as much as you helped me."

Wrapping her arms around him, the two blondes were reluctant to let go of the other. Trapped in an unfamiliar place, Peeta felt as if he had simply traded one prison for another. Indiana's visits provided him with a sense of companionship and he was reluctant for her to leave as he would be alone once more.

Guilt coursed through Indiana when she realised she was leaving him alone yet again. Peeta had grown hateful of the woman he loved yet Indiana was about to spend the night with the man she loved in wedded bliss. Eventually his conscience got the best of him and Peeta dropped his arms, pulling away from the beautiful bride.

"I shouldn't keep you from your groom for too long."

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, Peeta wished Indiana an enjoyable evening. Sensing her hesitation, he promised her that he would be fine on his own and that his slice of cake would be keeping him company. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she thanked him once more before skipping towards the door. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled as she thought about what was waiting for her.

"Indiana?" Peeta called out before she could leave. "You look extremely lovely tonight. Cato is lucky to have you."

"After everything that's happened, I'm the one who is lucky to have _him_."

* * *

Leaning back into her husband, Indiana smiled contentedly when he began loosening the braids in her hair and gently brushed out any knots with his fingers. Sighing at the tender touches, she turned in his arms and began undoing the buttons on his crisp shirt. Sliding the material down his muscular arms, she giggled when he jokingly flexed for her, his own fingers tickling their way up her arm. Gazing into his eyes, she smiled shyly up at him. Never breaking the eye contact, her hands wandered down his chiselled torso until they reached the button on his trousers. Popping it open, she shimmied them down his legs. Stepping out of them, Cato pulled Indiana to him and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Winding her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his until there was no space between them whatsoever. Cato's love for her pressed against her thigh. Lips inches apart, neither one moved to close the gap between them as Cato's hand hovered over the zipper on her dress.

Whilst it wouldn't be the first time he had seen her bare body or made love to her (they had done it for all of Panem to see it), this time was different. Indiana's body had undergone harsh changes due to her cruel treatment and whilst Cato didn't care if she looked different, he understood that she was anxious to let him see it. Nodding eagerly, she stopped him when he reached for the lights. As much as he wanted to see her body once more, he respected her discomfort and her decisions.

They were man and wife now. Her scars were his scars. His pain was her pain. Trauma was shared evenly between the two and they helped the other fight their battles and demons. No longer would she hide any part of herself from her husband. Understanding what this meant to her, Cato finally connected their lips and whispered his love for her.

Tracing the strap of her bra until he reached the back, Cato thanked her for sharing herself with him. Goosebumps prickled to life under the tip of his finger and Indiana shivered, coaxing a smirk from her handsome husband. Quickly unclasping the bra with one hand, his left hand wandered down until it reached the top of her plain underwear. Hand stilling before he could push them down, Cato wanted to ensure that she was willing to go through with it. If all she wanted was to fall asleep bare and in each other's arms, after weeks apart, that would be enough for Cato. Gazing into the familiar blue eyes that brought her safety and comfort, Indiana whispered her consent and let out a breathy moan when his finger rubbed her clothed core.

Trailing his lips down her body, he continued etching sweet nothings against her skin with his lips until he reached the top of her underwear. Using his teeth, he dragged them down her legs and gently nipped the inside of her thigh on his way back. Winding her hands in his hair, Indiana yanked on the blond locks when his mouth connected with her heat. Stumbling backwards slightly, her head fell backwards against the wall as he inserted a finger where she needed him most. Moaning, Indiana panted his name in need before pulling him away from her.

Before she could return the favour, Cato picked her up and deposited her on their bed, promising that she could next to but he wanted to make the evening about her. Weeks had passed since they had last been able to lie together and whilst he wanted to feel her mouth around him, he wanted nothing more than to be sheathed inside her.

"How did I get so lucky?" Cato asked, hovering above his beautiful wife. "I love you so much, Indie."

Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist before pushing into her slowly, inch by inch. Cursing, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, needing time to adjust to the size of him after so long apart. Hips stilling after he had bottomed out, Cato pressed a kiss to the beating jugular in her neck and grinned at the tight fit of her snug walls around him.

Begging him to move, she softly bit his shoulder when he pulled out before slamming back into her. Soft moans and sighs filled his ear and the familiar melody caused a deep groan to spill out of Cato's mouth.

"Faster," panted Indiana, grabbing her husband's ass as she pushed him in deeper.

Hands gripping the top of the headboard, Cato plunged in and out of his wife, coaxing the shrieks of lust from her. Upon hearing the desperate pleas for him to go deeper as she felt her impending orgasm, Cato wrapped his arms around her back before pulling her up and into his lap.

"Cato!" Indiana screamed as the new angle pushed him in deeper, hitting the spot.

Grunting, he slammed into her faster than before. Her name spilt past his lips and she felt his muscular stomach clench as he spilled inside of her. Feeling his warm substance coat her walls, Indiana gripped his arms and allowed herself to fall over the edge with him. Sweat coated both their bodies as Cato collapsed back against the bed, Indiana snuggled into his chest.

Tracing patterns on his muscular chest, Indiana glanced up at the blissful face of her husband. "I love you too, more than I can ever express."

Pulling her in closer, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as his fingers skittered down her spine to the peak of her butt. Promising that he didn't need words to feel her love, Cato said that her marrying him was the only declaration of love he needed. Claiming that being his wife was purely a selfish decision, Indiana teased it was so she didn't have to share him with anyone else.

"Is that so?" Cato chuckled, squirming when her finger traced across his nipple.

"Now I get to keep you all to myself."

"You had me long before we were married. I couldn't imagine me with anyone else."

"And you never will," she faux threatened, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his sensitive nipple and sucking gently.

Feeling himself harden once more, Cato flipped her onto her bank and shoved her legs apart before planting himself between them.

"My possessive little wife. I like it." Cato smirked before entering her once more.

* * *

Huddled in the room with the other important officials and members of the Mockingjay team, hands intertwined, Indiana and Cato glowed with happiness from their first morning as husband and wife. Sharing small smiles every now and again, they didn't let the confusion damper their spirit. They had no idea why they had been dragged out of their honeymoon bubble (they were supposed to have the day off) and forced into an urgent meeting. Forgoing their morning in bed, Cato had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, chuckling at her shaky legs.

Coin sat at the head of the table, whispering to a distressed Heavensbee. Beetee sat in the corner of the room near the monitor that was used to display propos. However, the Hadleys knew they hadn't been called to the meeting just to watch a propo of their wedding. Something had happened.

"So, we put the propo out in the early hours of this morning. Whilst others were still partying or sleeping, Beetee worked tirelessly to make it perfect and we showed it throughout Panem. Snow has responded." Coin announced, face impassive and revealing nothing.

Cato's grip on Indiana's hand became tighter. Switching on the screen at the front of the room, the citizens of District Thirteen watched as the Capitol symbol flickered onto the screen. As usual, President Snow was broadcasting from the blinding white room he had made Peeta and Indiana have their interviews in.

Staring at the familiar room, Indiana collapsed into Cato and reminded herself that she was no longer there. Wrapping his arms around, Cato kept a slight pressure around her waist, keeping her grounded as they waited for Snow to begin talking.

"Most of you will have seen the propaganda released by these so called rebels this morning. Indiana Summers_ has_ escaped from my custody but this does not mean she has sided with the rebels. Do not be so foolish as to believe that the union of Indiana Summers and Cato Hadley is a sign that the rebellion is winning. It is _not_." Snow hissed. "The rebellion is nothing but a band of imbeciles attempting to portray their numbers as bigger than they are. I warn you, Panem, do not test me. So far I have been lenient to your minuscule acts of defiance but make no mistake, I am past being merciful. If you no longer trust my word then perhaps you will trust my action."

Beckoning to something off camera, President Snow took a step back as Enobaria was dragged into the frame. Two Peacekeepers stood on either side of her, faces disguised by their masks.

"Rebels, I hope this serves as a lesson to you, nobody is safe." President Snow stepped off the screen just as the camera zoomed in on Enobaria's terrified face.

During their imprisonment, Enobaria had practically been absolved of the rebel plans. Torture had scarcely been inflicted upon her and even then, the worst she had received was a slap across the face if she became too mouthy during her interrogation. Whilst the other prisoners had been rescued from the Capitol, Enobaria had been the lowest priority and the rebels had run out of time before they could rescue her. Enobaria had been left behind and her fate had been a mystery to Indiana. Staring at the face of her Aunt's friend, the blonde knew what was about to happen but she held her breath in hope. Frown lines appeared on Cato's face as he looked at the woman who had mentored him on her knees and begging. She deserved better. She had followed the rules of the Capitol and yet she was still paying for it.

Hearing the cock of the gun, Enobaria glanced right at the camera, raised three fingers in the air and yelled, "Long live the rebellion!"

A gunshot rang out and Enobaria fell face first to the floor, her crimson blood staining the sterile white floor.

* * *

_'Heading out into the unknown._

_Well if there are strangers,_

_And all kinds of danger._

_Please don't say I'm going alone.'_


End file.
